Délivrance
by Clarisse972
Summary: Dans une ville du Far West où les habitants vivent sous la coupe d'un dénommé Snow, Katniss tente de sortir de l'enfer de la prostitution forcée et cherche à fuir avec sa petite sœur afin que celle-ci puisse y échapper. Un jeune homme croise leur chemin et les libère. Commence alors un long voyage pour se reconstruire.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic sur HG.

La plupart des persos appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

C'est un UA qui ne sera pas long. J'ai été inspiré par un film que j'ai vu mais je ne n'en reprends ni les persos, ni l'histoire. Si vous trouvez lequel, dites-le-moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 1

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

Balancée sans ménagement sur le lit miteux de « ma » chambre, je me mis à fixer le plafond plein de toiles d'araignées tandis qu'un gros dégueulasse arrachait mes dessous. Il ne savait toujours pas, depuis le temps que j'étais sa favorite, qu'il rajoutait à sa note en faisant des dégâts sur mes habits. Snow le rappellerait à l'ordre dans tous les cas. Je tressaillis à peine quand il me travailla au corps comme un porc. Ce que je supportais mal c'était son odeur nauséabonde, mélange d'alcool et de sueur et de fumier. Il ne tenta pas de m'embrasser, une grosse balafre lui barrait l'œil, rappel de mon refus de lui céder la seule partie de mon corps qu'il convoitait pourtant férocement.

Un baiser c'était trop intime, j'avais embrassé un garçon une fois, il y a longtemps : un jeune garçon téméraire qui aimait la chasse. Mais il était mort à la guerre, il y a quelques mois…

Je fermai les yeux, penser à lui me faisait mal, réminiscence d'une vie heureuse qui avait basculé du moment où il était parti. J'avais découvert que chaque parent était prévenu dans ce patelin que les filles qui naissaient étaient destinées (dès seize ans) au commerce de Snow et de son fils qui comptait assurer la relève. C'était une vieille dette soi-disant que les habitants de la ville lui devaient. Il les avait libéré d'un tyran… pour au final en devenir un lui-même.

Le gros porc tenta de me retourner pour me souiller de la pire manière, je résistai, il attrapa mes cheveux, je criai et attrapai son poignet pour le mordre. Il hurla, me frappa au visage, le goût du sang me donna la nausée. Malgré le tournis je répliquai en lui donnant un coup de genou dans les parties. Il abandonna en glissant hors du lit.

Bordel ! J'étais dans la mouise ! J'allais morfler, car ce bâtard refusera de payer. Je sortis du lit, le gars au sol gémissait comme une fillette. J'eus envie de lui donner un gros coup de pied, punie pour punie, autant en profiter. Je m'y donnais à cœur joie jusqu'à ce qu'on me saisisse par les bras et qu'on m'éloigne de ce minable incapable de forniquer avec sa femme et qui préférait dépenser son salaire à me déshonorer !

La sentence ne se fit pas tendre : dix coups de ceinture (le fouet, ça esquintait trop) ! Tant pis, après une heure ça deviendra tolérable, j'en avais vu d'autres !

Snow me convoqua juste après. Endolorie, je peinais à m'asseoir.

-Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! J'ai jamais vu pareil tête de mule ! Tu me fais perdre de l'argent !

J'avais trop mal pour m'indigner. Je lui montrai juste l'état de mes sous-vêtements. Snow s'agaça de plus belle.

-Tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de t'en fournir de nouveaux.

-Je paierai pas à la place de ce fils de…

-Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis d'insulter les clients ! Ils viennent de loin pour toi et les autres.

Je grimaçai, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à battre ? Et les autres filles aussi. Notre seul but était de sortir de ce cauchemar sauf qu'il nous tenait par nos familles.

-Allez va te rafraichir, j'ai un dernier client pour toi. Un nouveau.

C'était un coup dur.

-Je ne peux rien faire, va falloir attendre.

Il m'examina puis soupira :

-Je te laisse une demi-heure.

-C'est pas suffisant ! Grognai-je.

-T'auras rien d'autre et si tu ne lui fais pas un bon accueil, je vais récupérer ta sœur plus vite que prévu.

Mon cœur se vrilla sous la sournoiserie de cette menace. Il savait comment me tenir. Ma sœur était tout pour moi. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Il lui restait à peine deux années avant de perdre son insouciance. Je savais que je luttais seulement pour la protéger, je subissais tout ça pour ma petite Prim. J'avais réussi à mettre de l'argent en planque. Je piquais une pièce dans chaque portefeuille à disposition dès que le client faisait sa petite sieste, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'arriver.

Depuis deux ans que j'étais ici, j'avais économisé pas moins de cent dollars. Cela ne me ramenait pas à de bons souvenirs car il m'avait fallu supporter d'innombrable fois l'insupportable pour en arriver là. Il fallait que je tienne jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'enfuir avec elle. C'était ce qui me tenait en vie.

-Très bien, marmonnai-je.

Je fis un saut dans ma chambre pour récupérer une nouvelle robe et descendis dans l'unique salle d'eau pour me rafraichir. Je me hâtai d'enlever mes habits car le contact du tissu me brûlait la peau. Je constatai vaguement les dégâts sur mon dos en jetant un œil au miroir cassé qui ornait le mur défraîchi. Je me sentais mal, je n'aimais pas être rabaissée ainsi. Je n'aimais pas me sentir prisonnière d'une vie intolérable. Je n'aimais pas être « jolie ». Je faisais tout pour m'enlaidir mais je n'entendais que ça dans leur bouche : « tu es drôlement mignonne, ma jolie ». Cette fois, avec ma lèvre qui avait gonflé, je n'étais pas belle à voir. Tant mieux. Je fis ce que je pus pour effacer le passage de ce monstre dans mon corps et me rhabillai avec la robe d'un blanc passé au décolleté trop engageant. Mais je n'avais que deux robes et l'autre était tâchée de sang. Je devrais la nettoyer en rentrant.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, un endroit lugubre et puant. Assise sur le rebord du lit, je patientai, toujours nauséeuse. J'avais encore tellement mal. Et l'idée de supporter un inconnu dans cet état me révulsait. L'idée même de quoi que ce soit me donnait envie d'hurler. Mais je ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Un coup fut frappé. Je sursautai en tournant la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Bernie, une brute épaisse, m'annonça mon visiteur et lui laissa la place pour entrer. Je me détournai instinctivement. La porte se referma et le client fit quelque pas. J'aurais dû l'accueillir comme je le faisais d'habitude, avec mon regard glacial qui signifiait tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour un individu de cette espèce. Mais là, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Il se rapprocha encore, tendit la main vers moi. Je reculai par automatisme.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Peeta.

Je fixai la main puis le bras puis toute la silhouette du propriétaire de cette voix étonnamment douce. Quand je découvris son visage, il ramena sa main vers son chapeau qu'il tenait désormais des deux mains devant lui. Il détourna le regard si tôt je croisai les siens.

Il était mal à l'aise !

Perplexe, je continuai de le fixer. Il était drôlement jeune, et ne ressemblait en rien aux gars habituels qui venaient ici. Il sentait bon, il était rasé, propre sur lui-même.

-Le temps passe, lui rappelai-je.

Il fallait en finir, je voulais rentrer chez moi et dormir.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment on fait.

Je l'examinai de nouveau. Il regardait vers le sol.

-Pardon ?

-C'est mon oncle qui m'a emmené ici. Moi, je voulais pas. Je dois bientôt me marier et…

-Et quoi ?

-Il veut que je devienne un homme avant.

Il crispa ses doigts sur son chapeau. Si je ne n'étais pas si mal en point j'aurais pu avoir pitié de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

-Rien.

Je l'observai, surprise. Il osa cette fois croiser mon regard. Je clignai des yeux, ébranlée par tant de douceur et d'innocence.

-Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien, ajouta-t-il. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Pas comme ça.

Je ne sus que répondre, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire quand je perçus un effleurement sur ma lèvre enflée.

-Vous devez avoir mal.

Je repoussai sa main avec violence, tapant presque sur son bras pour qu'il s'éloigne.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Sifflai-je.

Il recula, interdit.

-Pardonnez-moi.

Il m'énerva avec son air contrit.

-Il faut donner le change, le rappelai-je à l'ordre .

Je tentai de déboutonner ma robe, il se retourna.

-Il faut faire du bruit, aidez-moi à taper le lit contre le mur.

Il s'exécuta et je défis les draps par la même occasion. Dehors, j'entendis des ricanements. Sûrement son oncle qui veillait au grain. Je me réjouis de me foutre de lui ainsi. Une revanche qui me fit du bien aussi minime soit-elle. Après cinq minutes, le jeune homme commença à suer.

-C'est bon, ça fera l'affaire. Enlevez votre pantalon et allongez-vous pour faire semblant de dormir.

Je terminai d'ôter ma robe, assise au bord du lit. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon dos. Je me crispai, raide comme un balai, résistant à l'envie de me retourner pour le gifler.

-Qui vous a fait ça ?

-Personne.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, cachée sous le drap. Il était tout pâle subitement. J'entendis des pas, je pris une position plus équivoque mais cela me coûta.

-Fermez les yeux.

Une tête passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Bernie eut un sourire satisfait.

-Il dort, dis-je.

-Ok, tu le lèves dans dix minutes.

Il s'en alla sans attendre ma réponse et je soupirai de soulagement et de douleur. A côté, le gamin se leva, se rhabilla et alla ramasser son chapeau. Une fois moi-même présentable, je le rejoignis.

-Il faut jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, sinon Snow me tuera.

Il observait le paysage à travers les fenêtres sales. Il hocha simplement la tête mais je pris cela pour un oui.

-Bien.

Il était toujours tout pâle.

-Il faut que vous vous ressaisissiez.

Son menton tremblait. Une impulsion me poussa à poser ma main sur son épaule. Il tourna son visage vers moi. Il était triste. Non, en fait il était malheureux.

-Je ne veux pas me marier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne la connais pas.

-Refusez dans ce cas.

-Je ne peux pas, elle est enceinte.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je croyais…

-Je n'y suis pour rien, mais comme mon oncle veut réellement s'unir à sa famille pour des raisons d'argent, il me force la main. Il m'a élevé quand mes parents sont morts il y a dix ans et depuis, je ne cesse de devoir le rembourser.

Je connaissais cette sensation. Je pressai son épaule.

-Je suis désolée.

J'étais sincère, il le vit, eut un léger sourire qui transforma son visage.

-Vous êtes beau, vous trouverez une femme que vous aimerez et qui vous aimera. Ne vous laissez pas piéger sinon c'est fichu.

Je le poussais vers la sortie car j'entendais les pas de Bernie qui revenait. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il eut un dernier regard vers moi.

-Je pense que je l'ai déjà trouvée.

-Qui donc ?

-La femme que j'aimerai.

Il me sourit encore, un sourire indéfinissable puis il reprit contenance avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui y ont trouvé un intérêt.

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **CarlaHG, Mondeparallele et sg971** pour les reviews.

En réponse à la tienne **Une Inconnue** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant.

Je sais que le thème est dur et que je ne suis pas tendre avec mes persos, j'écris comme ça, j'y peux rien. Mais ça ira pour eux, je vous le promets !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 2

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

En franchissant le seuil de la maison, je me sentis usée.

Prim arriva en courant pour m'enlacer. Je me sentis mieux une seconde mais ça ne dura pas. Je l'embrassai et je lui demandai de m'excuser. Elle savait que quand je rentrais du « travail » je prenais mon bain. Elle remarqua l'état de mon visage, de ma bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je refusai de répondre et m'éloignai. Je passai devant la cuisine, ma mère me héla mais je ne voulais pas lui parler.

Je la haïssais à un point. Peut-être encore plus que Snow.

Quand elle m'avait révélé ce qui m'attendait à l'aube de mes seize ans, j'avais eu envie de hurler. N'en faisais-je déjà pas assez pour subvenir à nos besoins ? Elle était notre mère mais se révélait d'aucune utilité et incapable de nous protéger. Elle était faible et elle ne m'avait pas défendue ! Pourquoi ne nous avait-elle pas emmenées loin d'ici dès qu'elle avait su ? Pourquoi nous forcer à cette vie-là ? Pourquoi tous ces gens supportaient cela ?

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les jeunes garçons de ce patelin partaient chercher des épouses ailleurs.

Je partis récolter de quoi me laver dans le puits puis me frictionnai avec vigueur dans la salle d'eau. Mais rien n'y faisait : j'étais sale. Je retins une violente nausée, prise de vertiges. Quand ma tête cessa de tourner, je me rinçai à l'eau froide.

Dans ma chambre, que je partageais avec Prim, je défis ma serviette et je m'assis au bord de mon lit, nue. Je me mis à pleurer, à l'abri des regards je pouvais me le permettre. Ensuite, je me repris et vérifiai le pot contenant ma fortune, planquée sous mon lit.

Je devais tenir.

J'aurais aimé aller chasser. Cela me vidait la tête autrefois et me permettait (quand la chance me souriait) de nourrir ma famille car même si les fusils avaient été récoltés, j'avais pu me confectionner une arme de fortune. Cependant, j'étais fatiguée.

Pendant le diner, je picorais dans mon assiette pendant que Prim faisait la conversation en racontant sa journée scolaire.

-Tu as encore maigri, Katniss, me fit-elle soudain remarquer. Il faut que tu manges sinon tu ne pourras plus travailler.

Je fixai ma mère, énervée. Elle détourna le regard. Manger quoi ? Ma génitrice n'était pas fichue de ramener à manger, nous étions cantonnées aux patates sous toutes ses formes depuis des semaines. Parfois pour avoir un peu de viande, j'avais dû ponctionner dans mon pot de quoi nous alimenter mieux que ça. Et jamais elle ne m'avait demandé d'où ça venait. Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je mange. Il le fallait pour supporter une autre journée mais là c'était trop me demander. Je me levai, éreintée, pour regagner ma chambre.

Allongée, je fis semblant de dormir quand ma sœur entra. Elle resta près de moi, prenant ma main, la serrant très fort.

-Bonne nuit, Katniss.

Je restai immobile, elle caressa mon front, m'embrassa sur la joue et finit par aller se coucher. Elle laissa la lampe allumée, je supposai que c'était pour se rassurer. Je l'éteindrai après, comme je le faisais souvent car je dormais peu et que je veillais sur son sommeil. Alors que je cherchais vers quoi me tourner pour m'apaiser et tenter de dormir un peu, le visage de ce garçon blond apparut devant mes yeux.

La sérénité de mon sommeil se gâta brusquement. Snow riait à gorge déployée, un couteau dans la main, il venait de m'éventrer et se délectait de voir mes boyaux à l'air.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, en sueur et souffrant atrocement. J'avais mal au ventre.

Oh non, non, non, pas encore.

Je me retins de crier. Je fis un essai pour me lever, j'y parvins je ne sais comment. La douleur devenait insupportable. Je pris appui sur le pied du lit, je sentis quelque chose couler le long de ma jambe. Ma chemise de nuit était rouge de sang.

Oh mon Dieu.

Je ne croyais pas en Dieu mais là je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre. La panique me gagna en voyant un filet de sang sur ma cheville. Je parvins à faire quelques pas, ouvris la porte et appuyée contre le mur, je me mis en marche vers la chambre de ma mère. Devant son lit, j'agrippai son bras et la secouai violemment. Etrangement, elle ne hurla pas.

-Katniss ?

-Maman, j'ai mal.

Ma voix se cassa sous le coup de l'émotion. Je savais qu'elle saurait quoi faire, elle avait des notions en médecine que mon père, lui-même médecin, lui avait apprise. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle disait car moi je ne me rappelais très peu de lui. Il était mort alors qu'elle portait Prim en elle, assassiné par un voleur qui nous avait pris le peu d'argent que nous avions et quelques objets de valeur appartenant à la famille de mon père.

Elle alluma sa lampe puis se leva pour m'ausculter. Elle devint pâle en constatant l'auréole écarlate qui s'était formée sur le tissu blanc de ma chemise de nuit.

-Allons dans la salle d'eau.

C'était l'aube quand l'effet de ses plantes agit sur moi. Je commençai à somnoler, allongée dans mon lit, délivrée de la douleur. J'étais incapable de pleurer cet enfant que j'avais perdu. C'était le troisième. A chaque fois, la nature se chargeait de remédier à ce lourd fardeau. Je ne découvrais ma grossesse que quand il était trop tard. N'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ?

Evidemment.

Cependant je me questionnai sur ma capacité à pouvoir devenir mère un jour. Quoique, pour cela, faudrait-il déjà que je puisse me libérer de Snow et avoir envie de faire confiance à un homme. Cette dernière possibilité me paraissait improbable. Donc je devais arrêter de me mettre martèle en tête.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, ma mère tenait un plateau dans ses mains.

-Mange un peu. J'ai réussi à trouver des œufs. Je t'ai rajouté du lait et du pain.

Je voulus lui demander où elle les avait obtenus mais l'odeur me redonna un peu d'appétit et me détourna de ces interrogations. Je m'assis en grimaçant et acceptai le plateau avec gratitude. Il m'était impossible de croiser son regard, pas après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. La dernière fois, j'avais mis un mois avant de pouvoir lui faire face à nouveau. L'humiliation était imprégnée en moi et la culpabilité en elle.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Elle effleura ma joue. Je tressaillis, raide subitement.

-Où es Prim ? Demandai-je à la place.

-A l'école. Il est déjà pas loin de quinze heures.

-Quinze heures ? M'horrifiai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis allée voir Snow.

Sa voix trembla. Je pris sur moi de la regarder en face. Mon cœur se comprima en découvrant les bleus sur son visage et le blanc de son œil gauche rougi par le sang.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Ma voix se cassa encore. Pourquoi tant d'émotion alors que je la détestais de toute mon âme.

-Nous avons discuté.

-De quoi ?

-Du problème de cette nuit.

Non, non, non.

Il n'avait pas su pour les deux autres fois, prétextant une grippe virulente la première fois et une maladie génitale contagieuse la seconde fois. Quand il avait envoyé Willy, son « docteur », celui-ci avait su faire preuve de discrétion mais il s'était ensuite entretenu avec ma mère en privée. Quand je le lui avais demandé de quoi il retournait, elle avait éludé comme d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que ce n'était plus possible, que je ne voulais pas que tu retournes travailler pour lui. Que cette fausse-couche se passait mal et que tu avais des complications.

Passé le choc de savoir qu'elle m'avait défendue, je retrouvai l'usage de la parole :

-Pourquoi lui mentir ? Je n'ai pas de complications.

Elle s'assit près de moi. Son œil était encore plus horrible de près. Elle avait dérouillé…

Et cela me mettait en rogne.

Snow …

Elle attrapa ma main.

-Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter.

Son inquiétude était réelle. J'aurais voulus me blottir contre elle, me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. J'avais un grand besoin de réconfort.

Mais non.

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller au sentimentalisme. Je retirai ma main d'un coup sec.

-Katniss…

Je fixai de nouveau son visage martyrisé. Mon cœur se serra malgré moi.

-Je vais le tuer.

Je ne voyais plus clair. Je réclamais vengeance, mon corps réclamait engeance, mon cœur réclamait vengeance.

-J'aurai dû te stériliser mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, me révéla-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a puni, alors ne fais rien de stupide.

J'entendis sa phrase de loin. Le temps que les paroles se frayent un chemin vers mon cerveau elle s'était déjà relevée.

-Mange un peu. Je reviens après pour te faire ta toilette et te changer.

Elle quitta la pièce, me laissant sous le choc. Je me mis à manger machinalement, un goût de cendre se rependit dans ma bouche.

Il était tard, quand j'émergeai à nouveau de mon repos forcé, réveillée par des cris. Je ne saisissais pas ce qui se disait, j'entendais ma mère et Prim et la voix de plusieurs hommes. Le cœur malmené, je m'extirpai du lit sans trop de mal, mue par une pulsion de rage qui me porta jusque dans la salle à manger.

J'embrassai la scène d'un regard. Ma mère luttait pour arracher Prim des bras de deux hommes armés. Je ne cherchai pas à réfléchir, dans la confusion personne ne m'avait vu arriver. Je fis demi-tour pour récupérer un couteau dans la cuisine et revins pour les menacer avec. Ils ricanèrent, repoussant une énième fois ma mère qui tomba lourdement au sol en se cognant contre la table. Ils se servirent ensuite de Prim comme bouclier pour m'empêcher de viser, mais j'étais douée pour ça et mon arme atteignit facilement la première cible en plein dans l'œil. Un hurlement déchira la nuit. Prim tenta de me rejoindre, je tendis mes bras vers elle mais le deuxième assaillant l'agrippa par les cheveux et la tira en arrière.

-Toi tu viens avec nous. Tu remplaceras ta sœur.

Un grondement animal provenant du fond de moi-même emplit la pièce alors qu'il emmenait avec lui ma sœur chérie. Il sursauta et dirigea son arme vers elle, la menaçant avec cette fois, conscient que j'étais un danger. Je dus me résoudre à la laisser partir, le cœur brisé.

-Viens Jim !

Je ne les connaissais ni l'un ni l'autre. Des mercenaires peut-être. Le dit Jim hurlait encore, bloqué au sol, tentant d'enlever la lame de son œil. L'autre dût crier plus fort que lui pour se faire entendre. Sauf que Jim cessa soudainement de crier.

-Putain, tu l'as tué ! S'excita-t-il, les yeux fous.

Je le sentais sur le point de faire une bêtise.

-Si tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je te tuerai.

Il m'observa un instant, surpris, puis reprit sa marche à reculons vers son cheval, y jeta ma sœur et s'en alla dans la nuit sous mes hurlements désespérés. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour saisir l'ampleur des dégâts. Je devais agir maintenant. Je contournai le cadavre et me rendis dans ma chambre, vacillante et nauséeuse. Je devais me reprendre. Une fois ma tenue de chasse revêtue, je pris mon arc et mon carquois rempli de flèches artisanales pour les attacher sur mon dos. Ma mère apparut sur le seuil, ses vêtements maculés de sang telle une vision cauchemardesque.

-Où tu vas ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

-Je vais chercher ma sœur.

Je fis un chignon pour ne pas être gênée par mes cheveux. Ma mère se rua vers moi, désespérée.

-N'y va pas ! Supplia-t-elle en s'arrimant à mon bras.

Je me dégageai brutalement, lui lançant un regard dégoûtée.

-Je ne laisserai pas ma sœur entre les mains de Snow !

-Tu n'es pas remise !

-Je m'en fiche !

Je me sentais mal en effet, mais j'avais connu pire. Bien pire.

-S'il te plait, Katniss !

Mais j'étais déjà hors de la chambre, traversant la salle à manger d'un pas décidé. Elle avait déplacé le corps et cela me soulagea. Ma mère me rattrapa sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

-Tu dois fuir !

-Fuir ?

Etait-elle folle ?

-Snow va vouloir que tu payes la mort d'un de ses hommes.

-Ce n'est pas un de ses hommes, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et je m'en contrefiche ! Je vais récupérer ma sœur !

Je me fichais du danger, je me fichais de mourir, il fallait que je sorte ma sœur de là et ensuite nous pourrons fuir. Je fis volte-face et butai contre quelqu'un. J'étais déjà prête à me battre quand je reconnus le jeune garçon de la veille. Celui qui s'était montré si gentil. Bouche bée un instant, je fronçai les sourcils, sur la défensive.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je suis venu vous aider.

* * *

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.

Je vous conseille « Manchester by the sea », je l'ai vu au cinoche et j'ai pris une claque. Après faut aimer le drame du genre lent, sobre et sans action. J'espère qu'ils auront des oscars !^^


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **Mondeparallele** pour la review.

En réponse à la tienne **Une Inconnue** : tu en as bien une petite idée,lol.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 3

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

En quittant cet endroit lugubre, suivi de mon oncle qui souriait comme un imbécile, je priais pour trouver une solution afin de sortir cette jeune fille de cet enfer. Les hommes que je croisais me répugnait, ils n'avaient donc aucune morale ? Quelque chose grondait dans mon cœur. De la colère ? Non. C'était bien plus fort, bien plus ingérable. Il fallait que je me contienne. Il fallait que j'agisse surtout.

-Allez monte, Pete ! cria-t-il

Je m'étais détourné pour fixer la fenêtre que je pensais être celle de la chambre où je me trouvais juste avant. Je guettais un mouvement, des fois qu'elle apparaisse derrière les vitres sales, mais je fus déçu car jamais elle n'apparut.

Etait-elle encore « occupée » ? Un goût de bile arriva dans ma bouche. L'idée d'imaginer les mains de qui que ce soit sur elle me rendit fou. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, elle avait sûrement ses raisons mais c'était insupportable.

-Pete !

Je fermai les yeux, soudain anxieux. Ce bien-être ressenti en la quittant avait disparu. Cet amour subit me compressait. Oui c'était de l'amour ! Je le savais car je le ressentais dans ma chair; je me rappelais encore ce que ça faisait d'aimer. J'avais aimé mes parents, mes frères. Ils avaient tous péri dans cet effroyable incendie mais mon amour pour eux ne m'avait jamais quitté. Il me permettait d'avancer et de ne pas sombrer même si depuis quelques temps mon oncle me donnait du fil à retordre. Qu'il ne m'aime pas, ce n'était pas grave en soi, il avait hérité de moi alors que je n'avais que 10 ans et j'avais bouleversé sa vie, l'obligeant à rester sédentaire alors qu'il adorait bourlinguer pour son travail et même pour ses congés. Il était intelligent, mais il était vénal. Je l'avais compris quand il m'avait fait une liste complète de ce que je lui devais après six ans d'éducation. J'avais dû travailler tôt et lui reverser tout mon salaire. Je n'avais jamais réussi à mettre des sous de côté. J'étais coincé avec lui pour un moment. Il n'accepterait d'effacer l'ardoise que si j'épousais la fille du plus gros producteur de bétail de la région.

Je me résolus à monter dans la carriole et nous repartîmes vers notre ville d'origine à une centaine de bornes de là. Nous en avions pour un moment.

Malheureusement.

-Te voilà un homme !

Il posa son bras sur mon épaule et me secoua comme un prunier, riant aux éclats. Il avait un certain âge, un certain charme et un certain style. Cela ne faisait pas de lui un homme sympathique pour autant.

Je souris, un sourire crispé.

-J'ai connu cet endroit par hasard au gré d'un voyage d'affaire. J'ai testé bien sûr, la marchandise est de choix en général. Je rien trouvé de tel nulle part ailleurs aux alentours.

Je fis mon possible pour garder mon calme malgré ses propos ignobles. Il entama un monologue déplaisant et inutile concernant notre petit voyage et toutes les retombées que cela aurait, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Je me perdis dans mes pensées au bout d'une minute à peine, cherchant comment sortir cette jeune fille de la prison de Snow. Et doucement une idée germa dans mon esprit mais c'était risqué.

La fraicheur de la nuit était mordante, nous fûmes soulagés d'arriver à bon port. Sa maison, que je n'avais jamais considérée comme la mienne, était confortable et assez grande mais il aspirait à bien plus. Je ne comprenais pas ce besoin de se démarquer par la richesse. Cela n'apportait pas le bonheur.

Je m'étirai longuement en descendant et regagnai le hall d'entrée puis la cuisine. J'avais faim.

-Tu iras rendre visite à Annie demain matin avant d'aller travailler, décida-t-il en entrant à ma suite, et tu en profiteras pour demander officiellement sa main à son père. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, il sera là.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Je pensais avoir plus de temps. Je devais agir cette nuit.

OoooO

Après une nuit écourtée, je galopai tranquillement vers la demeure des Cresta. Je fus accueilli gentiment par la gouvernante. Elle m'autorisa à entrer et me conduisit vers le salon. Le père d'Annie s'y trouvait. Il se leva et me serra la main sans réelle conviction. Je devinai bien que je n'étais pas ce dont il rêvait pour sa fille. La gouvernante nous proposa du café et se retira après l'approbation du maitre de maison. Je m'installai dans le confortable fauteuil quand il m'enjoignit de le faire.

-Où est Annie ?

-Elle se change.

-J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec elle un instant si cela n'est pas trop malvenu.

Je tentais de paraitre plus éduqué que je ne l'étais réellement. Je n'étais pas vraiment habitué à toutes ces convenances. Il m'observa longuement avant de me répondre. Une tasse de café en main, je patientai. J'avais mis mes habits du dimanche pour paraitre le plus à mon avantage. J'avais coiffé mes cheveux en arrière et je me tenais droit comme un « i ».

-Je vais aller la chercher, finit-il par me répondre.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers que j'avais aperçus à l'entrée. Il dégageait de cet homme une certaine rudesse malgré le raffinement de ses habits. Etait-ce son côté trapu, sa démarche un peu lourde ? Je ne saurais dire. Je sirotais encore mon café quand il revint avec sa fille; il nous octroya cinq minutes en tête à tête sous la vigilance discrète de la gouvernante. Annie me sourit d'un sourire triste avant d'aller s'asseoir à mes côtés en maintenant une distance convenable entre nous. Elle était ravissante dans cette longue robe écrue bordée de broderie anglaise. Elle avait des longs cheveux châtains et de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle était aussi douce et timide qu'un oiseau. Nous nous ressemblions quelque part et c'est ce qui nous avait rapprochés. Cette idée de mariage n'était pas de son fait. Son père avait besoin de la marier rapidement à quelqu'un qui accepterait d'élever l'enfant d'un autre homme sans poser de questions. Le géniteur, un certain Finn, était parti s'enrôler pour partir se battre dans cette guerre sans fin. Une guerre à laquelle je ne pouvais prendre part car j'avais été déclaré inapte il y a quelques semaines. Je l'avais mal vécu, partagé entre le soulagement et la culpabilité car l'idée de tuer un autre être humain me révulsait.

-Que vouliez-vous me dire ? Me pressa-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Je me penchais vers elle pour ne pas parler fort.

-Je ne vais pas vous épouser Annie.

Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain pâle.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai trouvé celle que je souhaite épouser.

-Ah oui ?

Elle se renferma.

-Nous ne nous aimons pas. Pas de cette manière vous le savez. Vous aimez Finnick, vous me l'avez dit.

-Mais il est parti gâcher sa vie pour cette stupide guerre qui n'en finit pas. Je ne peux pas avoir cet enfant sans être mariée. Ce serait un déshonneur, vous le savez.

-Je le sais mais j'en aime une autre.

-Quand l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

-Hier.

Elle haussa les sourcils, interloquée.

-Mais hier n'êtes-vous pas allé… ?

Elle s'interrompit, rougissante, consciente d'en avoir trop dit. Ainsi donc mon oncle en avait fait étalage. Blessé, je fis un effort sur moi-même pour ne pas montrer ma honte.

-Si, admis-je. Je l'ai rencontrée là-bas.

-Vous… vous voulez épouser une prostituée !

-Chut, ne parlez pas si fort. Et ce n'est pas une prostituée !

-Qu'est-elle alors ?

-Et bien… c'est une jeune fille malchanceuse… comme vous et moi.

-Vous me préférez à une fille comme ça ? Je sais que je ne suis pas intacte mais…

-Ça n'est pas le sujet. Je veux vous aider Annie, vous le savez, nous commençons à nous connaitre et je sais bien que vous aussi vous vivez sous le joug de quelqu'un comme c'est le cas pour moi, et en l'occurrence c'est de votre père qu'il s'agit. Il vous a enfermée ici, c'est pour ça que vous avez fait le mur pour rencontrer Finnick en douce et en voilà le résultat.

Elle tritura ses mains.

-M'aider mais comment ?

-Je vais partir. Venez avec moi.

Elle se tut de stupeur.

-Annie ?

-Vous voulez que je m'enfuie avec vous ?

-J'ai de quoi nous procurer un billet de train pour quitter l'état et trouver un endroit où vivre.

-D'où sortez-vous cet argent ?

-Je l'ai pris à mon oncle dans son coffre.

Elle s'horrifia.

-Vous êtes devenu un voleur ?

Son ton accusateur me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle ramenait mes doutes à la surface, malmenant mon sens de l'honneur.

-Non. Enfin… j'estime que non, ça fait quatre ans que je travaille et je n'ai pas vu ne serait-ce qu'un centime de mon salaire. Il a tout gardé et me tient enchainé à lui à cause de ça mais c'est terminé.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Peeta.

-Venez avec moi. Nous passerons d'abord récupérer mon amie ensuite nous nous reconstruirons une nouvelle vie.

-Je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle et puis ça réduirait mes chances de trouver un époux.

-Je vous aiderai à élever votre enfant. Et je vous promets que ça se passera bien.

Elle se vouta, lasse, la main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait doucement.

-Je veux Finnick.

-Il reviendra peut-être.

-Comment pourrait-il me retrouver ? Et de toute façon, vous savez bien que rares sont ceux qui reviennent.

Elle ravala rapidement ses larmes.

-Il y a eu un accord, tenta-t-elle, votre oncle n'acceptera jamais votre départ.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Je ne m'en fiche pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous punisse par ma faute.

-C'est mon choix, je dois partir, je dois la sortir de là. Grâce à elle, j'ai compris que je devais reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Et je vais l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de la sienne.

Les pas de son père se rapprochèrent.

-Si vous changez d'avis, chuchotai-je, on se retrouve dans deux heures près de la rivière. Emportez que le strict minimum.

Je disparus par la grande porte-fenêtre restée ouverte pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. J'entendis son père lui demander où j'étais.

-Il est parti, père. Il avait un impératif, il repassera après son travail.

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, courant comme un fou vers ma monture, mais je savais que mon départ précipité serait perçu comme un manque de bienséance et susciterait de la méfiance.

En arrivant en ville, je pris le temps de me rendre chez mon patron et de démissionner. Il ne broncha pas quand je lui fis cadeau de mon solde. Je me hâtai ensuite d'acheter une carriole afin d'avoir de la place pour Annie et son bagage. Je n'avais pas pris grand-chose, hormis une tenue de rechange, une couverture et mes rares souvenirs de famille ainsi qu'un peu de provisions pour les jours à venir.

Sur le lieu du rendez-vous, je réfrénai ma fébrilité. Mon cheval s'abreuva et se reposa. J'avais aussi envie de fermer les yeux pour penser à la femme de ma vie, refoulant la possibilité qu'elle me rejetât. Si je parvenais à la sortir de cet enfer, le reste importait peu au final.

Je ne pus que constater l'absence d'Annie. L'heure du rendez-vous était dépassée d'une bonne heure. Je pris le temps d'attendre encore, perdant d'office toute l'avance que j'avais. J'avais espoir ne pas laisser celle qui était devenue une amie au milieu de la tourmente.

-Annie…

Je jetai régulièrement un œil sur la montre à gousset de mon père (un bien précieux que j'avais réussi à cacher toutes ces années), finalement, la mort dans l'âme, je dus me résoudre à partir. La route me parut bien longue sans compagnie. J'imaginais la colère de mon oncle, de M. Cresta et les conséquences que cela aurait sur mon amie. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ?

Ma nouvelle vie commençait mal. Etait-ce de mauvais augure ? Nous approchions de mon point de chute, je le saurai très vite.

Nous étions en fin de journée, je poussai les portes de cet endroit de malheur le cœur battant, et me dirigeai à l'étage quand un des hommes de Snow me fit barrage.

-C'est fermé.

Je m'en doutais un peu. Déçu, je tentai une autre approche.

-Je cherche à voir Monsieur Snow.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai une proposition à lui faire ?

-Rien de ce que tu pourras lui proposer ne l'intéressera.

Je sortis de ma poche une bourse pleine de billets.

-Je pense que si.

Il m'étudia avec méfiance puis haussa les épaules.

-A tes risques et périls.

Je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir mais le suivis avec soulagement. Face au diable (il en était la réincarnation, j'en étais persuadé), je perdis mes moyens. Celui-ci, un cigare entre les lèvres, croisa ses mains, les bras posés sur son bureau. J'ôtai mon chapeau et attendis qu'il me propose de m'asseoir. Voyant que cela n'arrivait pas, je restai debout.

-Pardon de vous déranger si tardivement, commençai-je. Je suis venu vous proposer de racheter l'une de vos filles.

Il plissa les yeux, me filant une chair de poule sur tout le corps. Derrière moi, son homme de main ricana. Je déposai la bourse sur son bureau. C'était la moitié de ce que je possédais, une fortune en somme. Il détailla la bourse sans exprimer la moindre expression.

-Quelle fille ?

Le son de sa voix était aussi glacial qu'un blizzard.

-Celle que j'ai vue hier. Elle est brune avec une longue tresse, elle est grande et ses yeux sont gris.

-Katniss.

Katniss…

-Je t'aurais dit non en temps normal mais au vu des récents évènements…

Je le fixai sans comprendre. Il eut un sourire ignoble qui me fit reculer. Tant de malfaisance n'était pas humain. Il vérifia le contenu de la bourse et son sourire devint carnassier.

-Tu ne t'es pas moqué de moi.

Je ne répondis pas.

-C'est bon, la fille est à toi, de toute façon elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité et j'ai prévu de prendre sa sœur à la place.

Mon cœur tomba au sol. Je chancelai dangereusement. Je me rattrapai d'une main sur le rebord du bureau.

-Bill, tu recrutes des gars pour aller chercher la p'tite.

Le dit Bill s'en alla séance tenante. Je voulais le suivre et l'en empêcher mais Snow m'ordonna de m'asseoir.

-Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

OoooO

Il était trop tard quand je parvins à trouver la maison de Katniss. Je l'avais reconnue grâce à la description de Snow. Il s'y était souvent rendu, la mère de Katniss payait en nature je ne sais quelle taxe pour réduire la peine de sa fille. Je le tenais de la bouche même de cette pourriture.

Je me croyais incapable de tuer, mais je me trompais.

Une femme se démenait pour déplacer le corps d'un homme. Je me permis d'entrer pour l'aider. Complétement hagarde, elle me laissa agir, je détournai le regard du visage défiguré du cadavre et le tirai vers l'extérieur jusque derrière la maison et le plus loin possible de leur lieu de vie. Il faudrait l'enterrer mais je n'en avais pas le temps. Quand je revins, Katniss se tenait sur le seuil prête à aller chercher sa sœur. Et comme il était hors de question qu'elle y aille seule, je lui proposai mon aide.

* * *

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à **Mondeparallele et CarlaHG** pour leurs reviews.

Merci pour les alertes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 4

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

-M'aider ?

-Je sais que Snow a emmené votre sœur. Je vais vous aider à la sortir de là.

-Pourquoi ?

Je le dévisageai sans comprendre.

-Parce que c'est un monstre, parce qu'il faut l'arrêter.

Je perdais mon temps à écouter ces banalités. Je le contournai pour rejoindre le cheval de celui que j'avais tué. Je n'avais pas la force de me sentir mal d'avoir ôté la vie. J'étais dans un état d'angoisse intolérable. Le jeune homme m'appela mais je n'en avais cure.

-Katniss !

Je me figeai à l'énoncé de mon prénom. Il arriva à ma hauteur et je me tournai vers lui.

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

Les lampes extérieures me permettaient de le voir, il rougissait.

-Snow me l'a dit.

-Vous avez vu Snow ?

-Oui, j'avais un marché à lui proposer.

Je repris mes esprits, peu importait quel ignoble marché ils pouvaient passer, j'avais plus urgent à faire que de l'écouter. Je me hissai sur le canasson et m'éloignai dans la nuit, ignorant la douleur de mes entrailles meurtris, ignorant mes sous-vêtements souillés, ignorant la fatigue, les vertiges, la nausée.

-Je vous suis, entendis-je.

-Bon sang ! M'écriai-je en accélérant.

Si je mettais une bonne heure à rentrer chez moi à pied, il ne me fallut que dix bonnes minutes pour regagner la ville. J'attachai les rênes à la barrière, tout près d'un abreuvoir et fonçai vers l'entrée du bordel. Personne en vue, étrange. Je montai à l'étage, fouillant chaque chambre. Toutes vides ! Où était ma sœur ? Je redescendis, affolée.

-Prim !

Le jeune homme était déjà en bas, il m'attrapa la taille avant que je ne file vers le bureau de Snow.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Je me dégageai de son emprise, en proie à une violente rage qui amplifiait à mesure que j'approchai de la pièce. Je sortis mon arc, l'armai et entrai sans me présenter. Je me retrouvai le cou emprisonné dans une poigne de fer, je manquai d'étouffer. En face, assis sur la chaise de cette raclure de Snow, se tenait l'un des assaillants, celui qui avait emmené ma sœur. Il riait, les deux mains derrière sa tête.

-Les bonnes femmes, sérieux !

Je lâchai mon arc pour tenter de desserrer ce qui m'entravait la respiration mais rien à faire, je commençai à voir des points noirs devant mes yeux. Je me démenai, balançant coups de coude et coups de pieds, sans résultats. Ce n'était pas Snow, il ne se salissait jamais les mains. Le gars se leva de sa chaise et approcha, j'étais sans défenses. Il me fila une trempe, mon nez explosa. Je ne voyais plus rien.

Et puis tout cessa.

Je me retrouvai au sol, cherchant désespérément à retrouver ma respiration. Le goût du sang me retournait l'estomac. Je me sentis au bord de l'évanouissement. Des bras me saisirent, je voulus me débattre mais je n'avais plus de force. Je me retrouvai sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, à moitié inconsciente.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans un lit, je reconnaissais ma chambre miteuse. Ma main se porta à mon nez, j'avais tellement mal. Je voulus me lever.

-Restez couchée.

Je sursautai, tournant la tête vers la voix. Encore lui ! Il était assis sur le lit, inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Vous vous êtes évanouie.

Je cherchai à me rappeler les évènements.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je vous ai sortie de là. Ces hommes…

Il se détourna, tout pâle.

-Vous avez réussi à les maitriser ?

Il hocha la tête. Je fus étonnée, réellement.

-Vous les avez tués ?

Il ferma les yeux, le visage blême.

-Vous êtes blessé ? M'alarmai-je, vous avez mal ?

Il secoua la tête par la négative. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui le chagrinait. Son visage se tordit.

-Vous n'allez pas pleurer quand même ?

Il serra les dents, l'avais-je vexé ? Il se redressa pour quitter la pièce. Pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur lui, j'avais plus urgent à faire. Sauf qu'en me levant, je vacillai à nouveau.

-Vous n'écoutez donc jamais.

Il était revenu vers moi, me soutenait avec fermeté et une extrême délicatesse. C'était inhabituel comme contact. Je voulus le repousser mais j'étais trop faible et sa remarque était trop douce pour que je le prenne comme un reproche. Je tressaillis, consciente de sa force alors qu'il me soulevait comme une plume pour me rallonger sur le lit. Il resta penché au-dessus de moi. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du bleu du ciel. Je clignai des yeux pour m'échapper de leur emprise.

-Je dois aller chercher ma sœur !

-Je vais y aller.

-Vous ne savez même pas où elle est ?

-Si je le sais.

-Mais…comment ?

Il me détaillait avec quelque chose de douloureux dans le regard.

-Ils vous ont fait tellement de mal à vous et à votre famille.

Il prit place près de moi. Je ne saisissais pas ce qui pouvait le motiver, ni ce que signifiait cette lueur dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Vous.

Je me raidis.

-Je veux vous épouser, ajouta-t-il.

Non, non, non. Je paniquai, secouant la tête frénétiquement.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter, dit-il en se détournant.

Il fixait le sol, semblait affecté par mon rejet.

-Je ne vous connais pas, crus-je important de me justifier sans savoir pourquoi.

-Je m'appelle Peeta.

-Je ne vous connais pas, répétai-je et Snow ne le voudra jamais.

-Il n'a plus son mot à dire, j'ai acheté votre liberté, vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble.

Choquée, je le fixai comme une imbécile.

-Vous m'avez achetée ?

-Mais non!

Il s'agaça.

-Je viens de vous dire que vous êtes libre.

Libre ?

-Reposez-vous, décréta-t-il, je reviens avec votre sœur.

-Vous n'y arriverez pas tout seul.

Il était déjà parti. Et moi j'étais clouée dans ce lit que je haïssais, complètement abasourdie par tout ce qu'il venait de me dire.

OooooO

J'avais trop mal et j'étais trop inquiète pour me détendre ou m'assoupir. J'imaginais les pires choses, mon imagination bouillonnait. Je m'interrogeais aussi sur Peeta. Il tombait du ciel, tel un ange pour nous sauver du diable. Je ne savais que penser de ce bon samaritain à part que sa présence était inespérée et drôlement réconfortante. J'avais besoin d'avoir foi en lui pour ne pas devenir folle. J'avais réessayé de me lever sans succès. Il se passa une éternité avant que je ne le vois revenir. Il avait tenu sa promesse, Prim était avec lui. Je parvins à m'asseoir et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort, soulagée.

-Nous devons partir, nous interrompit Peeta.

En lui jetant un coup d'œil, j'eus un élan de sympathie pour lui face à son visage défait. Il frottait ses mains pleines de sang l'une contre l'autre.

-Aide-moi à me lever, Prim.

Elle m'aida à sortir du lit et je piétinai jusque vers la porte où se tenait encore Peeta. Face à face, je le remerciai, il eut un vague sourire sans conviction, guettant je ne sais quoi dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi êtes-vous nerveux ?

-Allons-y, insista-t-il. Il faut quitter la ville.

Voilà un point sur lequel j'étais d'accord.

Installées à l'arrière de sa carriole, Prim et moi nous serrâmes l'une contre l'autre pour avoir chaud car malgré la bâche qui nous protégeait du vent, je me sentais gelée et Prim n'avait pas son manteau. J'aurais dû hésiter à suivre cet homme mais j'avais confiance en lui au-delà de toute raison et il m'avait ramené ma sœur et rien que pour cela…

Je me sentis mal à mesure que l'on progressait hors de la ville sur les chemins désertiques sinueux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta Prim.

Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir mais j'avais surtout mal au ventre.

-Rien, ça va.

Devant notre maison, Peeta se précipita pour nous aider à descendre.

-Prenez le strict minimum et repartons.

Prim hocha la tête et son visage s'éclaira en voyant notre mère sortir de la maison et courir vers nous, une lampe à la main. Elle nous serra contre elle avec vigueur, le corps secoué de sanglots.

-Il faut faire vite, nous pressa Peeta ce qui me permit de me défaire de son étreinte.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le serra contre elle. Interloquée, je le vis tout penaud quand elle lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci, qui que vous soyez.

Il souleva son chapeau en signe de remerciement.

-Entrez, venez faire un brin de toilette.

Il accepta et nous rentrâmes les uns à la suite des autres.

OoooO

Nous avancions dans l'aube d'une nouvelle journée qui me parut moins sombre. L'espoir était là, et je le devais à cet homme. Assise à ses côtés, je lui tenais compagnie pour le garder éveillé. Je m'étais changé, ma mère m'avait donné de quoi soulager mes douleurs et Prim avait fait nos bagages. J'avais failli oublier ma précieuse cagnotte, heureusement au moment du départ j'avais eu le déclic.

Ma mère n'avait émis aucune réticence à ce départ précipité. J'aurais pu la laisser sur place pour la punir mais elle restait ma mère et ne méritait pas que je l'abandonne ainsi à cette vie de solitude.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je conduise les chevaux ?

-Non, non, ça va.

Il était exténué.

-Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et descendit pour aller vers les fourrées desséchés. Je le suivis, inquiète. Il vomissait…

Je soupirai, pas rassurée, en ramassant son chapeau qui était tombé au sol. Il n'était pas assez résistant.

-Désolé.

Il s'essuya la bouche, je fis un aller-retour vers la carriole pour lui amener une gourde d'eau. Il se rinça la bouche avant d'en avaler une bonne rasade.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Non, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Je m'approchai de lui, il me donna son dos.

-Laissez-moi. J'ai besoin d'un instant.

Je n'insistai pas. Il se passa un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il ne revienne.

-Où allons-nous ?

Il m'expliqua son projet : regagner la capitale et prendre le train pour nous éloigner le plus possible de Snow.

-Snow est encore en vie ! M'horrifiai-je.

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

-L'avez-vous au moins cherché ?

-Ma priorité était de vous ramener votre sœur et de toutes vous mettre à l'abri.

Mon cœur battait de nouveau trop vite, je devais me calmer.

-Vous m'en voulez ?

Lui en vouloir ? J'en avais une rude envie mais ce serait de la mauvaise foi. Et ce serait très injuste.

-Allez vous coucher, soupirai-je, je prends votre place.

Il hésita.

-Ce n'est pas convenable.

-On n'en est plus là, rétorquai-je, un brin amère. Et puis c'est ça ou rien, quand vous vous réveillerez j'irai dormir, on va se relayer.

Il hésitait encore.

-Je serai prudente, je n'ai pas sommeil, mentis-je.

J'étais éreintée aussi mais la peur me tenait éveillée. Il pénétra lourdement sous l'abri et je me retrouvai seule avec mes peurs. Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, je regrettai sa présence.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je l'entendis crier.

-Peeta ?

Pas de réponse. Je cherchai un coin où m'arrêter quand ma mère fit surface, une couverture sur le dos.

-Il fait des cauchemars, c'est tout.

Elle s'assit près de moi.

-Je prends la relève, maintenant qu'il fait jour je saurai mieux me repérer. Va dormir un peu.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Il y avait peu de place sous la bâche. Prim était d'un côté, emmitouflée dans une couverture, Peeta de l'autre avec un vide au milieu, sûrement là où se trouvait ma mère il y a un instant. Je tentai de soustraire un peu de couverture à ma sœur mais elle ne cédait rien. Contrariée, je me tournai vers la seule source de chaleur connue. Peeta s'agita de nouveau, marmonnant je ne sais quoi, je lui frottai le dos pour l'apaiser. C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin qu'il trouve la paix, qu'il se repose. Je me sentais responsable de ce qu'il venait de vivre et, ça se voyait qu'il était traumatisé. Quand il se calma enfin, je me calai contre lui pour avoir moins froid. Tout était agréable chez lui : sa voix, son visage, son odeur, sa gentillesse. Il était tout ce les autres n'étaient pas. Je me refusai à penser à ce qui me faisait honte ou à ce qui me faisait peur, réfléchissant plutôt à ce que pourrait être ma vie désormais.

Il ferait peut-être un bon mari, pensai-je avant de m'endormir, bercée par sa respiration.

* * *

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à **Lumilove, CarlaHG, Sg971 et MondeParallele** pour leurs reviews.

Merci pour les alertes et les favoris.

J'étais très malade, une belle infection aux bronches. Désolée pour le temps de publication.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 5

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

Je m'étais mis dans un petit coin pour dormir, évitant soigneusement de toucher Mme Everdeen qui était tournée vers sa fille. Elles avaient pris possession des couvertures présentes, je dus prendre sur moi pour dormir dans le froid de cette nuit atténué par la bâche. Je n'aimais pas laisser Katniss seule mais je me sentais vraiment mal en point. Des choses atroces tournaient dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Je ne sus à quel moment je m'endormis, cependant mon sommeil se révéla chaotique, baignant dans le sang et les cris, avant d'être apaisé. Un peu de chaleur provenant de je ne sais où termina de me plonger dans un repos réparateur.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je mis un certain temps à comprendre où je me trouvais. J'esquissai un mouvement et je me rendis compte de la présence de quelqu'un près de moi, collé à mon dos. Voilà d'où provenait cette chaleur si agréable. Je me retournai pour y découvrir comme je l'espérai Katniss et non sa mère. J'aurais été très gêné par ce cas de figure. Elle remua, je me figeai pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle continua de dormir et je pus la contempler à loisir. Je connaissais déjà ses traits par cœur pourtant certains détails m'avaient échappé.

J'aimerais me réveiller chaque matin auprès d'elle. Plongée ainsi dans la sérénité du sommeil, elle était comme un ange, il n'y avait plus cette dureté qui la caractérisait mais un amas de douceur qui l'embellissait encore plus. Je n'avais rien vu de plus beau dans ma vie.

Ses yeux clignèrent, je refermai les miens, triste de voir ce moment se terminer. Je l'entendis bouger, se retourner pour être plus exact. Je me sentis seul d'un coup. Et puis elle bougea à nouveau, revenant vers moi. Je perçus son souffle vers mon visage, elle était bien trop proche. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue. Mon cœur s'affola, que faire ? Je fis un effort surhumain pour respirer normalement mais elle ne fut pas dupe à mon avis. Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir et elle se recula.

-Bonjour Peeta.

Je soupirai en ouvrant les yeux. Je fus rapidement sous son emprise, hypnotisé par son regard curieux.

-Bonjour Katniss. Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Vous étiez agité.

Gêné, je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je voulais oublier, vivre comme avant mais je savais bien que c'était illusoire. Ce que j'avais dû faire…

Je fermai les yeux, malmené.

-Il faut vous endurcir.

-Non, soufflai-je en tentant de me ressaisir. Tuer un être humain n'est pas sans conséquence, on y perd un peu de son âme. Je ne voulais pas partir à la guerre à cause de ça.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant.

-Regardez-moi.

Je m'exécutai. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Elle me dévisagea intensément, cherchant je ne sais quoi au fond de moi.

-Parlez-moi un peu de vous.

Interloqué, je commençai par bafouiller quelques phrases sans queue ni tête. Elle esquissa un bref sourire amusé. Je me tus un instant pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

-On va reprendre depuis le début, me proposa-t-elle.

Je lui narrai alors mon existence depuis ma vie avec mes parents au Texas à mon arrivée ici au Nouveau-Mexique sans omettre toute la galère que mon oncle m'avait fait subir. Evoquer Annie me fit mal mais je ne voulais rien lui cacher. Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Je croyais que vous ne la connaissiez pas.

-Elle est devenue une amie par la force des choses mais je ne la connais pas, pas comme je vous connais vous.

Elle me fixa bouche bée avant de reprendre.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange mais j'ai cette sensation de vous connaitre depuis toujours.

-Et comment vous expliquez ça ?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

Je voulus effleurer son nez bleui mais je me retins de peur d'un rejet.

-Ce que je sais par contre c'est que je tiens à vous.

Elle se troubla, détourna le regard.

-Mais ne soyez pas inquiète, je ne vous demande rien en retour, j'ai bien compris que vous ne souhaitiez pas de compagnon.

Et cela me brisait le cœur, j'avais tant d'amour à lui offrir. Je voulais qu'elle retrouve confiance en l'humanité, qu'elle s'autorise à se voir autrement que par ce que Snow avait fait d'elle. Dire que j'avais laissé filer cette pourriture ! Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

Elle se renferma ce qui termina de m'achever.

-Comment avoir un compagnon dans ces conditions ? Murmura-t-elle finalement.

-Ce n'est pas l'idéal, répondis-je, surpris, mais votre situation va s'arranger.

-Je ne parle pas de ça…

-Je ne comprends pas.

Elle fixait je ne sais quoi dans un recoin de la carriole, subitement gênée.

-C'est difficile de parler de ça avec vous.

J'attendis, conscient d'être dans un moment crucial. Elle serra les lèvres si fort qu'elles ne furent plus qu'une ligne mince et sévère. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, formant un poing, elle appuya sur son abdomen.

-Vous avez mal ? M'inquiétai-je.

Elle secoua la tête par la négative.

-Alors qu'y-a-t-il ?

Son regard m'accrocha à nouveau.

-Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

-Comment ?

-Gentil ?

Je souris tristement.

-Oui, un peu trop parfois. En tout cas, c'est ce que disait ma mère, elle n'aimait pas ça, elle trouvait que j'étais un vrai paillasson.

-Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, ça s'entend. Vous devez souffrir de leur absence.

Je fis un oui triste de la tête.

-Elle avait tort, ajouta-t-elle, vous n'êtes pas un paillasson, vous êtes courageux et brave.

Une chaleur se rependit dans tout mon corps. Je me sentis rougir. Elle caressa ma joue très brièvement, le visage adoucit par son regard étonné.

Un pur bonheur.

J'aurais pu la contempler ainsi jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se dessèchent.

-Je n'ai pas dit non, murmura-t-elle subitement après un long silence.

Et elle se leva pour quitter la protection de la bâche et rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur à l'avant. Mon cœur était déchainé, elle avait laissé sous-entendre que, peut-être, il y avait une petite chance qu'elle reconsidère son refus de me prendre pour époux. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait suscité ce revirement mais je me sentais pousser des ailes. Je finis par m'asseoir et m'étirer laborieusement. J'étais tout ankylosé ce qui ne paraissait pas être le cas de Katniss. Elle semblait s'accommoder de tout, je devais en faire autant pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Je pensais que la perte de ma famille m'avait endurci, rendu plus fort psychologiquement mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et la nuit dernière m'avait piétiné. Comment les protéger alors que je me sentais si faible ?

Elle avait dit que j'étais courageux et brave. Si elle savait à quel point j'avais la peur au ventre, elle ne dirait pas cela. La peur de la décevoir me terrassa d'un seul coup.

OoooO

Nous nous arrêtâmes aux abords du Rio Grande pour déjeuner, et laisser les chevaux se restaurer, s'abreuver et se reposer. Il faisait très chaud, nous cherchâmes un coin d'ombre pour nous mettre à l'abri. Nous mangions de bon appétit une miche de pain avec de la viande séchée, le tout agrémenté d'eau et de fruits dans une ambiance assez détendue. Je me sentais bien, là, entouré par cette famille qui m'avait fait une place privilégiée dans leur cercle. Je les observai, attentif à la tension dans la voix de Katniss quand elle s'adressait à sa mère. Heureusement, Primrose allégeait le tout. Je ne savais pas comment elle parvenait à rire avec tout ce qui s'était passé la veille mais il était évident qu'elle possédait une joie de vivre à toute épreuve. Quand la conversation reprit un tour sérieux, je fus inclus dedans bien malgré moi. Des tas des questions fusèrent concernant l'avenir, je tentai d'y répondre comme je pus. Quand elles furent rassurées, l'atmosphère redevint plus sereine.

-Alors comme ça, vous voulez épouser ma fille ?

-Maman ! S'écria Katniss, énervée, en lui filant un coup de coude.

-Ne tape pas ta mère ! La sermonna Mme Everdeen.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-J'ai des yeux…

Je frottai mes mains l'une contre l'autre, mal à l'aise. Primrose en saisit une et l'examina. Mes articulations étaient rougies.

-Vous devez avoir mal. Maman, il faudrait un peu de pommade pour le soulager.

Je repris possession de ma main, ne voulant pas penser à ce qu'elles avaient pu faire.

-Non, non, ça va, je vous assure.

-Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez, enchaina-t-elle avec affection.

Je grattai ma tête, me soustrayant à leur regard, j'avais peur de rougir encore.

-Du coup, vous avez hérité de toute la famille, relança sa mère.

-Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'accueillir parmi vous.

Elle retint un rire, étonnée.

-Vous êtes curieux, Peeta. Nous vous devons la vie mais c'est vous qui nous remerciez.

Elle se tourna vers Katniss.

-Tu aurais pu plus mal tomber, ma douce.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et c'est de ta faute si je ne me sens pas le droit de fonder une famille ! Je suis de la marchandise avariée à cause de ta lâcheté !

Le coup porta, sa mère se leva et s'éloigna en direction des chevaux. Choqué, je dévisageai Katniss qui évitait de répondre aux questions de sa sœur ce qui finit par l'énerver.

-J'ai bien compris ce qui se passait Kat ! Je l'ai compris hier soir !

Katniss devint blême, je ne devais pas être mieux.

-Ils t'ont déshonorée ? Cria-t-elle, hystérique, en agrippant les épaules de sa sœur.

-Mais non, Peeta est arrivé à temps.

Katniss croisa mon regard, j'y lisais tant d'émotions. De la peur, du soulagement, de la gratitude...

-Kat ! Insista-t-elle, mais sa sœur était focalisée sur moi.

Katniss se leva brusquement, contourna notre tablée de fortune et entama une marche le long du fleuve. Elle stoppa sa progression et se tourna légèrement dans ma direction. Elle attendait que je la suive. Je m'excusai auprès de Primrose et rejoignis Katniss. Je m'adaptai à son pas, les mains dans le dos, soucieux. Pourquoi nous éloigner ? Quelques arbres plus loin, elle s'immobilisa et commença à dégrafer son chemisier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites !

-Je vous récompense, je peux rien vous offrir d'autre et je pense que c'est ce que vous voulez.

-NON !

J'attrapai ses mains, mortifié. Elle était extrêmement désirable oui, tout mon corps se mettait en ébullition en imaginant la suite mais c'était une torture de réaliser qu'elle me considérait comme ce type d'homme. Je pensais qu'elle avait compris. Je vis ses yeux briller de honte et je m'en voulus de lui faire ressentir cela.

-Vous ne m'êtes en rien redevable, et aucune femme ne devrait se sentir redevable de cette manière.

Elle m'observait, déroutée. Je sentais son corps trembler. Cela lui avait coûté de prendre cette décision. Je pressai ses mains contre mon cœur.

-Ne sentez-vous pas comme je vous aime ?

Je la sentais perdre pied, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux hagards. J'attendis sa réponse qui tarda, malmenant mon cœur. J'avais un mal fou à respirer.

-Je le sens, mais je ne le comprends pas, avoua-t-elle enfin d'une voix perdue.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Ses mains entre les miennes étaient un contact qui m'irradiait, je sentais sa chaleur à travers le tissu de ma chemise. Elle baissa la tête mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir ses larmes.

-De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle dégagea ses mains et se tourna vers la berge. Elle encercla sa taille et s'agenouilla, effondrée.

-Mes entrailles refusent de porter la vie, j'ai déjà fait trois fausse-couche. Que pourriez-vous faire d'une femme infertile ?

* * *

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à **Pims10, CarlaHG, Sg971 et MondeParallele** pour leurs reviews.

Merci pour les alertes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 6

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

J'étais effondrée.

Je venais de lui révéler ma plus grande honte et ma plus grande peur. Je me sentais si seule dans ce silence assourdissant. Agenouillée sur l'herbe sèche, je devinais à travers ma vue brouillée le scintillement de l'eau. Il serait si facile d'y plonger et de me laisser couler.

-Katniss ?

Oh non, pas elle.

Je perçus le déplacement de ma mère qui se positionna à mes côtés et m'entoura les épaules de son bras. Je ne voulais pas d'elle, ni de sa compassion, ni de sa sollicitude. Cependant, j'étais incapable de la repousser.

-Tu as mal ?

La douleur était le cadet de mes soucis.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, c'est normal, je ne t'ai pas protégée suffisamment.

-Suffisamment ? Sifflai-je.

Mon mal-être se muait doucement en quelque chose de plus tolérable : de la colère.

-SUFFISAMMENT ! Vraiment ? Tu m'as livrée à ce charognard sur un plateau, sans te battre ! Et tu penses que tu ne m'as pas suffisamment protégée ?

Je repoussai son bras pour me lever et m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible.

-Il faudra bien que l'on en parle Katniss. Tu ne sais pas tout.

Je ne l'écoutais plus, je pressai mon pas pour ne plus l'entendre.

OoooO

Nous avions repris la route, l'ambiance était moins détendue, plus lourde. J'évitais le regard de chaque membre de cette équipée. Je voulais me faire petite et disparaitre. Peeta voyagea un certain temps avec ma mère, je n'entendais pas leur conversation, supportant péniblement le monologue de Prim sur mon attitude. Finalement, je pris le relais de ma mère, préférant la compagnie silencieuse (quoi que très gênante) de Peeta. Il voyagea longuement à mes côtés sans un mot comme je l'espérais. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de me sentir misérable, indigne d'être en sa compagnie. C'était une sensation insupportable. Je n'aimais pas me sentir ainsi diminuée.

Quand la nuit s'amorça, il me proposa de nous arrêter quelque part pour la nuit. Nous avions besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos, d'un bon bain et d'un vrai repas. J'allais contester mais ma sœur et ma mère approuvaient déjà, installées à l'arrière.

Au moment de réserver la chambre, Peeta me présenta comme sa femme pour ne régler que deux chambres.

-Je dormirai au sol, me murmura-t-il.

Hors de question. J'allais piocher dans ma réserve pour payer ma propre chambre mais il me devança et régla pour une chambre supplémentaire. Sa déception était évidente, qu'avait-il en tête (autre que de faire des économies) pour vouloir partager une chambre avec moi ? Je détaillai son profil pour deviner ses intentions sans succès.

Il était agréable de me retrouver seule et de me délasser et me savonner dans de l'eau claire et chaude… jusqu'à ce que l'eau prenne une teinte rougeâtre et que je sois obligée d'en sortir. J'avais du linge à laver, mais je préférai reporter cette corvée et prendre l'air sur le balcon commun. Il faisait plus frais, c'était bien plus supportable qu'en pleine journée. Ma robe de nuit virevoltait lentement au gré de la légère brise.

Peeta apparut un peu plus loin, nous avions eu la même idée. Il était absorbé par je ne sais quelles pensées il s'accouda à la balustrade et observa le ciel assombri. Mon envie première fut de fuir, je n'étais pas présentable et il semblait absorbé, loin de tout. Mes mains crispées sur le bois, je pris sur moi pour rester encore un peu, des fois que peut-être…

-Katniss ?

Il venait déjà dans ma direction quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

-Katniss, on descend diner, tu viens ? Me demanda Prim à travers la porte close.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur pour ouvrir à ma sœur, laissant le jeune homme sans même m'en excuser. Prim m'examina de haut en bas, fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne viens pas manger ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut manger !

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Je l'embrassai et refermai la porte sur son nez, ignorant son air indigné. Je me demandai si Peeta était encore là en me retournant mais il avait disparu. Un pincement me serra le cœur tandis que je m'installai près d'une coiffeuse des plus sommaires. Je pris ma brosse dans mon unique bagage et entamai une longue séance de coiffage. Cela m'apaisa grandement.

-Katniss ?

Ma mère frappait à la porte. Ma sérénité s'envola.

-Je viens t'apporter de quoi manger et tes médicaments.

Bordel !

Je vins lui ouvrir à contrecœur. Elle entra sans me demander mon avis et déposa le plateau sur mon lit. L'odeur des pommes de terre au four dénoua mon estomac et raviva mon appétit.

-Normalement il est interdit de manger dans les chambres mais j'ai expliqué ton souci à la gérante et…

-Mon souci ? La coupai-je.

-Ton anémie, tes vertiges, je n'ai pas vraiment menti en disant ça.

J'avais cru un instant qu'elle avait déballé ma vie mais en y réfléchissant, je savais bien que ce n'était pas son genre. Elle avait beaucoup de défaut mais pas celui-là. Ma brosse toujours en main, je retournai vers la coiffeuse.

-Merci, dis-je simplement.

Je pensais qu'elle s'en irait mais elle attrapa ma brosse et termina de me brosser les cheveux avant de me faire une tresse. Elle savait si bien la faire, bien mieux que moi.

-Voilà, me sourit-elle à travers le miroir.

-Merci, je suis fatiguée, tu peux me laisser.

Elle parut hésiter. Je me tendis comme un arc.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourras avoir des enfants, ma douce.

Je me relevai de ma chaise un peu trop vite. Je tanguai dangereusement alors je pris appui sur le dossier de la chaise.

-Assieds-toi, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Peeta s'inquiète tu sais.

-Je ne lui ai rien promis, je ne me suis pas engagée, il peut encore trouver bien mieux ailleurs.

Cette constatation me fit mal dans la poitrine, me déstabilisant. Je m'en voulus en remarquant que je m'étais piégée rien qu'au regard que me lança ma mère.

Je me mordis la lèvre. La douleur amplifiait, me brulait.

« Je ne vais pas supporter qu'il m'abandonne. » Réalisai-je.

Et l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un me terrifiait.

-Cela n'a rien à voir, chérie, finit-elle par ajouter. Il a compris que ça te peinait de ne pas devenir mère. Il s'en est confié à moi pour savoir si je pouvais t'aider ou te rassurer car il a peur de ne pas trouver les mots. Mais ça ne change rien pour lui, avec ou sans enfant, ça lui importe peu.

-Il dit ça maintenant mais...

Je m'interrompis. J'étais en train de me trahir de plus belle. Je le voyais à ses yeux plein d'espoir.

-Tu l'aimes déjà.

-Non ! Me défendis-je avec virulence, affolée.

Elle s'abstint avec sagesse de me contredire.

-Néanmoins, sache que je ne lui ai pas dit que tu pouvais en avoir, ça ne regarde que toi pour l'instant.

Au moins quelque chose de positif. Après avoir repris contenance, je dardai sur elle des yeux méfiants.

-Comment tu peux être sûre que je peux en avoir après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai provoqué ces fausses couches.

Je parvins miraculeusement à me rasseoir, mes jambes avaient cédé. J'étais sous le choc. Je la dévisageai sans comprendre. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi, ses mains sur mes cuisses. Elle cherchait ses mots.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser avoir ces enfants. Tu étais trop jeune, tu l'es encore. J'aurais préféré te fournir une protection durable mais je n'en avais pas les moyens.

Je tentais désespérément de comprendre et d'assimiler ses paroles.

-Comment tu savais quand agir ?

-Je suis une mère, je remarque certains détails auxquels tu ne prêtes pas attention.

Je me sentais trahie et piétinée… et soulagée. Soulagée qu'elle ait pris ces décisions affreuses, ne m'obligeant pas à en porter le poids. Soulagée parce que peut-être un jour je pourrais avoir une famille. Si avant je ne m'en souciais guère, il m'apparut clairement que depuis peu, j'éprouvais le besoin de me projeter dans un futur moins sombre.

-Ne pleure pas, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais c'était déjà si difficile entre nous.

-La faute à qui ?

Elle baissa la tête, son front posé sur ses mains toujours sur mes cuisses. Je sentais sa désolation mais je ne pouvais rien pour elle.

-Je voudrais tellement t'expliquer certaines choses…

-Je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi.

Elle se redressa et m'embrassa le front brièvement. La seconde suivante elle était déjà hors de la pièce. Je me rendis dans la salle d'eau pour me rafraichir le visage. Mes traits, d'ordinaire tourmentés, étaient juste las. J'avais la sensation d'avoir cent ans.

OoooO

Je dinai tranquillement, avalant par là-même mes médicaments quand Prim passa me dire bonne nuit.

-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

Je fus tenter d'accepter mais je devais ôter ce poids des épaules de ma sœur. J'étais l'ainée, je devais veiller sur elle et pas le contraire.

-Non, je suis épuisée, je vais dormir. Passe une bonne nuit, demain nous avons une longue route.

-J'ai hâte d'arriver à notre point de chute, pas toi ?

Non, pas vraiment. L'inconnu me terrifiait mais pas autant que l'idée de retomber sur Snow.

-Tous les quatre on sera bien, se réjouit-elle.

-Oui, approuvai-je sans conviction, en m'allongeant.

-Tu dois verrouiller la porte, me rappela ma sœur en regagnant la sortie.

Je soupirai ostensiblement ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Une fois définitivement allongée, je tournai en rond dans ce lit inconfortable. J'avais froid, je pliai la couverture en deux pour créer plus d'épaisseur sans succès. J'étais gelée. Tant pis, j'avais connu pire comme nuit. Je me mis à imaginer ce que pouvait faire Peeta…

Je me réveillai en sueur, hantée par un affreux cauchemar fait de bébé morts et de sang et de Snow. Un mélange abominable. Je tremblais sans discontinuer. Je sentais la panique arriver. Je m'extirpai hors du lit, j'avais besoin d'air. Sur le balcon, je frissonnai de plus belle, saisie par le froid de la nuit. Mon instinct me conduisit jusque devant la chambre de Peeta. Il n'avait pas fermé sa porte-fenêtre ce qui aurait pu se révéler dangereux s'il y avait eu d'autres chambres que les nôtres à cet étage. Je pouvais l'apercevoir endormi dans son lit. Il s'agitait, en proie lui aussi à de violents cauchemars. Je me glissai sans réfléchir dans son antre pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je lui effleurai le visage lentement, plusieurs fois, surprise par cette barbe naissante. Il se tourna brusquement de l'autre côté, encore malmené, me donnant son dos. Je le lui frottai un peu plus activement en lui murmurant des paroles que j'estimais rassurantes sans en être réellement convaincue. Il se calma progressivement et ma main se posa sur son épaule en l'entendant expirer un long soupir.

Je perçus son réveil, il s'était raidi. Gênée, je comptais m'en aller mais il attrapa ma main.

-Merci.

Il la relâcha, prêt à replonger dans le sommeil.

-Restez, s'il vous plait.

Cela sonnait comme une supplique.

Je jetai un œil vers le balcon, le froid me découragea de repartir en sens inverse.

Le froid et la peur.

Je savais qu'auprès de lui je ne ferais pas de cauchemar. J'en avais la profonde certitude. Il était comme un rempart à la noirceur du monde environnant. Je me doutais aussi que je regretterais d'être restée en me réveillant le lendemain… à moins que je ne parvienne à me lever avant lui et à retourner dans ma chambre.

Je me tâtais encore après cinq bonnes minutes. Sa respiration se fit lente, il dormait de nouveau. Je me faufilai alors sous les couvertures pour me réchauffer et son corps brûlant m'attira comme un aimant et fit le reste.

J'eus l'étrange sensation de flotter.

-Soyez sans crainte, je vous ramène dans votre chambre.

Enveloppée dans une couverture, Peeta m'avait prise dans ses bras et me ramenait à bon port pour éviter toute question gênante, supposai-je. Je prenais conscience de sa force physique qui contrastait avec la douceur de sa voix, de son caractère. J'aimais sa proximité, son odeur, sa chaleur. Mes paupières étaient lourdes mais je luttai pour profiter du spectacle de son profil aux contours très masculins et délicats à la fois. J'aurais voulu prendre résidence dans ses bras. Je ne fus pas ravie de retrouver ces draps froids. Il repartait déjà, me laissant démunie.

-Peeta !

Il revint près de moi si vite que je clignai des yeux.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Ne partez pas tout de suite.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Assis sur le bord du lit, il plongea ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les miens. Des yeux si tendres que je perdis l'usage de la parole. Sa main posée à plat sur le drap, s'approchait très lentement, par à-coup, vers la mienne. Il hésitait à prendre ma main alors que l'on avait passé une nuit dans le même lit. Il n'était décidément pas comme les hommes que j'avais pu croiser. Le contact de ses doigts caressant sur ma peau me bouleversa. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'avais été tellement humiliée par les hommes, tous plus ignobles les uns que les autres. Il était très loin le souvenir de ce qui s'appelait le respect.

Le dos de ma main rentra en contact avec ses lèvres. Et le souvenir perça lentement dans les dédales de mon cerveau. J'étais en pleine confusion. Ma main retrouva le froid du drap en coton. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, perdu lui aussi.

-Je sais que vous hésitez encore, je vais m'améliorer, devenir plus fort pour vous protéger. Je ne me suis pas montré sous mon meilleur jour cette nuit, c'est vrai mais…

-Arrêtez de vous dénigrer ! C'est pénible !

J'avais besoin qu'il soit confiant, qu'il croit en lui-même si je voulais pouvoir croire en un « nous ». Je n'avais aucun doute sur ses capacités à nous défendre.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Reposez-vous encore un peu, je vous préviendrai quand nous serons sur le départ.

A l'entrée de la porte-fenêtre, il s'immobilisa.

-Vous aussi, vous devez arrêter de vous dénigrer, vous êtes unique et merveilleuse, vous êtes parfaite telle que vous êtes.

Il avait disparu mais ces mots perdurèrent longtemps en boucle dans ma tête.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à **Pims10, CarlaHG, et MondeParallele** pour leurs reviews.

Merci pour les alertes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 7

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

Deux semaines plus tard.

Nous avions regagné le nord, pris des billets de train et traversé l'état pour arriver en Oklahoma.

Il nous fallut encore plusieurs jours pour arriver dans un village non loin de Tulsa. J'avais un vague souvenir de cet endroit où j'avais passé quelques vacances avec mon grand-père avant qu'il ne décède prématurément d'une attaque. Le climat était moins aride qu'au Nouveau-Mexique. Je savais que je pourrais nous aménager une vie agréable ici. Il fallait juste que je retape la maison de Paddy, laissée à l'abandon suite à son décès. Ma mère avait empêché mon père d'y accorder du temps, pour elle, cette bicoque ne méritait pas qu'on y investisse du temps ou de l'argent et elle ne voulait pas quitter le Texas. Pour moi, aujourd'hui c'était l'endroit rêvé, et personne ne penserait à venir nous traquer ici, nous y serions à l'abri.

L'aube pointait quand je m'arrêtai devant la masure. J'étais fatigué de cette route que j'avais finie seul. Katniss avait déclaré forfait vers quatre heures. Je sautai hors de notre nouvelle carriole et le cœur battant, je fis le tour des lieux. C'était plus abimé que je ne le pensais mais ça ne me faisait pas peur. Il me restait encore de quoi acheter du matériel et un peu de bétail. J'examinai le terrain défraichi, les enclos à moitié arrachés et je souris.

C'était à moi, j'avais l'acte de propriété dans la poche. J'avais racheté le terrain à la ville pour une bouchée de pain car cette maison, que le Maire n'avait pas réussi à revendre, lui coûtait des frais et grâce à ça, maintenant, j'étais l'heureux propriétaire d'un refuge pour Katniss et sa famille. Nous étions un peu en dehors de la ville, sans pour autant être complétement isolé. Le prochain voisin était à environ cinq cents mètres d'ici.

J'entrai dans la maison, la porte grinça, l'intérieur était sombre, poussiéreux. Je me hâtai d'ouvrir les volets et les fenêtres pour aérer les pièces. Il y avait un séjour et une cuisine d'un côté, deux chambres et une salle d'eau de l'autre. Nous allions devoir nous accommoder de cet espace pour l'instant.

De retour dans le séjour, je m'affalai sur le vieux canapé et m'endormis dans la foulée…

Des cris me tirèrent de mon sommeil; hagard, je cherchai à me rattacher au monde. Je reconnus la maison de Paddy. Je me rendis à l'entrée d'où provenait les voix. Des voix enthousiastes. Primrose fut la première à me voir, elle sautilla jusqu'à moi et m'enserra le cou.

-Alors la voilà enfin la maison de ton grand-père, je l'adore !

Mme Everdeen approcha aussi, posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Merci Peeta.

Elle était soulagée.

-Nous serons bien ici.

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle et heureux de leur soutien. Je cherchai Katniss du regard, elle était encore dehors. Je remarquai d'office son air contrarié. Mon bonheur s'effilocha.

-Fait-nous faire le tour des lieux, me demanda Prim.

-Oui, donne-moi juste un instant.

Je quittai ses bras pour rejoindre Katniss.

-Alors ? La questionnai-je avec appréhension.

Elle me lança un bref coup d'œil.

-Ça fera l'affaire… pour l'instant.

Mon cœur se vrilla. Pas de déception, je savais décrypter ses paroles (du moins j'aimais à le croire) mais le « pour l'instant » me compressa. Avait-elle dans l'idée de partir ? L'avais-je déçu à ce point ?

-Ne fais pas attention Peeta, s'immisça Mme Everdeen dans mes pensées, ne la laisse pas te gâcher ce moment. Viens nous monter ton coin de paradis ensuite je nous ferai des sandwichs et nous pourrons attaquer les travaux.

Après une visite des plus nostalgiques, nous avons déjeuné sur le pouce et je suis ensuite parti en ville acheter de la peinture, du bois, des outils et un peu de ravitaillement. Je ne réapparus qu'en fin d'après-midi. Je détachai ma monture et l'invitai à entrer dans l'enclos pour se restaurer et s'abreuver. J'avais fait le nécessaire avant de partir.

En entrant dans la maison, je fus saisi par le travail accompli. Elles avaient lessivé le sol, les vitres, fait les poussières et les rideaux séchaient sur la corde à linge. Estomaqué, je les appelai d'une voix forte.

-Nous sommes dans les chambres.

C'était la voix de Prim. Je déposai les sacs de provision dans la cuisine et me rendis dans l'une des chambres. Prim et sa mère s'activaient pour redonner vie à cette pièce.

-Il y a des draps, des couvertures, des lampes, des bibelots, rien n'a été pillé, s'étonna Prim.

-Il manque beaucoup de choses, la contredis-je, mais ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel est que nous ayons un toit.

-Tu as raison Peeta, approuva sa mère. Tu as ramené quelques courses et de quoi allumer le poêle et la cuisinière?

-Oui, tout est dans la cuisine.

-Je vais préparer le diner dès que j'ai terminé ici.

-Où est Katniss ?

-Dans l'autre chambre, elle en a trop fait, je l'ai obligée à s'allonger. Il faut qu'elle se repose, elle n'est pas encore complètement remise.

-Remise de quoi ?

Son visage se troubla.

-Rien. Ne te tracasse pas.

Je me tournai vers Prim.  
-Remise de quoi ?

-Katniss n'aimerait pas que j'en parle.

Je voulus insister mais son air fermé m'en dissuada. J'étais de nouveau très inquiet et je me sentais mis à l'écart.

-Je vais m'occuper de l'enclos.

Elles hochèrent la tête et se remirent à leur tâche.

-Nous pouvons avoir cette chambre ? Me demanda Prim avant que je ne quitte la pièce.

C'était celle de Paddy, l'autre appartenait à ma mère.

-C'est un bon choix, elle est plus grande. Choisissez celle que vous souhaitez, je dormirai sur le canapé.

Elles s'observèrent, contrites.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'est égal. Et puis je vais construire une annexe pour que vous ayez chacune votre chambre.

Mme Everdeen fit un pas vers moi, me serra contre elle.

-Tu es vraiment gentil Peeta.

J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras affectueux que je ne m'en sentis pas gêné. Je ressentais cruellement l'absence de ma mère dans sa maison d'enfance et ce contact maternel me fit du bien. J'avais besoin de son aval, de son approbation. J'avais besoin de soutien parce que je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je faisais.

OoooO

Nous étions attablés, en ce lieu qui prenait doucement vie et dans une atmosphère plus détendue. Prim disait les grâces et nos mains jointes, nous avions les yeux fermés, conscients de notre chance.

-Merci d'avoir mis Peeta sur notre route, termina-t-elle.

J'esquivai tous les regards qui se posèrent sur moi et entrepris de servir tout le monde. Mon estomac grondait comme un lion et ce ragoût était visiblement appétissant. Nous parlâmes de travaux, encore de travaux, toujours de travaux.

-Vous dormirez où ? Intervint subitement Katniss.

-Sur le canapé.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-C'est votre maison, vous n'avez pas à dormir dans le canapé.

Etait-ce une invitation ? Mon espoir s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, ce n'était pas convenable de toute façon.

-Je dormirai dans le canapé, décréta-t-elle.

-Hors de question !

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

-Peu importe ! M'agaçai-je.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle s'assombrit un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je décidai d'arrondir les angles.

-Vous avez besoin de repos, vous n'allez pas bien. Dans le séjour, vous n'aurez pas d'intimité.

Elle pâlit, dardant sur sa mère un œil corrosif.

-Je n'ai rien dit Katniss.

-Oui, confirmai-je. Personne ne m'a rien dit, pour ça, pas d'inquiétude.

Mon ton amer ne trompa personne. L'appétit coupée, je fus tenté de quitter la table. Je pris sur moi pour terminer mon dessert et je me mis en devoir de débarrasser.

-Laisse, intervint Prim, on va le faire. Va te reposer, tu dois être exténué.

Elle avait raison, j'étais complètement groggy. La digestion se faisait sentir. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé tout habillé et m'enveloppai dans la couverture qui était apparue là comme par magie. Je ne les entendis pas se lever ni débarrasser, terrassé par le sommeil.

Dans la nuit, un mauvais rêve et une envie pressante me sortirent du sommeil. En revenant m'allonger, j'entendis comme une complainte. Je savais déjà d'où cela provenait. Sur le seuil de la chambre de Katniss, je l'observai dans la pénombre, elle était immobile, immergée dans son cauchemar. Sa mère apparut à mes côtés, me faisant sursauter.

-Va te recoucher, je m'occupe d'elle.

Ce fut à contrecœur que j'obtempérai. Et bien sûr, impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Le tic-tac de l'horloge me rendait fou. Quand la maisonnée fut de nouveau endormie, je finis par me lever. J'étais oppressé, empli d'images atroces qui s'incrustaient sur mes rétines. La nuit était mon ennemie. La solitude aussi.

Assis à même le sol, à l'arrière de la maison, je fixai le terrain défraichi qui ne demandait qu'à revivre. La lune éclairait suffisamment les lieux pour me réconforter. J'imaginai ce que je pourrai planter une fois la terre retournée quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Il m'était facile de deviner l'identité de l'arrivante rien qu'à sa silhouette. Katniss s'assis non loin de moi, enveloppée dans sa couverture.

-Tu…Vous ne dormez pas ?

Impossible de me montrer familier avec elle, j'avais compris qu'elle tenait à cette réserve entre nous.

-J'ai du mal à dormir.

-Je connais ça, soupirai-je.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me rejoindre ?

Mon cœur s'emballa comme une locomotive.

-A deux, on dort mieux, c'est un fait, rajouta-t-elle.

J'étais incapable de lui répondre. Le silence s'éternisa.

-A moins que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. La tête penchée en avant, je lui jetai des coups d'œil rapides. Elle faisait pareil. C'était curieux.

-Nous ne sommes pas fiancés, je ne peux décemment pas dormir avec vous, dis-je enfin.

Elle ne pouvait que constater mon désarroi.

-Nous l'avons déjà fait pourtant.

-Oui, soupirai-je mais c'était des circonstances exceptionnelles.

-En quoi ?

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre.

-Pourquoi nous mettre des barrières ?

-Je veux juste faire les choses correctement.

-Vous êtes correct, croyez-moi.

-Non, vous méritez tellement plus.

-Non. Ce que vous m'offrez est déjà bien au-delà de ce que j'espérais.

Rien n'était plus faux.

-Pourquoi vous vous mésestimez ? Ne voyez-vous pas comme vous irradiez ? Vous êtes au-dessus de nous tous. Bien meilleure que les gens de ce monde.

Elle ne se cacha pas cette fois pour me dévisager.

-Non, ça c'est ce que vous êtes.

Surpris, j'en perdis mes mots. Elle esquissa un geste furtif sur ma joue, une brève caresse qui m'embrasa mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-Vous voyez le meilleur en chacun mais en ce qui me concerne j'ai peur que vous vous fourvoyez.

-Ne croyez pas ça, j'ai compris toute de suite à qui j'avais affaire en vous rencontrant.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Déterminée, franche, combative…

-Vous ne me connaissez pas.

Elle se détourna pour se lever.

-… sensible, douce, compréhensive…

Je me levai pour la contourner et l'empêcher de partir. Ses yeux étaient sombres dans cette pénombre mais tellement lumineux. Ils me sondèrent avec violence, je devinais beaucoup de douleur au travers.

-Ne faites pas ça.

-…généreuse, loyale, humble…

-Arrêtez.

-…rancunière, intraitable, tête de mule…

-Peeta…

Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps à l'énoncé de mon prénom si douloureusement murmuré.

-Ce que je peux t'aimer Katniss Everdeen.

Elle m'embrassa sans prévenir. Un baiser violent, aussi violent que ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Ce contact était inédit, je n'avais jamais embrassé aucune fille. Je me liquéfiais sur place. Elle me rendait fou. J'avais envie de la presser contre moi, de forcer ses lèvres, de l'allonger au sol…

Elle était déjà loin. Je me sentis très démuni, encore baigné dans le désir et l'amour.

Avant de refermer la porte sur elle, elle me donna son profil.

-Ne tarde pas à venir te coucher, je t'attends. Nous devons nous reposer, demain on a du travail.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour ton comm SG971

Voilà la suite

* * *

PARTIE 8

* * *

KATNISS

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais embrassé.

Allongée sur le lit, j'attendais son arrivée avec appréhension et fébrilité. Ce fut avec soulagement que je le vis entrer et s'allonger à mes côtés à même la couverture.

-Tu vas avoir froid.

-Te savoir à mes côtés me réchauffe de partout, tu n'as pas idée.

Ah oui ? Etrange. Il fixait le plafond, je distinguais son visage malgré la pénombre. Il avait des traits tellement doux que mon appréhension diminua parce que je réalisais que je n'avais pas fait d'erreur.

Il était celui qu'il me fallait.

-Bientôt je pourrai être à toi physiquement si tu le souhaites encore.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, affolant chaque millimètre de mon corps. C'était une sensation inconnue jusqu'ici. Je ne pensais pas que je puisse avoir envie d'être dans les bras d'un homme un jour. Etais-je raisonnable, étais-je objective ? Je n'étais pas vraiment digne d'être son épouse, usagée comme je l'étais. Cependant tout dans son regard me donnait l'impression d'être unique et d'être dans mon droit.

Son regard se fit insistant, son silence angoissant.

-Epouse-moi Katniss, dit-il enfin.

Je percevais sa peur, une peur similaire à la mienne : celle du rejet. Je caressai sa joue, repensant à toutes ces paroles qu'il avait dites sur la terrasse. Il me connaissait, je ne sais comment il avait fait en si peu de temps, mais c'était un fait. Il me connaissait et m'acceptait comme j'étais.

Mais comment lui dire ? Comment être sûre qu'il ne regrette pas sa décision ? Il ferma les yeux, je devinais son bien-être, il aimait que je le touche.

-Viens sous la couverture.

-Non, réponds à ma demande.

-Nous devrions d'abord tester notre compatibilité physique.

Il rouvrit les yeux, me fixa sans détour, étonné.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Bien sûr que si. Tous les hommes aiment le sexe.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira-t-il, mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel, je veux plus que ton corps Katniss chérie.

Je frissonnai, soudainement remplie d'affection pour lui. Je sentais son amour avec violence, c'était déstabilisant. Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister en dehors des liens filiaux. Parviendrais-je à l'aimer autant ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire, la raison me dictait une certaine conduite mais mon cœur m'en dictait une autre.

-Passons un marché, proposai-je.

-Je t'écoute.

-Nous ferons un essai dans quelques temps et….

-Non ! S'agaça-t-il. Je refuse cette option.

-Ne me coupe pas la parole, m'agaçai-je à mon tour.

Il se tut, contrarié.

-Et si ça fonctionne, je t'épouserai, conclus-je.

-Je ne veux pas de ce marché.

-C'est ça ou rien.

-Le mariage n'est pas qu'une question de sexe, tant qu'il y a de l'amour, on peut tout régler.

-Ne sois pas naïf.

-Je ne suis pas naïf !

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Je ne l'avais jamais vu fâché, cela durcissait ses traits, sa voix, le rendant terriblement attirant. Je cherchai à rencontrer ses lèvres, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il se détourna et me donna son dos. Vexée, blessée, j'eus un mouvement d'humeur, le bousculant un peu.

-Tu ne comprends rien.

Je lui tournai le dos à mon tour. Après quelques minutes, la douleur physique, mes angoisses, tout refit surface. Ma fierté me retint de me blottir contre lui mais je n'en menais pas large. Je n'eus pas à changer d'avis car il se cala dans mon dos sans prévenir, m'entourant de son bras.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, on fera comme tu voudras.

Je sentis que c'était une grosse concession de sa part, que ça allait contre ses principes, son idée de la vie mais je ne pouvais pas le piéger de la sorte, l'engluer dans une relation vouée à l'échec si nous n'arrivions pas à être ensemble physiquement car il finirait par me haïr. « Il finira par comprendre », me convainquis-je.

II s'endormit rapidement, ce qui ne fut pas mon cas. Sa chaleur rassurante éloigna néanmoins ce qui me tourmentait.

En ouvrant les yeux, je remarquai tout de suite la différence, il était déjà parti du lit. Je cherchai l'heure, attrapai sa montre à gousset (un très bel objet auquel il tenait à l'évidence) et sautai littéralement hors du lit. Dix heures et quart ! Bon sang !

Je remarquai alors le plateau sur ma table de chevet. Il y avait un mot, je reconnus l'écriture de ma mère. Je me rassis, pris les médicaments, avalai le bol de lait, les œufs froids et le pain grillé tartiné de beurre avec plaisir. Le ventre plein, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, observant les alentours. Je n'avais vue que sur l'arrière de la maison, celle qui donnait sur la terrasse et le vaste terrain. Peeta apparut dans mon champ de vision, continuant son travail sur les enclos. Je restai un long moment à l'observer. Il releva soudainement la tête, il lâcha tout ce qu'il faisait et courut vers moi. Quelque chose de fort me retourna le cœur, me donna presque envie de pleurer. Il me fit signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre, ce que je fis avec maladresse. Il m'embrassa sans prévenir, entourant de ses mains mon visage, décuplant mon émoi.

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis mon réveil, me dit-il tout penaud, en s'écartant avec regret.

Je le vis s'attrister quand il remarqua les larmes que je tentai d'endiguer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je t'aime Peeta.

Je refermai déjà la fenêtre, choquée par mes aveux. C'était sorti comme ça, sans filtre, spontanément. Je me dirigeai à la salle d'eau pour me laver. Je devais me reprendre.

La journée se passa sans autre incident. Nous travaillions chacun de notre côté, progressant doucement mais sûrement. J'étais bien ici, dans cette demeure. Je devinai que cet endroit était plein de bons souvenirs pour Peeta, qu'il pouvait s'y épanouir et moi aussi. Le midi j'esquivai le déjeuner, l'après-midi personne ne vint m'enquiquiner. Je me détendis doucement, reprenant mes esprits, cherchant comment gérer cette révélation.

Je préparai le diner quand Peeta fit une approche. Je me raidis, consciente de la tournure de notre relation. Tout allait trop vite. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la table. Il patienta tranquillement, espérant peut-être que j'aborde le sujet avec lui. Il dut se résoudre à entamer la conversation.

-Tu es fâchée avec moi ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites alors ?

-J'ai besoin de temps.

Je continuai de travailler, sans même lui prêter attention.

-Regarde-moi Katniss.

Je l'ignorai. Il s'approcha de moi, m'enlaça. Mon dos se colla à son torse, je me crispai.

-Lâche-moi.

Il s'exécuta, recula, s'apprêtant à quitter la cuisine.

-Attends !

Le dos voutée, je m'en voulus de l'avoir rabroué. Il s'immobilisa et attendit.

-Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir quand tu es près de moi. Et j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il consentit à se tourner vers moi.

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord cette nuit.

-Sur l'aspect physique oui, mais pas sur l'aspect émotionnel.

Je croisai enfin son regard. Et comme je l'avais pressenti, je perdis pied devant tant d'affection. Il n'y avait aucune colère, aucune rancune, aucun reproche dans ses yeux bleus.

-Je pense que tout est clair maintenant.

-Pour toi peut-être mais pas pour moi.

Il amorça un pas vers moi puis se ravisa.

-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Katniss, jamais.

J'avais envie de le croire.

-Ne refoule pas ce que tu ressens parce que moi je ne le fais pas.

-J'ai peur Peeta.

-J'ai peur aussi mais ça en vaut la peine.

Il était si plein de conviction, de détermination. Il pouvait se montrer tour à tour vulnérable et fort, sensible et dur, hésitant et déterminé. Toutes ces facettes me plaisaient, renforçaient ma foi en lui. Je hochai la tête en signe d'acquiescement et il me sourit.

-Tu veux que je t'aide en cuisine ?

-Non va faire ce que tu as à faire, nous dinons bientôt.

Durant le diner, je le servis copieusement, je fus attentive à tous ses besoins. Je ne voulais pas être percée à jour par ma famille mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'avais un grand besoin de m'occuper de lui. En faisant la vaisselle, ma mère s'incrusta et me fila un coup de main. J'attendis ses commentaires qui ne vinrent jamais.

-Demain, j'irai en ville pour chercher du travail, m'annonça-t-elle.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici.

-Vous vous en sortirez.

-Mais tu n'as jamais travaillé.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Et je dois aussi trouver une école pour ta sœur.

Ça en revanche, c'était une bonne idée.

-Très bien, approuvai-je. Quand tous les travaux seront terminés, j'en chercherai aussi du travail.

-Tu dois rester ici pour t'occuper de la maison, de Peeta et de vos enfants.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

J'étais furieuse.

-Faire quoi ?

-On discutait bien et tu te mêles à nouveau de mes affaires.

Elle leva ses deux bras en signe de paix et me laissa terminer seule. En revenant dans la salle, je constatai avec agacement que Peeta s'était endormi sur le fauteuil. Je dus patienter deux bonnes heures avant qu'elles ne se décident à aller se coucher. Et une bonne demi-heure de plus avant d'aller chercher Peeta.

OooooO

Un mois et demi plus tard.

Ma mère travaillait dans une épicerie. Prim avait intégré l'école de la ville. Peeta avait acquis du bétail et s'en occupait d'une main de maitre comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Les travaux étaient terminés, je m'occupais du potager et de mon parterre de fleurs. Je repoussais tous les jours l'idée de reprendre un travail. Je n'étais douée pour rien, j'avais un sentiment d'infériorité tenace qui m'isolait.

Ma mère me trouva déprimée, assise devant mes primevères.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Aboyai-je.

-Peeta m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu ne voulais pas de son aide.

Je l'avais envoyé paitre, c'est vrai. Je m'en voulus.

-Où est-il ? Reniflai-je.

-Il est parti en ville, je lui ai donné une bonne partie de mon salaire pour qu'il achète le reste du matériau nécessaire pour commencer à agrandir la maison.

Il était doué pour tout, ses journées étaient toujours bien remplies. Je l'enviais parfois. Je grimaçai de culpabilité.

-Tu as mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, ça fait longtemps que je ne souffre plus.

Elle prit place à mes côtés avec prudence, posa une main sur mon épaule, m'attira contre elle avec douceur. Je résistai pour la forme mais j'avais besoin de m'épancher. Je me trouvais lamentable. Chacun avait trouvé sa place ici, pris en charge sa vie. Moi, je stagnais, je n'avais ni repères, ni passion. Et j'avais un dégoût de moi-même persistant.

-Pleure ma douce, pleure. Ensuite dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je finis, après maints sanglots, par lâcher le morceau.

-Tu as été profondément blessée et déçue par la vie. Tu manques de repères, tu ne sais pas être heureuse. Je m'en veux terriblement.

Sa voix se brisa. Je me raidis, incapable de supporter son chagrin, ses remords. Elle me garda près de son cœur quand je fis une tentative pour m'éloigner d'elle puis parvint à reprendre le dessus, retrouva une voix normale.

-Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle me fit rentrer à l'intérieur, m'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle tira une grosse boîte en fer de sous son lit et souleva le couvercle. Curieuse, je me penchai, y découvris une machine à coudre.

-C'était à la grand-mère de Peeta.

Elle couvait du regard cette antiquité, caressant le métal de ses doigts.

-Je vais t'apprendre à coudre, tu pourras fabriquer tes propres habits, et si tu es douée, tu pourras aussi nous habiller et même en vendre sur le marché dominical.

Sur le coup, cette idée ne m'enchanta guère mais c'était sans compter sur l'aplomb de ma mère qui, au fil des jours, me donna l'envie de me lancer.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à **SG971 et Pims10** pour leur review.

En réponse à la tienne **Vronik** : Merci! J'apprécie comm. Et merci pour ton comm sur « dans la peau d'un autre ». Ça m'a fait très plaisir. Les reviews sont rares alors je les apprécie grandement.

J'ai commencé ce chapitre il y a longtemps mais avec le départ en vacances, je manquais de temps.

J'apprécie l'ambiance du sud. La plage de Vendres est magnifique.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 9

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

Le matin je m'occupais des bêtes, l'après-midi j'avançais dans l'agrandissement de la maison. La mère de Katniss m'avait fourni de quoi créer une pièce supplémentaire. Ainsi elle pourrait avoir sa propre chambre.

Elle apparut près de moi avec un verre d'eau en milieu d'après-midi.

-Tiens, tu dois avoir soif.

Je l'engloutissais de bon cœur, j'avais chaud. J'étais torse nu mais ça ne changeait rien. Elle revint avec un autre verre et pendant que je l'avalai tout aussi vite, elle observa mes avancées, admirative. Je me sentis fier, je voulais tellement lui faire plaisir.

-Tu avances bien Peeta. Et puis, quand je partirai, cette chambre pourra servir pour votre bébé.

Passé le choc de ce qu'elle avançait, je fronçai les sourcils :

-Tu vas nous quitter ?

-Il le faudra bien, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Déjà faudrait-il qu'entre ma fille et toi ça devienne concret.

Je me remis au travail, évitant de penser à ce qu'elle suggérait. J'y pensais déjà assez la nuit comme ça. Deux mois qu'on s'était embrassés, qu'on s'était dit qu'on s'aimait mais c'était tout. Elle restait campée sur ses positions, refusant de m'épouser tant que certaines choses n'étaient pas réglées. J'avais du mal à concevoir qu'elle veuille tester notre compatibilité sexuelle pour définir si nous pouvions former un couple uni. Pas que je ne saisissais pas son raisonnement mais pour moi, il n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je l'aimais tellement que je savais que ça irait pour nous. Il est vrai que j'avais une appréhension parce que j'étais novice et que je craignais de mal m'y prendre. Elle avait besoin de douceur, de tendresse après tout ce qu'elle avait subi mais j'avais confiance en nous. Le plus inquiétant était qu'elle restait distante physiquement, ne m'autorisant même plus à l'embrasser. Comment avancer dans ces conditions ? Je ne savais plus à quel saint me vouer.

Devant mon silence, elle soupira.

-Je dois reprendre le travail, je serai là pour le diner, me prévint-elle.

-A tout à l'heure.

Mon cœur n'était plus à ce que je faisais, il était ailleurs, près d'une jeune femme qui luttait pour remonter et qui refusait mon aide. Elle m'avait rejeté plusieurs fois. Elle se montrait dure, voulant réussir par elle-même (ce que je comprenais) comme pour prouver quelque chose. Ne voyait-elle pas toutes les capacités qu'elle avait ? Pourquoi se dénigrait-elle autant ?

-Peeta regarde !

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Katniss tenait devant elle une robe longue en coton d'un bleu pâle qui contrastait avec sa peau mat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Elle est pour toi ?

-Non pour Prim.

-Elle est parfaite, cette couleur lui ira très bien, très bon choix.

Elle me sonda avec méfiance.

-Je la trouve un peu trop large, j'ai dû me tromper dans les mesures.

-Non, je pense que ça lui ira. Quand elle rentrera, il faudra qu'elle l'essaye mais je sais que ça ira.

Elle me sourit, retrouvant confiance.

-J'ai un autre modèle à te montrer.

Elle revint au bout de deux minutes avec une chemise. Etonné, je la laissai s'approcher.

-J'espère qu'elle t'ira, j'ai pris tes mesures quand tu dormais, je voulais te faire une surprise.

Elle me tendit la chemise dans le même bleu que la robe de Prim. Je peinai à la boutonner, les boutons étaient petits et j'étais malhabile sous son regard perçant.

-Attends.

Elle prit le relais et mon cœur s'affola tandis qu'elle effleurait ma peau. Je la dévisageai avec passion, elle m'ignora royalement, cependant le rougissement de ses joues la trahit. Je voulus attraper sa main, elle recula et s'absorba dans la contemplation de son œuvre.

-Tu es parfait.

Je ne répondis pas, envoûté par le regard affectueux qu'elle m'offrit. Elle daignait enfin me regarder. Son expression se modifia, se troubla.

-Ne la salis pas.

Elle déjà sur le seuil, prête à partir mais elle se ravisa. Elle se retourna à peine, me donnant son profil :

-Ce soir, dit-elle simplement avant de disparaitre.

Elle avait lâché ça comme ça, sans filtre, j'étais en transe revisualisant tous mes fantasmes. Impossible de travailler, je devais sortir prendre l'air, marcher un peu, évacuer ma tension. Je fis un long trajet, passant devant chez notre plus proche voisin. Sa femme me salua, je le lui rendis. C'était des gens charmants, d'honnêtes travailleurs. Je continuai ma route encore une bonne demi-heure, bifurquant vers les collines, cherchant à ne penser à rien. Je commençai à transpirer, je m'assis contre un arbre et profitai de l'ombre pour avoir de l'air frais et fermer un peu les yeux.

Je m'étais assoupi, un peu courbaturé, je me redressai d'un coup pour rentrer. J'entendis des voix, c'était peut –être ce qui m'avait réveillé. J'ouvris grand les yeux en remarquant ma future belle-mère qui avançait main dans la main avec un homme. Un homme que je connaissais…

Mitch, notre voisin.

Il l'enlaça dans une étreinte passionnée, elle le lui rendit, persuadée d'être seuls au monde. Et puis elle se figea en me découvrant planté là, les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle se détacha de lui vivement, elle lui fit un signe de tête dans ma direction, il se tourna, me remarqua enfin. Ils s'approchèrent de moi rapidement, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, je ne voulais pas être mêlé à ça. Dire que je venais de voir sa femme il y a peu.

-Peeta ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Il attrapa mon bras, je m'en libérai sèchement.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Mon regard dévia vers elle.

-Je croyais que travailliez ?

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, prise en flagrant délit de mensonge.

-Ne la blâmez pas, intervint Mitch, grand gaillard blond un peu dégarni, aux yeux bleus, au visage émacié, pas loin de la cinquantaine. Je lui ai demandé de venir me retrouver en ville, j'avais envie de la voir.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, faites ce que vous voulez, laissez-moi en dehors de ça.

-Ne dites rien à Effie, je vous en prie.

Sa femme…

Je fermai les yeux, éprouvé. Mentir ce n'était pas mon genre. Mon cœur se compressa en pensant à Katniss.

-S'il te plait, ajouta sa mère, ne dis rien, surtout à Katniss.

Je fis volte-face.

-Je refuse de lui mentir.

-Pas de lui mentir, ne lui dis rien, c'est tout.

Je serrai les poings, fâché.

-Ne faites rien de stupide, enchaina Mitch, soucieux.

-Vous avez du culot. Pourquoi je devrais faire ça pour vous ?

-Ma femme souffrira.

\- Elle souffrira quoi qu'il arrive, il faut le lui dire.

-Je le ferai, j'ai promis à Poppy de le faire.

Je regardai vers celle qu'il surnommait étrangement Poppy, elle acquiesça :

-Il a promis.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule, la serrant contre lui.

-Nous n'avons pas voulu ça, ce n'est pas facile à gérer.

Il se pencha vers elle, une affection évidente dans les yeux. Il était dur de leur en vouloir à présent.

-Je dois rentrer, décrétai-je en m'éloignant.

C'était déjà l'heure du diner quand je franchis le seuil, contrarié J'entendais Katniss ruminer car nous étions en retard et que ça allait refroidir. Sa mère arriva peu après moi, elle prit place non loin, évitant de me regarder. Katniss se calma une fois tout le monde à table et nous servit. Je perçus son attention sur moi mais j'étais incapable de lui faire face. Prim raconta sa journée, tout se déroula sans accroc. Je débarrassai et je rejoignis Katniss dans la cuisine, elle faisait la vaisselle. Je pris un torchon pour essuyer les assiettes.

-Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? Me questionna-t-elle avec une franchise effarante.

Je manquai de faire tomber l'assiette dans mes mains. Elle continuait de s'atteler à sa tâche mais ses mâchoires contractées trahissaient sa tension.

-Je rêve de ça chaque nuit, j'y pense chaque jour, je brûle tellement de te découvrir que ça me fait mal.

J'en avais presque honte mais c'était comme ça et il fallait qu'elle le sache. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil rapide, gênée.

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores alors ? Pourquoi tu es parti sans me prévenir ?

-Tu sais pourquoi.

Du moins en partie.

-Tout cela sera réglé ce soir. Je vais me changer, je t'attends dans notre chambre.

-Mais ta mère et Prim ? M'affolai-je, anxieux de la réalisation imminente de ce que je souhaitais.

-Elles vont chez le voisin, il fête son anniversaire. Ils nous a tous invités mais j'ai refusé pour nous deux. Ma mère a très bien compris. Elles ne rentreront pas tôt. Ne tarde pas.

Le voisin…

Non…

Elle me tendit la dernière assiette et s'éloigna sans savoir à quel point j'étais en plein marasme. Je pris un certain temps pour me laver, imaginant le pire à quelques centaines de mètres de là oubliant par là-même qu'une personne m'attendait.

-Peeta ?

Katniss apparut tel un ange, sublime dans cette robe de nuit d'un blanc immaculé. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres, rosit un peu ses lèvres. J'attrapai une serviette pour me sécher et me ceinturer la taille. Je me rapprochai d'elle, elle recula, le bras tendu vers moi. Elle n'avait pas eu d'émotion en me découvrant nu ce qui perturba. Dans la chambre, des bougies créaient une ambiance propice à l'amour. Elle referma la porte derrière moi et me contourna pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle détacha les boutons de sa robe, se dénuda entièrement et s'allongea sur le drap.

-Je suis prête.

Ça manquait terriblement de romantisme, mon cerveau le savait, mon corps lui réagissait autrement, je bouillonnais à l'intérieur. Je défis ma serviette et m'allongeai ses côtés. Je devais résister à l'envie de me jeter sur elle, je devais réfléchir, agir en douceur pour ne pas la brusquer. Les secondes passaient, je ne savais toujours pas comment faire.

-Je ne suis pas vierge, dit-elle subitement, braquant des yeux démunis vers moi, mais peux-tu faire comme si je l'étais ?

Je séchai ses larmes, caressa sa joue, mal en point.

-Tu l'es à mes yeux, tu es la plus pure et la plus douce des femmes.

Elle se tourna vers moi, encadrant mon visage de ses mains.

-Tu es si gentil. C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi.

Je lui souris, je devinais tellement d'amour à travers ces paroles.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime d'autre ?

-Dis-moi.

J'étais troublé par son regard franc.

-Le bleu de tes yeux.

J'espérais ardemment qu'elle y voie tout mon amour. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux.

-J'aime aussi le blond de tes cheveux.

Elle laissa ensuite glisser son pouce sur ma pommette. J'étais au paradis, bouleversé par la tendresse dont elle faisait preuve envers moi.

-J'aime aussi la douceur de ta peau.

Sa main s'éloigna de mon visage, effleura mon épaule, mon bras, ma main. Nos doigts se mêlèrent, nos corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre…

-Mais si tu savais comme j'aime ton odeur…

Elle plongea son nez dans mon cou, me reniflant avec outrance. Je perdis la notion des choses, ignorant tout ce qui n'était pas son corps, ses lèvres, sa peau. Je la découvris charnellement, douloureusement, impatiemment. Mes doigts prenaient la marque de chaque parcelle de son corps, cherchant à mémoriser son anatomie dans les moindres détails. Quand elle me laissa entrer en elle, je fus englouti par le désir, tentant de me réfréner pour contempler son visage, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche entrouverte. C'était chaud et doux en elle, je voulais qu'elle me sente, quelle soupire, qu'elle murmure mon prénom, qu'elle m'agrippe les épaules comme dans mes rêves. Il fallait qu'elle découvre notre amour physique mutuel.

Elle suivait mon rythme, supportant mes assauts maladroits.

-Katniss, Katniss…

Elle fourra son nez à nouveau dans mon cou, me respirant longuement, me mordillant encore et encore, agrippant mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, bloquant ma respiration pour lutter contre le raz de marée qui montait mais rien ne put faire barrage à ce déferlement qui me priva de mes facultés. Je fus aspiré dans antre, brisé dans mon élan, figé dans un plaisir foudroyant qui me terrassa.

Allongé sur elle, ses bras autour de moi me donnaient une impression de cocon, de bien-être absolu. Je la ressentais dans ma chair, dans mon âme. Elle était partout, elle était tout.

-C'était merveilleux, murmurai-je.

Ne voyant pas de réponse venir, je me fis violence pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle me détaillait avec intensité.

-J'en suis heureuse, dit-elle enfin. J'avais peur de ne pas te convenir. Ça m'angoissait tellement si tu savais.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas eu mal, et c'était même agréable, sourit-elle.

Agréable ! Alors que je m'étais consumé dans notre étreinte ! Elle dut remarquer ma déconfiture car elle perdit son entrain et fronça ses sourcils à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux ?

Comment lui dire ? Je me détachai d'elle, atterrissant sur mon dos. Je fixai le plafond, dépité, effondré. Elle se cala contre moi, sa joue sur mon cœur, sa main sur mon torse.

-Nous allons pouvoir nous marier.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à **SG971 et Pims10** pour leur review.

En réponse à la tienne **Vronik** : Oui, lol, Katniss manque de tact. Merci de ton soutien, voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 10

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

Je confectionnai ma robe de mariage avec soin, très soucieuse du résultat. Je voulais quelque chose de sobre tout en étant adapté à la situation. Elle n'était pas blanche, je ne le souhaitais pas. Cependant le ton écru était agréable au regard.

Nous avions fixé la date, cela se déroulerait un mois après mon anniversaire. Le mois de juin était chaud ici mais j'avais besoin de temps pour réaliser aussi le costume de Peeta. Ma mère m'avait proposé de l'acheter mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais le faire pour Peeta, lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable et lui offrir ce cadeau. J'espérais troquer un peu de satin bleu contre plusieurs de mes robes sur le premier marché que je ferai afin de lui réaliser le costume idéal. Le résultat serait bien, j'en étais persuadée.

Je fis une pause, je m'assis sur le perron, observant l'horizon. En ce début du mois de mai, l'air était très agréable. J'appréciais ce silence : ma mère travaillait, Prim était à l'école et Peeta en ville pour acquérir de la volaille.

Peeta.

Je souris en pensant à lui.

Il était heureux à l'idée que l'on se marie. Depuis cette nuit d'essai, il y a une semaine, nous n'avions pas réitérer l'expérience mais cela ne m'inquiétait pas. Nous aurions tout le temps après notre mariage. Cela c'était si bien passé, il s'était révélé tellement tendre et doux. Ce n'était pas une surprise en soi mais j'étais passé par tant de mains brutales que je bénissais le seigneur de l'avoir mis sur mon chemin. Il était l'incarnation du bien et je l'aimais tellement. Cela me faisait peur parfois, je me sentais un peu démunie face à tout cet amour que j'avais du mal à lui exprimer. Enfin, ce n'était pas la mer à boire, un jour je saurai l'aimer comme il le méritait.

Je me remis au travail, le temps défila à une vitesse folle. J'en oubliai de manger et quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursautai.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ma douce.

Ma mère était rentrée, elle affichait cette même mine sombre qu'elle arborait depuis une semaine. Je l'avais questionnée à ce sujet, impossible de savoir ce qui la perturbait.

-Tu avances bien, s'enthousiasma-t-elle avec sincérité.

Elle se pencha vers mon travail et me conseilla deux ou trois petites choses pour améliorer le décolleté de la robe. Ses remarques pertinentes me donnèrent une vision nouvelle de cette robe et me motivèrent pour continuer malgré la faim qui commençait à me tenailler. Elle prit place non loin de moi, m'observa sans rien dire.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Lui demandai-je après une heure.

-Pas loin de seize heures.

J'avais vraiment faim.

-Prim ne va pas tarder. Et Peeta aussi j'espère.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Toujours contrariée ?

-Non, s'étonna-t-elle. Je vais bien.

-A d'autre. Pourquoi tu me dis pas franchement ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je vais bien.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, maman.

-Je vais bien.

C'était visiblement faux et cela m'énerva.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, m'agaçai-je. Faudra pas venir pleurer dans mes jupes après.

Elle se leva :

-Je vais préparer le diner. Tu n'as pas déjeuné, j'en suis sûre, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

J'aurais dû dire non mais ma tête commençait à me tourner.

-Oui. Merci.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un sandwich contenant un reste de dinde et de mayonnaise. Un pur régal.

-J'ai déjà commandé votre cadeau de mariage, m'annonça-t-elle.

Je lui fis face, étonnée.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée, tu dois garder ton salaire pour des choses plus importantes.

-Comme déménager ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux anxieux.

-La maison est assez grande pour nous quatre, pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

L'idée de rester seule avec Peeta me faisait peur. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il faudra bien que l'on parte ta sœur et moi, ma douce. Tu vas te marier, avoir tes enfants.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne me sentais pas la force ni le droit d'avoir des enfants après ce qui s'était passé, et c'était égoïste pour Peeta, je le savais. Mais il comprendrait, j'en étais persuadée.

-Ne pars pas maman.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais rester avec moi, je croyais que j'étais un fardeau pour toi, souvenir d'un passé que tu voudrais oublier.

-C'était vrai, mais depuis que nous sommes ici, à l'abri, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et j'ai compris que Snow t'avais contrainte, que tu étais aussi une victime. Tu m'as dit que je ne savais pas tout.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Je m'étais lancée sur ce terrain, et je craignais les réponses. Ma mère était devenue toute pale, elle se détourna vers la fenêtre. Je voyais sa poitrine se soulever, signe d'une forte émotion. Je voulus la rejoindre mais mon instinct me commanda de rester à ma place.

-Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, j'étais déjà avec un jeune homme. Il s'appelait Cory Snow.

Je crus avoir mal entendu.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de ton père et j'ai quitté Cory qui l'a mal supporté. Ils se sont battus et ton père lui a mis la raclée de sa vie. Jamais Cory n'a pardonné cette humiliation. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. J'étais avec lui par contrainte, il me faisait peur en fait. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur moi et je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'étais jolie à l'époque, et ça m'a desservie.

Je n'étais plus sûre de vouloir connaitre la suite.

-Quand tu es née, j'ai tourné la page, nous étions heureux avec ton père. Cory avait quitté la ville depuis longtemps. Mais il est revenu, il a assassiné son père et a pris sa place à la tête du bordel. Il est revenu à la charge, ton père l'a encore remis à sa place. Alors…

Sa voix tremblait, elle manquait de souffle. Et moi j'avais la sensation de tomber. Une longue chute.

-… il a envoyé des hommes à lui chez nous en pleine nuit, ils ont tué ton père et ils ont fait passer ça pour un cambriolage.

J'étais clouée sur ma chaise, brisée en mille morceaux.

-Il me manque si tu savais. Je l'aimais tellement.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Peeta lui ressemble. Il a le cœur sur la main et sait défendre ceux qu'il aime quand il le faut. C'est vraiment celui qu'il te faut.

-Je le sais.

Je finis par me décider à la rejoindre. Face à elle, je la sondai jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

-Pourquoi tu es restée ?

Ses yeux se voilèrent de douleur. Une douleur que je n'aurais jamais imaginée découvrir au fond d'elle.

-J'ai tenté de partir.

Surprise, j'attendis la suite.

-Il voulait que je devienne sa compagne, il en était hors de question. J'étais pleine de haine et de rage. Par trois fois j'ai tenté de fuir.

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

-Tu n'avais que cinq ans et Prim était un bébé. Je te disais qu'on partait en promenade, emportant le minimum et de quoi manger. La première fois, il nous a retrouvées au bout de deux heures. Il m'a juste sermonnée. La deuxième fois, il lui a fallu moins d'une heure pour nous ramener et pourtant j'avais pris mes précautions, fait d'énormes détours. Cette fois-là, il m'a menacée de vous emmener loin de moi mais je ne pouvais pas rester sous sa coupe. Alors j'ai réessayé sauf qu'il m'avait mise sous surveillance constante. En moins de dix minutes, il m'est lui-même tombée dessus. Il a fait bruler notre carriole, il a abattu notre cheval et il m'a trainée par les cheveux jusqu'au milieu de ses hommes.

Je sentis un gout de bile remonter dans ma bouche.

-Rassure-toi, il me voulait trop dans son lit pour laisser ses hommes abuser de moi, il les a, par contre, autorisés à me rouer de coups. J'ai vite perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillée, il avait emmené Prim. J'ai cru perdre la raison. Heureusement que tu étais là, c'est grâce à toi que je n'ai pas sombré. Tu t'es occupée de ta pauvre mère du haut de tes cinq ans.

-Comment tu as récupéré Prim ?

-J'ai accepté de lui céder mon corps et il a promis de vous épargner.

-Maman…

J'eus un élan incontrôlable envers elle, la serrant avec force contre moi.

-Maman, maman, maman…

Je pleurais dans son épaule.

-Je croyais vraiment qu'il te laisserait en paix Katniss. Il n'a fait que mentir et mentir. Il a brisé ma famille, il a fait en sorte que je perde l'amour de mes filles sur le long terme. Il m'a puni parce que je ne l'aimais pas, parce que je lui avais préféré ton père et parce que ton père lui avait tenu tête. Je m'en suis voulu, j'ai baissé les bras, j'ai perdu goût à la vie. Je suis désolée Katniss.

-Ne le sois pas, sanglotai-je.

-Toutes ces souffrances dans ta chair, ces fausse-couches que j'ai dû provoquer, j'ai fini par me haïr et j'ai retrouvé un peu de lucidité. Je suis donc allée le voir pour qu'il te libère, il m'a alors puni de ne pas t'avoir stérilisée.

Je me rappelais de son visage marqué, de ses yeux rougis de sang, de ma haine envers Snow qui ressurgit en cet instant avec violence.

-J'ai envie de le tuer.

Elle me serra enfin à son tour.

-Non, je t'en supplie. Plus de haine, plus de violence, je veux juste que l'on oublie et que l'on soit heureuse. Peeta est pour toi ce que ton père était pour moi. Chéris-le, profite de ton bonheur.

-Maman… maman… je t'aime. Reste avec moi, je te protégerai, je ferai en sorte que tu sois heureuse.

-Oh Katniss…

Son visage dans mon cou, je perçus ses larmes.

-On va y arriver, on ne laissera pas ce bâtard nous séparer, maman.

Elle se redressa et me caressa la joue.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Oui ?

Prim entra, coupant court à notre conversation.

-Je suis rentrée.

Son sourire s'effaça en remarquant nos visages mélancoliques.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Je lui tendis un bras, ma mère l'autre.

-Tout va bien, la rassura notre mère, on parlait du mariage, on est un peu émue.

Elle se glissa contre nous. Nous l'entourâmes de nos bras, formant un bloc d'amour bien compact.

-J'ai hâte d'être au mariage, déclara ma sœur avec enthousiasme.

OooooO

Le jour de mes dix-neuf ans se déroula comme une journée ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Ma mère insista pour préparer le diner et me demanda de me changer. C'était trop beau pour durer, j'aurais dû m'en doute. Je m'exécutai en grommelant.

J'étais assise devant la coiffeuse de la défunte mère de Peeta qui siégeait dans la chambre de ma sœur et de ma mère. Je me brossais les cheveux lentement, cela m'apaisait. Je tentais d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler cette femme, si elle avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds comme son fils. Elle devait être très belle…

-Tu devrais faire une tresse, me conseilla Prim en apparaissant dans le reflet du miroir.

-Je ne sais pas bien la faire tu le sais.

-Je vais t'aider.

Elle terminait quand j'entendis Peeta rentrer de son voyage dans la ville voisine. Je me hâtai de le rejoindre, il m'avait tant manqué. Deux jours qu'il était parti ! Il me sourit, réchauffant tout mon corps.

-Tu es très belle, Katniss.

Il me tendit quelque chose.

-Bon anniversaire.

Je fronçai les sourcils, refroidie. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des cadeaux. J'allais me sentir redevable.

-Ouvre, insista-t-il devant mon hésitation.

Je pris le paquet bien enveloppé, cela pesait un peu. Je m'installai à la table à manger pour le déballer correctement.

-Du tissu ! S'exclama ma mère qui était venue assister à la scène. Quelle bonne idée !

Et quel tissu ! Du satin et de la broderie anglaise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car c'était pile ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était un bon investissement, Peeta m'avait fait un cadeau utile et je me levai pour l'enlacer.

-Merci.

-Je voulais t'offrir une bague de fiançailles mais je connaissais déjà ta réaction.

Je le remerciai doublement de m'avoir épargné de le blesser.

-Les alliances suffiront, nous en avons déjà parlé.

Il allait riposter mais ma mère s'en mêla avec toute ma gratitude.

-Nous pouvons passer à table, Peeta va te changer, Prim dresse une belle table. Je vais chercher du vin chez le voisin.

Je sentis Peeta se raidir dans mes bras. Il regardait ma mère passer la porte d'entrée.

-Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

Il reprit vite contenance et profita du départ de Prim dans la cuisine pour m'embrasser.

-Tu m'as manqué mon amour.

Baiser qui s'éternisa, ses bras se resserrant autour de moi avec douceur mais fermeté. Je perçus son envie, caressa sa joue, souriant contre ses lèvres.

-Il faut patienter un peu. Quand elles dormiront…

Je reculai un peu pour contempler son beau visage… qui rougissait.

-Ne sois pas gêné, c'est naturel.

-Je sais qu'il faut attendre notre nuit de noces mais…

Il détourna le regard, cela me déplut :

-Dis-moi ce qui te mine.

-Je voudrais que tu ressentes ce que je ressens quand nous sommes… ensemble intimement.

Il avait chuchoté ces mots avec tristesse. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui faisait de la peine.

-Ça c'est si bien passé, nous étions heureux. Je ne comprends pas.

-Je…

Il s'interrompit car Prim revenait avec les assiettes.

-Je vais me laver.

Soucieuse, je le laissai partir.

OooooO

Nous dinions tous les quatre, détendus. Prim avait dressé une belle table, mère avait cuisiné mes plats préférés, Peeta avait ramené des fleurs qui ornaient la table. Il était terriblement beau dans cette chemise d'un jaune pâle, ornée d'un gilet à carreaux dans les tons bruns. Il s'était rasé, il avait taillé ses cheveux, les avait coiffés en arrière. Ils brillaient de gouttes d'eau non séchées. J'avais du mal à regarder ailleurs. Prim était une vraie pipelette, elle alimentait la conversation de ce diner. Elle aussi avait revêtu sa plus belle robe tout comme ma mère. J'appréciai l'effort même si ce n'était pas utile. Ma mère éclata de rire à une anecdote de Prim. Mon regard dévia vers elle, je m'émerveillai de la voir ainsi même si ce n'était que temporaire, même si je ne savais toujours pas ce qui la tracassait. Je la regardai d'un œil neuf, un œil plein d'affection. Elle croisa mon regard, se troubla et me sourit.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, ma douce.

Elle se leva et contourna la table rapidement. Elle me tendit un tout petit paquet, dedans il y avait une boîte en carton que j'ouvris.

-Oh…

-C'est ma bague de fiançailles, je te l'offre.

Impossible de m'indigner tant le geste était symbolique. Je pris sa main, la serrai fort en signe de remerciement. C'était un cadeau inestimable, un souvenir de mon père. Je caressai son alliance de mon pouce, son annulaire semblait un peu dénudé maintenant. Ma mère embrassa le haut de mon crâne et retourna s'asseoir.

-Donne-la à Peeta qu'il te la passe au doigt.

Je remarquai son visage un peu contrarié. J'eus enfin conscience de ce dont je l'avais privé. Je lui tendis la bague et il la fixa longuement avant de s'en emparer sous mes yeux contrits. Il soupira :

-Quand saurai-je te dire non ?

-Jamais, je l'espère.

Il posa un genou à terre, fit sa demande en bonne et due forme. Cette demande n'aurait dû être qu'une formalité mais elle s'auréola d'une aura solennelle qui alourdit l'ambiance d'une forte émotion. Quand je répondis « oui », des tonnerres d'applaudissement vinrent accueillir cette réponse et ma mère paya sa tournée de vin.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à **SG971** pour sa review.

En réponse à la tienne **Vronik** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lol. Je sais que j'aime le drame mais quand même. Merci de ton soutien, voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

PARTIE 11

* * *

PDV Peeta

Katniss avait bu plus que de raison et elle s'était endormie très tôt. J'étais assis sur le perron derrière la maison, surveillant les bêtes de loin. J'avais encore tellement de choses à faire, tellement de projets mais je n'arrivais à penser qu'à Katniss. La nuit amorçait son arrivée. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à aller dormir. J'étais frustré. Et puis toutes sortes d'émotions me tournaient dans la tête. Cette demande en mariage impromptue avait bouleversé son monde, moi le premier.

Ces deux jours loin d'elle avait accentué le manque physique, je m'étais résolu à attendre notre nuit de noces mais j'appréhendais de devoir revivre une expérience comme celle que je venais de vivre. J'avais besoin de ressentir notre communion physique et son désir pour moi, je voulais l'entendre soupirer et gémir dans mes bras, je voulais…

« C'est bon arrête ! Ne sois pas égoïste, c'est normal sa réaction après tout ce qu'elle a vécu ! »

Je me levai d'un coup, un peu de marche me ferait du bien.

-Peeta ?

Ma future belle-mère apparut sur le seuil de la porte :

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

-Il est encore tôt, je vais plutôt aller marcher.

-Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ?

-Rien.

L'idée de rester près d'elle me minait à cause de ce que je savais sur elle, il y avait de la tension entre nous et c'était plus flagrant maintenant que Katniss s'était rapprochée de sa mère durant mon absence. Elle m'en avait brièvement touché un mot avant de s'endormir, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Lui mentir me tuait.

Elle approcha vers moi :

-Tu sais, je vais en parler à Katniss.

-Quand ?

-Bientôt, peut-être demain.

-Ah oui ?

-Mitch va tout dire à sa femme, nous pourrons ensuite commencer une nouvelle vie, lui et moi.

-Tu crois réellement que tout va bien se passer ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Non, je suis lucide mais il faut révéler la vérité, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

-Je suis d'accord.

J'avais de la peine pour ma voisine. Elle allait terriblement souffrir.

-Je me sens coupable, me confia-t-elle, je ne voulais pas de cette situation.

-Alors pourquoi avoir continué ?

Elle était maintenant à ma hauteur.

-Marchons un peu.

Elle avança et je lui emboitais le pas. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise, je croisai mes mains derrière mon dos et patientai.

-Quand j'ai prospecté pour trouver du travail, je suis tombée sur lui. Tu sais qu'il tient l'épicerie de la ville et il cherchait un homme pour l'aider en vue d'agrandir son commerce. J'y suis allée au culot et je me suis proposée. Il m'a ri au nez…

 _« -Ecoutez chère voisine…_

 _-Pas de ça entre nous. Demandez-moi n'importe quelle tâche, je vais le faire. »_

-Je lui ai alors prouvé que j'étais aussi forte qu'un homme et que je n'avais peur de rien. Après la vie que j'avais vécue, j'avais une force en moi qui me donnait confiance. Il a dû se rendre à l'évidence, j'étais obstinée. J'ai arraché l'affiche qu'il venait de placarder et j'ai décrété que j'étais sa nouvelle employée.

Je comprenais d'où Katniss tenait cette obstination.

-Il m'a dit que je devais savoir me défendre si je voulais avoir le poste. Il m'a donné des cours de tirs de temps en temps. Et c'est là que les choses ont déraillé. Je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras et ça s'est produit. Il s'est confondu en excuses et nous avons pris nos distances.

Elle frottait ses mains les unes contre les autres.

-Ce n'était prémédité, Peeta.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

-J'y tiens, je ne veux pas perdre ton estime. Les semaines passaient et tout allait bien. Du moins, je le croyais mais un soir en rentrant, il m'a croisé et a proposé de me ramener. Il avait bu et semblait si malheureux. Je lui ai conseillé de rentrer auprès de sa femme mais il s'est arrêté et je l'ai vu pleurer. J'ai fini par monter dans sa carriole et il s'est confié à moi. Ils ont perdu leur fils à la guerre il y a deux ans et depuis, sa femme a sombré dans la mélancolie et lui dans l'alcool.

Cette même guerre que je haïssais et qui durait et durait encore. Tant de familles brisées, tant de vies sacrifiées, au nom de quoi ?

-J'ai essayé de les aider tous les deux. Je suis allée voir Eiffie très souvent mais elle s'est éteinte.

-Pauvre femme.

Je ne pouvais imaginer son calvaire. J'avais certes perdu ma famille ce qui m'avait anéanti mais j'avais pu me reconstruire et avec le temps la douleur avait diminué. Mais perdre un enfant…

-Il ne peut pas l'abandonner, elle a besoin de lui.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il n'en peut plus de la voir ainsi. Il a perdu son fils et sa femme en même temps. Il était seul. Nous avons commencé à nous voir en cachette mais je déteste ça. Je ne sais plus comment réagir, la vie m'offre une nouvelle chance mais à quel prix ? Je sais juste que je ne veux pas l'abandonner, il resombrera dans l'alcool et se fera du mal.

Tout était compliqué, je voyais bien qu'elle culpabilisait. Son attitude des derniers jours étaient maintenant compréhensible.

-Il veut tout quitter, m'emmener avec lui.

Elle hésita à poursuivre :

-Mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter, les répercussions seraient terribles.

-Je ne sais pas si Katniss supportera ton départ.

-Encore faudrait-il qu'elle me pardonne cet écart de conduite.

-Elle ne te jugera pas, pas si tu lui expliques.

-Tu crois ?

Elle semblait réellement inquiète de l'opinion de sa fille. Je hochais la tête avec assurance.

-Mais si tu décides de partir…

-Il le faudra bien un jour ou l'autre, elle doit vivre sa vie avec toi. Et nous viendrons vous rendre visite dans tous les cas.

-Et qu'en pense Prim ?

-J'ai déjà commencé à tâter le terrain, elle ne refuse pas l'idée si nous ne partons pas trop loin. Elle veut pouvoir s'occuper de ses futurs neveux ou nièces.

Je souris malgré moi. Cet avenir qu'elle dépeignait me rendait heureux. J'étais béni de les avoir rencontrées toutes les trois. Je les aimais profondément et mon cœur avait retrouvé sa raison de battre.

-Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi… Poppy. Je serai toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle s'immobilisa pour me faire face. Elle souriait tout en pleurant. C'était déstabilisant. Elle caressa brièvement ma joue et rebroussa chemin. En revenant me coucher, je me sentais plus serein. Pendant que je me déshabillais, Katniss commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

-Laisse-la , ne la touche pas, marmonna-t-elle.

Je me hâtai de la rejoindre sous les draps pour la rassurer. Elle ouvrit des yeux hagards :

-Maman ?

-C'est moi, mon amour. Tout va bien.

-Je dois le tuer, continua-t-elle sans me reconnaitre, sinon il va encore te faire du mal.

Ses yeux lourds de sommeil se refermèrent, je l'attirais contre moi, anxieux. Adieu sérénité, je devais prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle venait de dire et régler moi-même ce problème une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

 **PDV HAYMITCH**

Allongé à côté de ma femme, je ne dormais pas. Elle m'avait tourné le dos et ronflait légèrement. Elle prenait des mixtures à base de plantes pour dormir. Elle dormait beaucoup, voulant peut-être échapper à notre vie… ou à la vie tout court. J'avais craint tellement de fois qu'elle ne mette fin à ses jours. Elle avait toujours été la lumière de ma vie même après que notre petit bonhomme soit né. Tout tournait toujours autour d'eux, je ne vivais que pour eux. La vie m'avait gâté, j'étais heureux.

Et puis, il y avait eu la guerre et elle m'avait tout pris. Malgré l'alcool, je gardais toujours cette sensation cruelle de vide.

Mon visage se tourna vers la fenêtre, imaginant voir d'ici la maison de Poppy. J'aurais tout donné pour l'avoir près de moi en cet instant. Les nuits étaient rudes pour moi, longues, très longues, peuplées de cauchemars. Je rêvais de l'explosion qui avait réduit le corps de Lony en miette. Je le voyais ressusciter et me montrer du doigt, me reprochant de l'avoir envoyé à la mort.

 _-Tu m'as tué, et tu as tué maman._

C'était atroce. Je me réveillais en sueur, hagard et je cherchais du réconfort auprès de ma femme.

En vain.

Eiffie accentuait cette culpabilité. Elle me reprochait aussi de l'avoir laissé partir là-bas. Mais quel choix avais-je ? C'était son devoir. J'avais été jugé inapte avec mon genou branlant sinon j'y aurais été aussi. J'aurais préféré mille fois prendre sa place mais les choses ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi. Il était si fier le jour de son départ, pas une once de peur l'habitait. L'apanage de la jeunesse sûrement. Il se croyait immortel mais je savais que cette impression disparaitrait vite de sa tête une fois confronté aux horreurs de la guerre. Je le revoyais dans sa tenue, beau comme un prince, aussi blond que nous, aussi costaud que moi, aussi parfait que sa mère. Il était la plus belle chose que nous ayons faite dans notre vie. Nous l'avions serré fort et il avait ri :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas on se revoit vite.

Trois mois plus tard, il était mort. Sa fiancé avait fini par déménager, dévastée par sa perte. Les amis de Lony n'étaient pas revenus non plus.

Trop de familles endeuillées. Trop de ténèbres dans notre entourage. Nous essayions tous de survivre mais certaines familles avaient déserté la ville. J'aurais voulu faire pareil mais Eiffie refusait de laisser cette maison, là où notre fils avait grandi. Alors comment réapprendre à vivre dans ces conditions ? Je m'étais réfugié dans l'alcool mais ce n'était qu'une liberté illusoire, j'étais toujours prisonnier de mes démons.

J'allais fermer les yeux quand une ombre apparut à la fenêtre, je me levai d'un coup, prêt à saisir mon fusil jamais loin de mon lit, mais ce n'était que Poppy. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je sortis par derrière pour la rejoindre, nous nous éloignâmes par précaution.

-Je pensais à toi, dis-je simplement.

Elle m'observa avec une évidente tendresse. Je me sentis revivre, réconforté par son visage d'ange, réchauffé par son amour qu'elle peinait à dissimuler. Un amour inespéré, un amour qui me faisait peur, un amour entravé par des chaines. D'un seul coup mes cauchemars semblaient loin et une lumière luisait au fond de ce long tunnel noir qu'était ma vie. Je l'enlaçai pour la serrer très fort.

-Comment s'est passé la soirée d'anniversaire de ta fille ?

-Bien, éluda-t-elle, toujours gênée de me parler de ses enfants. Merci pour le vin, ajouta-t-elle.

-J'espère que tu as bu un coup pour moi, ris-je.

Je ne buvais plus depuis quelques semaines mais c'était très dur. Chaque jour était une lutte permanente, heureusement que j'avais de la volonté et une bonne motivation. Elle voulut s'éloigner mais je la gardai dans le creux de mes bras.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi viens-tu ici si tard ?

Elle évitait mon regard, hésitante.

-Dis-moi ?

-Je pense que tu devrais rester avec ta femme, tu ne devrais pas l'abandonner.

-On en a déjà discuté, m'agaçai-je, pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis ?

-J'en ai discuté avec Peeta…

Je la lâchai soudain anxieux. Je frottai ma main sur mon crâne dégarni plusieurs fois.

-Quoi ? C'est lui qui te prend la tête ?

-Non, il est de mon côté mais je ressens son malaise parce qu'il est déjà au fond de moi.

-Tu ne dois pas te mêler de ça, c'est mon problème.

-Je sais mais ta femme aussi souffre, si votre couple ne fonctionne plus c'est parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire son deuil sinon tu serais encore avec elle.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas envie de ressasser tout ça, j'y avais réfléchis des milliers de fois. Et la culpabilité j'en avais marre.

-Peut-être mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Et je t'aime.

C'était des mots que je prononçais rarement car ils étaient sacrés pour moi. Et en cet instant j'avais besoin de lui exprimer ce que je ressentais pour elle.

-Tu n'es pas un palliatif à mon malheur, ni un pansement, un moyen de fuir.

-Tu es sûr de ça ?

Elle avait tellement peur, je percevais sa souffrance et je ne voulais plus qu'elle se sente responsable d'avoir précipité l'implosion de mon couple.

-Je ne suis sûr de rien et je suis mort de trouille mais je t'aime ça c'est sûr.

Elle se glissa contre moi. Son visage dans mon cou.

-Mitch.

Je l'encerclai à nouveau, ému par sa voix qui s'était brisée.

-Je me sens misérable, murmura-t-elle.

-Non, non, non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Je la tourmentais avec tous mes soucis.

-Tu t'es occupée de nous, tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour nous.

-Je me sens misérable parce que je te veux pour moi et que ce n'est pas juste pour elle. Tu es son mari pas le mien. Je sais trop ce que ça fait d'être privée de celui qu'on aime. Tu t'es engagée auprès d'elle et je n'ai aucun droit de te demander de la quitter.

-Tu ne m'a rien demandé. Et entre elle et moi, il n'y a plus d'amour.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Je sens que tu l'aimes encore.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, la joue appuyée contre ses cheveux.

-Peut-être mais elle ne m'aime plus. Ma présence ne fait qu'attiser sa haine. Quand elle s'anime, je ne perçois que de la répulsion, de la colère, de la rancune.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé.

-Peut-être que si, je ne sais plus à vrai dire. Si je reste, un jour, il y aura un drame.

Elle quitta mes bras pour me dévisager avec angoisse.

-Tu penses qu'elle attentera à ses jours ?

-Non, aux miens. Un peu avant ton arrivée, une après-midi où je me reposais, usé par mes nuits blanches, je me suis réveillé en sursaut, elle tenait un couteau dans sa main, elle était penchée au-dessus de moi, elle avait le regard glacial. J'ai réussi à la désarmer avec du mal et pourtant elle a un petit gabarit comparé à moi. Elle était comme possédée.

Elle attrapa mes mains.

-Tu crois qu'elle peut recommencer ou c'était un simple moment d'égarement ? S'alarma-t-elle.

-Il n'y a rien eu depuis mais je reste sur mes gardes. Je ne la reconnais plus.

Elle semblait désorientée.

-Il faut l'aider.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire.

Face à face, nous étions perdus, à la dérive face à ce naufrage affectif.

-J'ai essayé, insistai-je, mais nous ne parvenions pas à communiquer et elle m'en veut. Jamais elle ne me pardonnera.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	12. Chapter 12

Pas de review, dommage. Ça m'a un peu découragée.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

PARTIE 12

* * *

 **PDV MITCH**

Il était temps.

Ça faisait trop longtemps que je tournais autour du pot.

Trop longtemps que je me sentais prisonnier, acculé.

-Eiffie ?

Elle ne répondit pas comme à son habitude. Il était encore tôt, l'odeur du café me guida vers la cuisine. Elle était assise et sirotait son café, l'air ailleurs. Elle était encore en robe de nuit, enveloppée dans un peignoir en soie, reliques de son passé mouvementé. Ses cheveux étaient noués dans un foulard dont elle parvenait toujours à préserver la blancheur. Ici, en cet instant, elle ne semblait pas appartenir à ce monde rempli de poussière et de sueur.

Je me rappelai notre rencontre, c'était il n'y a pas loin de vingt-cinq ans.

J'avais vingt-quatre ans. Je vadrouillais comme beaucoup de jeunes, cherchant du travail là où il y en avait. J'étais grand, robuste, pas mal de ma personne. Je ne comptais que sur moi-même, j'étais orphelin depuis des lustres. Parmi mes compères de route, il y en avait un qui aimait picoler et danser. Souvent nous allions dans des bars mais cette fois-là, il nous avait emmenés au cœur d'une grande ville et j'avais découvert les salons privés. C'était un endroit plutôt classe où des filles dansaient et chantaient avec un certain talent affublées de robes à froufrou. Toute ma bourse y était passée mais je n'avais rien regretté parce que j'étais tombée sur la plus belle fille de la Terre. J'avais dû batailler sévère pour qu'elle ne me jette un œil et accepte une invitation à diner mais le temps avait fait le reste et nous nous étions mariés sur un coup de tête sans réfléchir au lendemain. Elle avait accepté de partir sur les routes avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte. Là, il avait fallu trouver un endroit où se poser et une autre vie avait commencé.

Je me servis une tasse de café et pris place en face d'elle. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas m'avoir dans son champ de mire. Elle conservait sur son visage les stigmates de la perte de notre fils. Ils étaient incrustés dans sa chaire, indélébiles. Je ne pouvais ignorer son mal-être même si elle préférait ignorer le mien. Les années n'avaient pas eu de prises sur elle, elle demeurait magnifique. Je l'aimais encore, Poppy avait raison.

Poppy.

Je me sentis abattu, elle souffrait de cette situation. Cela faisait presqu'un mois qu'elle était venue me voir et je ne l'avais pas revue depuis car elle avait pris quelques congés pour s'occuper du mariage de sa fille. Elle était prise entre deux feux. Je devais régler ça… pour elle mais surtout pour moi. Je voyais bien que je n'étais d'aucun réconfort pour ma femme. Elle me haïssait véritablement et cela m'était intolérable.

-Ton café va être froid, se manifesta-t-elle à ma plus grande surprise.

J'étais noué, mais j'avalai néanmoins ce bon café qu'elle savait si bien préparer. Je reposai la tasse sur la table, mes mains tremblaient malgré moi. C'était dur de ne pas picoler et de manquer de sommeil. Le travail ne suffisait plus pour échapper à mon quotidien.

Quand je la vis amorcer un geste pour se lever, je retrouvai du courage.

-Attends. J'ai à te parler.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-S'il te plait.

-Si c'est au sujet de notre fils…

-Non. Ce n'est pas de lui que je veux te parler.

-Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

Elle darda sur moi des yeux plus animés que d'habitude. J'avais peut-être éveillé sa curiosité.

-Je souhaiterais divorcer.

Ça y est, les mots avaient été dits. Elle n'exprima rien de plus qu'un léger froncement de sourcils.

-Très bien.

-Je continuerai à subvenir à tes besoins.

-Très bien.

-Je te laisserai la maison.

-Très bien.

-Eiffie, soupirai-je, anxieux.

-Nous avons fait le tour, prends tes affaires et va-t'en.

Abasourdi, je restai un moment sans voix. Elle se leva et je retrouvai illico mes moyens. Je la saisis au vol avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine.

-Ne me touche pas !

Elle exprimait enfin quelque chose et cela me rassura.

-Tu es en colère, c'est normal mais nous devons en discuter.

-Je ne suis pas en colère. Et il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je t'ai proposé le divorce parce que je ne suis pas heureux et je sais que tu ne l'es pas non plus. Je voulais ton sentiment sur cette situation. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'abandonne.

-Tu m'as abandonnée il y a bien longtemps.

-C'est faux ! J'ai tout fait pour retisser des liens avec toi après la mort de Lony.

Ses yeux devinrent glacés comme à chaque fois que je citais le nom de notre fils.

-Tu as brisé ces liens en l'envoyant à la mort. Jamais plus je ne te ferai confiance, jamais plus je ne te respecterai, jamais plus je ne t'aimerai.

J'avais mal dans la poitrine, je me sentais sur le point de m'effondrer comme un bateau qui s'abime en pleine mer.

-Chérie…

Elle me frappa en plein visage.

-Comment oses-tu !

J'étais inerte, complètement hagard.

-Je veux que tu quittes cette maison.

-Je… je n'ai nulle part où aller, laisse-moi quelques jours…

-Tu n'as qu'à aller chez cette pute que tu aimes tant, me cracha-t-elle au visage avec animosité.

Comment savait-elle… ?

-Ne prends pas cet air ahuri avec moi, tu insultes mon intelligence. J'ai des yeux Haymitch et les gens ça parle.

-Je…

Que lui dire ?

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu de me laisser devenir la risée de la ville.

Je baissai la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Et je ne savais pas où cela me mènerait. Je voulais tellement que nous puissions nous aimer à nouveau.

-Mon amour pour toi est mort avec notre fils. Tu aurais dû me quitter depuis longtemps au lieu de me faire subir ta présence. Tu me répugnes, et l'odeur de cette femme sur toi est insupportable. Dire que tu as continué à venir dans notre lit alors que tu te vautrais avec elle dans la fange !

-Je n'ai jamais eu de relations intimes avec elle, me défendis-je.

Elle m'examina avec une rare intensité, cherchant le mensonge dans mes yeux. Elle parut ébranlée.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis encore marié, et je t'aime encore…

-Ça suffit ! Donne-moi la vraie raison !

-Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle continua de me dévisager avec perplexité.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien…, bafouillai-je, mal à l'aise, elle respecte les liens sacrés du mariage.

-Vraiment ?

-Elle est veuve, elle a été mariée.

-C'est surprenant.

-Mais pourquoi donc ?

-Tu ne sais donc rien à son sujet ?

-Je sais ce que je dois savoir. Que pourrais-tu savoir que je ne sache pas ?

-Et bien par exemple, qu'elles viennent ses filles et elle-même du Nouveau-Mexique.

-Elle est originaire du Texas, la contrai-je.

-Et ce sont des filles de joie, continua-t-elle comme si je n'étais pas intervenu.

J'éclatai d'un rire agacé.

-Tu dérailles complètement.

La folie la guettait réellement, réalisai-je avec tristesse.

-Quelqu'un les cherche, m'assena-t-elle comme si de rien était.

-Hein ?

-Un étranger a questionné les habitants de la ville et des environs à leur sujet. Mais personne ne les a balancées. Moi y compris. Il n'aurait pas dû nous menacer.

-Des menaces ? M'effarai-je.

-Il les cherche pour les ramener à un gars pas très sympathique propriétaire d'un bordel.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir raison au sujet de Poppy me tuait. Il était impossible qu'elle fusse…

Je secouai la tête, je devais me reprendre.

-Pourquoi je te mentirai ?

-C'était il y a combien de temps ?

-Un bon mois.

Un mois !

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

Je compris la stupidité de ma question avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

-Laisse tomber. Il faut que je prévienne Poppy.

-Poppy ? C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ? Comme c'est mignon, railla-t-elle.

Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais inquiet. Elle me tourna le dos.

-Vas la prévenir et profites-en pour t'installer à demeure. Je dois aller faire des courses, quand je reviens je veux que tu sois parti. Je m'occupe de régler cette affaire de divorce.

* * *

 **PDV KATNISS**

-Maman ?

Ma mère retouchait la robe que j'allais porter à mon mariage. Sauf qu'elle ne bougeait plus depuis au moins deux minutes. Elle semblait ailleurs, tourmentée et cela faisait plusieurs semaines que ça durait.

-Maman !

Elle revint à elle et continua de piquer des aiguilles par-ci par-là.

-J'ai fini.

Elle m'examina de haut en bas avec satisfaction. Dans le reflet du miroir en pied, j'eus du mal à me reconnaitre. C'était réellement une robe magnifique : couleur crème, en soie. Elle était longue et droite avec une petite traine. Cintrée sous la poitrine, rehaussée d'un peu de dentelle et agrémentée d'un décolleté carré, je me trouvais jolie avec cette tenue. Je souris à mon reflet.

-Merci maman d'avoir corrigé mes erreurs, elle est parfaite maintenant.

Elle m'entoura les épaules et m'embrassa la joue. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras. Je l'aimais tellement. Depuis que j'avais baissé mes barrières, je ne cessai de voir mon amour pour elle croitre de façon démesurée. Et mon inquiétude aussi. Je cherchais comment régler cette histoire avec Snow mais la préparation de mon mariage me prenait beaucoup de temps. J'avais de l'appréhension, comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ne pleure pas ma douce, dit-elle en séchant mes larmes. Tout va bien se passer. Allez, enlève ta robe, je dois finir les retouches.

Je m'exécutai, soucieuse. Dans deux jours, je me mariais et je me sentais anxieuse. Elle repartit avec ma robe sous le bras et j'enfilai une vieille robe usée afin de continuer à nettoyer la maison pour le grand jour. Peeta travaillait à l'extérieur, fignolant les derniers préparatifs pour accueillir nos rares invités. Je lui posai la main sur l'épaule, il me sourit et je le lui rendis.

-Tu as terminé avec ta robe ?

-Oui, maman fait les dernières retouches.

-J'ai hâte de la voir.

-Deux jours, mon chéri. Il faut encore patienter.

Il m'était si facile de me laisser aller à la tendresse avec lui. Je me sentais heureuse malgré tous mes tracas. Ceux que j'aimais étaient près de moi. Il lâcha ses outils et me souleva de terre avant de m'embrasser. C'était agréable, je lui rendis son étreinte avec affection.

-Ne t'emballe pas trop, il faut te préserver pour notre nuit de noces, le taquinai-je en riant.

Il me sonda du regard avec tant de sérieux que je cessai de m'esclaffer.

-Tu es encore inquiet ?

Il ne répondit pas mais je sus que c'était le cas. Nous avions réitéré un rapprochement physique et comme la fois précédente, j'avais apprécié d'être dans ses bras, sa douceur, sa chaleur, sa tendresse. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait de plus.

Je caressai sa joue.

-Regarde-moi.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens, me défiant de prendre cela à la légère.

-Ne te mets pas martèle ne tête, tout fonctionne entre nous, c'est ce qui compte.

Il retourna à son travail, les sourcils froncés.

-Peeta ?

-J'ai encore du travail Katniss. On se retrouve au diner, d'accord ?

-D'accord, soupirai-je.

Dans la cuisine, Prim terminait de préparer le diner. Elle était intenable, toujours à sauter partout avec insouciance. On aurait dit que c'était elle qui se mariait. Je passais tout droit, pour regagner la salle à manger. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Après une bonne demi-heure, je voulus aller faire pipi. Je poussais la porte de l'arrière de la maison quand j'entendis une voix que je ne reconnus pas. Je fis demi-tour pour aller chercher notre fusil planqué dans la remise et je m'approchai discrètement des voix, aux aguets, prête à me battre. Je reconnus notre voisin, il parlait à ma mère. Il était agité et elle était toute pâle. Je rabaissais mon fusil et tendis l'oreille.

-Tu es sûr Mitch ?

-Oui, j'ai vérifié, elle n'a pas menti.

-Oh non, se désola ma mère. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Je vais t'aider, je vous protégerai.

Il l'enlaça à ma plus grande stupéfaction ce qui me rendit complètement sourde à leur conversation. Je sentais mon cœur battre comme une furie et toute lucidité s'envola quand il posa sa bouche d'ivrogne sur celle de ma mère. Je le mis en joue en lui hurlant d'ôter ses sales pattes de ma mère.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à **Pims 10, just peria et** **Everlalways** pour leur comm !

En réponse aux tiennes **Véro** : Ben oui, je me disais aussi, c'est bizarre, j'ai pas ton avis. Bref, pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que ça continue à te plaire ! Merci encore.

En réponse aux tiennes **Chipie** : Je ne t'avais pas répondue, merci pour tes comms ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je vois que tu as lu d'autres fics, je pourrais savoir lesquelles ?

Vous m'avez bien reboostée, on continue sur cette note positive.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

PARTIE 13

* * *

 **PDV POPPY**

-Katniss non !

J'avais sursauté en l'entendant hurler. Je me plaçai devant Mitch, effrayée de la voir braquer une arme sur lui. Celui-ci restait prudent, il n'eut aucun geste brusque mais refusa que je serve de bouclier.

-Allez-vous-en ! Cria Katniss.

J'avançai vers elle, le cœur tambourinant, elle avait le sang chaud, elle était capable de tout quand elle sentait ses proches en danger.

-Ça va ma douce. Je vais t'expliquer mais baisse ton fusil.

-Non, je veux qu'il parte !

Je me tournai vers Mitch, il serrait les dents, contrarié d'être traité de la sorte.

-Chéri, je t'en prie, attends-moi quelques minutes devant la maison, je vais régler ça.

Il soupira en obtempérant. Une fois hors de vue, Katniss baissa son fusil et approcha vivement. Son visage exprimait tant de choses que je ne saurais définir ce qui prédominait : colère, angoisse, surprise, déception ?

-Maman ? Mais c'est quoi son problème? Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ça ? Il t'a forcé la main ? C'est à cause de ton travail ? Il se croit tout permis ? Il fait pression sur toi ?

Elle continua à débiter un flot de paroles qui exprimait son désarroi. Elle avait eu peur pour moi.

-Allons nous asseoir.

Pour une fois, elle accepta sans broncher. Elle déposa le fusil non loin d'elle et attendit que je prenne la parole.

-Je voulais t'en parler depuis longtemps…

Elle se raidit, son visage se ferma. Je gardai le silence car elle tentait de comprendre par elle-même ce qu'il se passait.

-Ne me dis pas…

-Oui, je suis amoureuse d'Haymitch.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds :

-Mais c'est pire !

Je ne comprenais plus.

-Je pensais plutôt à une histoire de coucherie.

-Bien sûr que non, nous n'avons pas atteint ce stade. Haymitch est marié et je respecte cela.

-Dans quoi tu t'es fourrée ?

Elle secoua la tête, excédée.

-Ce n'était pas prémédité, me justifiai-je.

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

-Un peu plus de trois mois.

Je la vis serrer les poings.

-Trois mois que tu me mens.

Sa déception était réelle et cela me brisa le cœur.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne voulais pas en parler parce que je ne savais pas où cela irait. J'espérais qu'Haymitch puisse renouer des liens avec sa femme.

-Tu n'en penses pas un mot !

-Pardon ?

-Si tu l'aimes tu ne peux pas souhaiter qu'il te quitte.

-Quand on aime, on souhaite ce qu'il y a de mieux à l'autre Katniss.

-Le mieux pour lui c'est toi.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

-Je le sais, tu es mille fois trop bien pour lui.

Elle savait dire son amour par des manières bien détournées parfois. Je caressai sa tresse avec affection.

-C'est gentil mais c'est faux. Et ne change pas de sujet.

Elle marmonna un instant dans sa barbe.

-La mort de leur fils les a anéantis, cela a créé un fossé entre eux. Je n'ai pas essayé de profiter de tout ça, c'est arrivé bien malgré nous.

-Tu aurais dû mettre fin à tout ça ! Tu te retrouves dans de beaux draps !

-J'ai essayé, j'ai mis de la distance, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour les réunir mais ça ne fonctionne pas et je ne veux plus être seule, Katniss.

Elle darda sur moi un regard dur.

-Et tu as pensé à sa femme ?

-Elle vient de le mettre dehors.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, persista-t-elle. J'en aurais fait autant si mon mari me trompait mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elle ne l'aime plus. Tu sais bien que nos actes ne correspondent pas toujours à ce que l'on ressent.

Elle parlait surtout pour elle, elle qui avait toujours gardé tout en elle, affichant parfois une sérénité factice ou une indifférence qui cachait une grande souffrance.

-Tu as peut-être raison mais je ne vais pas le laisser à la rue. Il a besoin d'un toit et…

-Tu veux qu'il vienne ici ? Hors de question !

-Katniss…

-Non ! Il se démerde, il trouve une auberge, une tente, une autre femme crédule chez qui s'installer mais il ne mettra pas un pied ici, et il ne te verra plus jamais !

Je me levai, outrée, je savais qu'elle réagirait mal mais là…

-Je ne suis pas crédule et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Katniss, j'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux.

Elle se leva à son tour, nous nous toisions durement.

-Je ne veux pas d'un ivrogne comme beau-père et encore moins dans ma maison.

-Il ne boit plus, martelai-je.

-Un ivrogne reste toujours un ivrogne !

-Ne le juge pas sans savoir !

-Je ne le juge pas, il a le droit de boire, de tromper sa femme, de faire ce que bon lui chante tant que ça ne te concerne pas.

Il fallait que je retrouve un peu de calme, Katniss était trop furieuse pour m'écouter et je sentais que j'allais dire des choses que j'allais regretter.

-Je vais faire un tour avec Haymitch, quand je reviens, on en reparlera.

Elle voulut m'empêcher de partir mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle. Je contournai la maison, Haymitch marchait de long en large, son chapeau à la main. Quand il m'aperçut il se rua vers moi :

-Alors ?

-Elle est fâchée mais ça va passer, le rassurai-je, allons marcher un peu.

Il m'entoura l'épaule et nous progressâmes lentement vers l'opposé de sa maison. J'étais terrassée par la nouvelle qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Snow nous cherchait, c'était un miracle que personne ne nous ait dénoncés. Encore plus miraculeux qu'Eiffie aussi ait couvert notre présence ici. Je connaissais la plupart des habitants avec le travail que je faisais, je rencontrais beaucoup de monde : des gens honnêtes, des gens intègres. Nous étions bien tombées mes filles et moi en nous installant ici avec Peeta.

La peur me tenaillait car je ne pouvais rien dire à Katniss, je ne voulais pas gâcher son mariage. Dire que Snow nous cherchait ! Et je savais qu'il finirait par nous trouver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur toi, me promit Mitch comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. S'il le faut j'irai moi-même à sa rencontre.

Au lieu de me rassurer, cela accentua mon mal-être. Snow avait déjà pris mon mari, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Mitch.

-Je t'en prie n'y va pas. Il n'y a pas de raisons que son sbire revienne, nous sommes en sécurité.

Il ne répliqua pas mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord.

-Quoi qu'il se soit passé cela n'a plus d'importance, ajouta-t-il. Il n'a plus aucun droit sur vous. Il n'en a jamais eu d'ailleurs.

Je me crispai :

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ce gars, ce Snow, il tient un bordel c'est ça ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui, il observait le sol ou ses pieds, qu'en savais-je. Il était très concentré sur ce qu'il fixait en tout cas. Une autre forme d'inquiétude me gagna.

-Oui.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se retint.

-Tu t'interroges à mon sujet ?

-C'est pas grave, dit-il enfin mais sa voix trahissait ce mensonge.

-Si ça l'est ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Je ne comprends pas…,commença-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

Il gratta sa barbe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec ce gars ?

-Ma fille était une de ses filles, avouai-je enfin après un lourd silence.

Il s'immobilisa, me lâcha, choqué :

-Ta fille ? Celle qui se marie ?

-Oui Katniss.

Il darda sur moi un œil écœuré :

-Quel genre de gars utilise une fillette pour … ?

Il se tut, je perçus quelque chose que je n'aimais pas dans son regard.

-Quel genre de mère entraine sa fille dans cette galère, tu te demandes ?

Il n'infirma pas, ses yeux bleu métallique me transpercèrent . Il m'aurait rouée de coups, je ne me serais pas sentie plus meurtrie qu'en cet instant.

-Ne pleure pas, Poppy.

Il me serra très fort.

-J'te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. C'est juste que…

-C'est horrible, je sais.

Il attrapa mon visage entre ses deux mains :

-Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Je jetai un œil vers la maison devenue toute petite. Il y avait une silhouette devant la maison. Sûrement Katniss. Elle guettait mon retour.

-Pas maintenant, je dois retourner voir Katniss et la convaincre de te garder avec nous.

-Ne la force pas, soupira-t-il. Je trouverai bien un endroit où aller.

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Il essuya encore une larme, j'étais effondrée, j'avais besoin qu'il reste, j'avais besoin de lui aujourd'hui plus que jamais face à l'éventualité d'une fin funeste, je voulais partager ce qu'il pouvait rester de ma vie avec lui.

Il hocha la tête simplement.

-Je reviens, attends-moi près de ta carriole.

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

Katniss était plantée devant l'entrée depuis un moment. Elle guettait sa mère, inquiète de la savoir avec notre voisin. Elle avait appris la chose par hasard et j'aurais préféré que cela se fasse autrement. J'avais pourtant prévenu sa mère. Assis sur le perron, je patientai avec elle. Je n'étais pas rassuré, surtout depuis que je la voyais se trimbaler avec le fusil.

-Tu devrais le ranger.

-Non, on ne sait jamais.

-M. Abernathy ne fera rien à ta mère.

-Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Il a osé poser ses grosses pattes sur elle.

Cette idée la rendait folle de rage. Elle crispa sa main sur le fusil qui pendait vers le sol. Il me parut nécessaire d'intervenir. Elle céda et me confia l'arme quand elle vit sa mère revenir vers nous.

-Enfin.

Une fois l'arme en lieu sûr, je revins vers elle. Poppy arriva au même moment.

-Mitch a besoin d'un endroit pour vivre, attaqua-t-elle sans préambule. Sa femme accepte le divorce avec un départ immédiat de la maison.

Cela me parut un peu extrême comme réaction, mais je ne connaissais rien de leur relation, et je n'avais pas à porter de jugement.

-Pas ici, décréta Katniss.

Poppy se tourna vers moi. J'étais gêné par cette situation mais j'avais aussi compris que ces deux-là s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup et n'avaient pas tenté de tricher. Ils étaient juste un peu perdus.

-Peeta non plus ne veut pas, décida-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse Katniss. C'est aussi sa maison, il nous y a accueillies.

Katniss se focalisa sur moi. Je n'en menais pas large car je savais ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je pris du temps pour répondre.

-Peeta ? Insista Poppy.

-C'est autant ta maison que la nôtre, tu le sais, tu as le droit d'héberger qui bon te semble.

-Peeta ! S'écria Katniss avec rancune.

-Merci Peeta, me sourit Poppy avec tristesse.

Cela lui coutait de contrer sa fille en passant par moi.

-Il est marié, il peut pas dormir avec elle, ici ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Ta mère à sa propre chambre, à elle de voir comment elle s'organise, ils ne sont pas obligés de dormir ensemble.

Elle ne trouva rien à redire, elle nous contra autrement.

-Je ne veux pas d'homme inconnu ici. Tu devrais le comprendre toi plus que les autres, maman.

Poppy plia sous le sous-entendu, dévastée. Je sentis un gout de bile dans ma bouche, ébranlé par tout ce à quoi cela nous ramenait.

-Il n'est pas comme eux. Ce n'est pas une bête, souffla sa mère avec douleur.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-J'ai croisé assez d'animal pour savoir quand j'en croise un.

-Ne me force pas la main maman, je t'en prie.

Je vis Poppy se résigner.

-Bien.

Sa mère nous contourna et entra dans la maison. Katniss lui emboita le pas, soucieuse. Et elle avait raison de s'inquiéter car sa mère faisait sa valise.

-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'affola Katniss.

-Je pars avec Mitch, nous trouverons où nous loger. En attendant, garde ta sœur le temps que l'on s'installe quelque part.

Katniss attrapa la valise de sa mère, la retourna, jetant tous ses habits sur le lit.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant Katniss, s'emporta Poppy en ramassant ses affaires.

-C'est toi qui fais l'enfant, je te dis non et tu fais tes valises !

-Je ne veux pas être loin de lui, tu peux comprendre ça, non.

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes, tu peux comprendre ça, aussi.

Elles étaient en larmes toutes les deux. Il fallait que j'intervienne. Je pris la valise des mains de Poppy.

-Va chercher Mitch, dis-lui que nous l'accueillons avec plaisir.

Katniss gronda rageusement mais je l'ignorai jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que sa mère soit hors de la maison. Je me tournai vers elle, accusant le coup. Elle m'en voulait énormément.

-Tu sais très bien le sort que je réserve à quiconque tentera de vous faire du mal. Alors détends-toi, accepte le bonheur de ta mère, elle en a besoin.

Elle continua à me regarder comme le pire des traitres.

-Elle s'inquiétait que tu la rejettes à cause de ça. Tu dois la laisser vivre sa vie Katniss sinon elle…

Je m'interrompis, cloué sur place par sa stupéfaction. Son expression se modifia de façon terrifiante.

-Tu étais au courant ?

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à **Pims 10,** **Just Peria** **et Véro** pour leur comm ! J'ai bien rigolé !

Pauvre Peeta, lol !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

PARTIE 14

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

-Tu étais au courant ?

Je ne reconnus pas le son de ma voix. Je ne me reconnus pas moi-même.

-Katniss...

Peeta avança vers moi. Je reculai machinalement, refusant tout contact. Même la vision de son visage m'était insupportable en cet instant tant l'innocence qu'il affichait était mensonger. Je marchais de long en large, furieuse.

-Tu le savais, murmurai-je.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent être.

Je ne sais pas comment il parvenait à rester aussi calme. Mon cœur menaçait de lâcher, je tremblais comme une feuille.

-Tu le savais, marmonnai-je encore.

-Katniss, écoute-moi, tenta-t-il en attrapant mon bras.

- _Tu le savais !_ Hurlai-je en lui faisant face.

Je le repoussai violemment. Il devint toute pale. Prim apparut sur le seuil de la chambre.

-Pourquoi tu cries Katniss ?

Je me détournai d'elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça. J'étais une boule de nerfs au bord de l'implosion.

-Laisse-nous, lui demanda gentiment Peeta.

-Le diner est prêt, insista-t-elle.

-Nous serons là dans quelques minutes. Préviens ta mère, elle est dehors avec notre voisin. Il va rester ici quelques temps.

J'eus envie de hurler à cette idée.

-Ah, ça y est, elle vous l'a dit, nous révéla Prim avec un soulagement évident.

Je fis volte-face, horrifiée.

-Tu étais aussi au courant ?

-Oui. Maman voulait savoir si j'étais d'accord pour partir avec eux si jamais…

-Partir avec eux, la coupai-je.

J'étais au bord du gouffre. Ma poitrine me fit subitement très mal. Je serrai mon poing contre mon cœur pour atténuer la douleur.

-Katniss ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Peeta s'approcha vivement pour m'examiner mais je le repoussai avec fureur. Je forçai le passage et quittai la chambre pour traverser la maison. Sur le perron, je bousculai le voisin qui entrait avec ses deux valises. Je voyais trouble, ma tête me tourna, je vacillai, trébuchai et m'effondrai comme une masse sur les marches puis sur le sol dur. Les cris se firent lointains avant de disparaitre complètement.

OoooO

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup, oppressée.

J'étais dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit, sous la couverture.

-Tu es réveillée ma chérie.

J'étais un peu vaseuse, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une migraine.

-Peeta ?

Il attrapa ma main, la serra avec douceur.

-Pardonne-moi, Katniss. Je m'en veux terriblement. Dieu soit loué, tu es sauve. On a eu affreusement peur.

Que je lui pardonne ? Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Ma vision restait floue, j'avais tellement mal au crâne. Et je me sentais lourde.

-Je vais chercher ta mère.

Il s'exécuta avant de revenir avec elle. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et m'ausculta à sa manière bien à elle.

-J'ai mal à la tête maman.

-Tu es tombée, tu as eu un malaise. Ta tête a heurté les marches et le sol. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose qui va te soulager.

Elle me fit avaler une mixture infâme.

-Peeta va me chercher un peu de soupe, lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Vingt-deux heures passées, ma douce.

Je ne comprenais rien, depuis combien de temps j'étais là ? Je savais juste que j'avais très mal et que je voulais dormir.

-Je suis fatiguée.

-C'est normal, c'est le choc. Mange un peu, ensuite tu pourras dormir, Peeta et moi veillerons sur toi cette nuit.

Elle me redressa un peu et m'aida à avaler ma soupe, cuillère après cuillère. Cela parut être une éternité. Mon mal de crâne diminua et je me rendormis. Je fus réveillée plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Ma mère s'inquiétait et vérifiait mon état de conscience. J'entendais au loin la voix apaisante de Peeta. Au petit jour, je me réveillai à ses côtés, il dormait à même la couverture, tourné vers moi. Je me sentais mieux, je parvins à me lever pour aller faire pipi et boire quelque chose. J'avais terriblement soif. J'enfilai ma robe de chambre car j'avais un peu froid.

Dans la cuisine, je me servis un peu de lait et il restait quelques tranches du pain que Prim avait fait la veille. Je les tartinai de beurre et déjeunai dans le silence de cette maison endormie. Il était très tôt, me rendis-je compte. Le ventre plein, je pris le temps de réfléchir. A la veille de mon mariage, je me sentais terriblement seule et malheureuse. J'avais envie de faire marche arrière, de m'éloigner de ma famille et de Peeta. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me trahirait tous ainsi alors que je les aimais tellement. Je fixai mon bol à la recherche d'une solution qui me permettrait de leur pardonner. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Je ne voulais pas de cet intrus chez moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il remplace mon père, qu'il me vole l'affection de ma mère et son temps.

Que faire ?

Peeta avait pris position contre moi, je ne pouvais le tolérer.

Je m'étirai longuement, courbaturée. Je savais ce que je devais faire mais cela me coutait. Je manquai de courage en fait. Il fallait que je parle à ma mère. Je me rendis jusqu'à sa chambre. Je frappai doucement, elle ne répondit pas. J'appuyai sur la poignée, je savais très bien ce que je découvrirai même si j'espérais désespérément le contraire. J'eus envie de m'arracher les yeux en les voyant blottis l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans leur sommeil. J'eus aussi envie de l'extirper de ce lit et de le battre. Il ressemblait à ces brutes qui m'avaient violentée toutes ces années. Comment ma mère avait-elle pu se laisser embobiner ? Je fis quelque pas vers eux avant de me raviser. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle l'avait choisi lui.

Les larmes aux yeux, je fis demi-tour.

Il fallait que je parte.

OoooO

J'étais en ville, j'accrochai mon cheval à une poutre pour qu'il s'abreuve un peu. Je me rendis dans la petite chapelle, je devais prévenir le pasteur qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage le lendemain. Perdue dans mes pensées je me heurtai à quelqu'un.

Mme Abernathy.

Je me raidis d'un seul coup, surprise de la rencontrer elle. Surprise par sa tenue et sa coiffure inhabituelles, elle était maquillée et réellement magnifique.

-Mlle Everdeen, susurra-t-elle.

Je me sentis misérable dans ma robe sombre et sans forme. J'avais un châle autour des épaules d'un blanc passé. Et je n'avais pas pris la peine de me coiffer. J'étais partie dans la précipitation avec un sac de changes et mes économies.

-Mme Abernathy.

-Mais que vous est-il donc arrivé au visage ?

J'avais un œil au beurre noir et la tempe striée de bleus un peu violacés.

-Je suis tombée.

-Vraiment ?

-Qu'insinuez-vous ?

-Rien.

Elle mentait, elle me contrariait, m'indisposait. Je venais de voir son mari dans les bras de ma mère en toute illégitimité et je me sentais comme prise en faute devant elle.

-Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à régler.

-Vous rendez visite au pasteur ?

-Oui, bien que cela ne vous concerne pas.

-J'en sors justement. Un homme charmant.

-Je le sais, je l'ai déjà rencontré.

-Il n'a rien à voir avec les hommes que vous avez l'habitude de côtoyer. Cela doit vous changer.

Je me crispai :

-Je ne saisis pas vos propos.

-Je pense que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

Je clignai des yeux pour reprendre contenance. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle bluffait. Elle voulait juste me faire du mal à cause de ma mère.

-Non, je ne vois pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Mme Abernathy.

-Je pensais que vous auriez fuis cette ville, persista-t-elle.

-Pourquoi je la fuirais ?

-A cause de ce proxénète qui vous cherche.

-Proxénète ?

-Votre ancien patron. Un dénommé Snow.

Ma main couvrit ma bouche.

Non.

Non, non, non, non, non.

Je reculai, trébuchai, me heurtai à mon cheval, au bord de l'hystérie.

-Calmez-vous.

Elle attrapa mes épaules et se pencha vers moi, toute animosité envolée.

-Personne n'a rien dit.

-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Il est reparti vers le nord.

-Vous l'avez rencontré ?

-Oui.

-A quoi ressemblait-il ?

Elle me le décrivit scrupuleusement.

-Bernie, murmurai-je.

-Il est loin maintenant, ne vous en faites pas.

Sa soudaine sollicitude était déconcertante.

-Vous n'en savez rien.

-Vous devez partir, me conseilla-t-elle

-Non, Peeta aime cet endroit. Il a ses souvenirs ici, de bons souvenirs.

-Il aimait ses grands-parents, c'est un fait mais ce n'est qu'une maison. Il n'a pas besoin de cet endroit pour se rappeler d'eux.

-C'est vous qui dites ça alors que vous êtes vous-même enchainée à votre maison.

Elle se renferma, détourna le regard.

-Vous avez connu les grands-parents de Peeta ?

L'heure était grave mais je mourrais d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur la famille de Peeta.

-Oui, les Sanderson vivaient déjà ici quand on est arrivé. Des gens discrets, aimables, soucieux des autres. Peeta venait souvent passer l'été chez eux.

-Vous connaissiez déjà Peeta ? La questionnai-je éberluée.

\- Il jouait avec mon fils quand ils étaient petits, avant que ses grands-parents ne décèdent brutalement. Leur mort a endeuillé la ville et les environs. Leur petit-fils n'est plus jamais revenu avec ses parents. C'était étrange de le revoir après toutes ces années. Son visage n'a pas beaucoup changé.

Je perçus une vague affection dans le ton de sa voix.

-Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Parce qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas.

J'avais du mal à imaginer un Peeta miniature.

-Comment était-il ?

-Qui ? Votre fiancé ?

-Oui.

-C'était un petit garçon très gentil. Il s'entendait bien avec Lony. Il était bien élevé et serviable et il ne se mettait jamais en colère. Il était aussi très curieux, s'extasiant sur tout. Lony adorait l'été parce qu'il savait qu'il verrait son ami. Ce fut difficile pour mon fils de faire une croix sur lui.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, émue.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour Snow Mme Abernathy. Vous auriez pu nous dénoncer.

-C'est mal me connaitre. Je pensais que vous étiez déjà au courant. Je l'ai pourtant dit à Mitch. Il a déjà dû en parler à votre mère.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

« Non, ça elle te l'aurait dit si elle était au courant » tentai-je de me convaincre pour ne pas sombre plus profondément dans le mal-être.

Je gardai le silence, éprouvée.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Je vais aller régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute.

J'avais emporté mes économies. Je pouvais prendre un billet de train et aller régler son compte à ce bâtard.

-Ne faites rien de stupide.

-Ça me regarde.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à entrainer Haymitch dans vos histoires.

Je la dévisageai, perplexe :

-Il n'a rien à voir avec ça, aucun risque que je l'entraine avec moi.

-Bien.

Elle ne laissa rien transparaître mais je m'interrogeai, je finis par céder à la curiosité.

-Vous l'aimez toujours ?

-Non.

-Et lui vous aime-t-il encore ?

-Je ne sais pas. Probablement. Mais rien n'est plus pareil.

-Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de lui dans ce cas ?

-Il est le père de mon fils, sans lui je n'aurais pas eu mon Lony. Je ne l'aime plus mais je ne lui souhaite pas du mal. Alors faites très attention Mlle Everdeen.

Sur ce, elle me planta là et vaqua à ses occupation, déambulant tel une reine dans son royaume.

OoooO

La route était longue, et je n'étais pas rassurée de faire ce voyage seule. Je pris une chambre pour la nuit dans la ville voisine, je devais réfléchir.

Ma nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars sanglants. Snow décimait toute ma famille sous mon regard impuissant. En ouvrant les yeux dans cette chambre impersonnelle, je fus prise d'angoisse. Etre loin d'eux était une véritable souffrance. J'aurais dû être en train de me préparer à m'unir avec Peeta et au lieu de ça, j'errais seule, rongée par la vengeance et la rancune.

Je n'étais pas fière, consciente d'être en danger avec tout cet argent sur moi.

Il fallait que je prenne une décision.

Il fallait que j'agisse.

Je fixai ma main gauche, la bague de fiançailles de ma mère n'y était plus. Je l'avais laissée à Peeta. Je savais que je lui avais sûrement brisé le cœur mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à tout ce que j'endurais. La confiance si durement acquise avait été bafouée. Personne ne pourrait réparer…

…mais il était hors de question de permettre à Snow d'arriver jusqu'à eux. Moi vivante, personne ne leur ferait plus jamais de mal.

Il était temps.

« A nous deux, Snow ! ».

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à **Pims 10,** **Just Peria** **, Véro** et **Sissi1789** pour leur comm !

Vous avez raison, Katniss n'en fait qu'à sa tête et le réveil va être difficile pour les autres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

PARTIE 15

* * *

 **PDV Poppy**

Je revins m'allonger dans ma chambre vers deux heures du matin, Katniss venait de se rendormir. Elle avait bien réagi à mes questions, elle semblait n'avoir subi aucun traumatisme crânien. Dans trois heures, j'irai la réveiller à nouveau. Je devais veiller sur elle. Assis sur mon lit, face à ma fenêtre, mon dos se voûta. Mitch se redressa, et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai, j'avais oublié sa présence. J'étais tellement tiraillée par la culpabilité que je n'arrivais à ne penser à rien d'autre.

-Viens t'allonger Poppy.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, ce contact était réconfortant. Cela m'avait tant manqué.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dormir.

-Tu tombes de sommeil.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Comment va ta fille ?

-Elle devrait bien se remettre.

-Tant mieux, j'étais inquiet.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'on était au lit. Nous nous étions couchés tard, le temps de m'occuper de Katniss, de manger un morceau sur le pouce, de ranger les affaires de Mitch dans mon armoire. Il avait fait le tour de la petite pièce avec hésitation, cherchant ses marques. Je l'avais senti bouleversé et malheureux. Cependant, nous n'avions pas pu vraiment en discuter.

-Je me sens si mal Mitch. Elle aurait pu se rompre le cou, cette chute a été si violente.

-Viens près de moi.

Il fit pression sur mon épaule pour que je me tourne vers lui. Je ne me fis pas prier, m'allongeant contre son corps chaud. Il m'enroula dans la couverture et caressa mes cheveux longuement. Ma tête reposait sur son torse imberbe, je sentais son cœur battre et c'était rassurant. Il était là, près de moi, bien présent.

Enfin.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'était un accident, on a tous un peu mal réagi, on a mal géré la situation mais ça va s'arranger, on va discuter avec elle demain, elle comprendra que je ne cherche pas m'immiscer entre vous deux.

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ait raison. Je voulais réunir ceux que j'aimais, former une famille, être heureuse. Katniss allait bientôt se marier, j'aurais des petits-enfants si Snow nous laissait en paix.

Snow.

Je fermai les yeux, cachant mon visage, abattue. Je savais que la vie ne serait pas si clémente. J'avais commis trop de pêchés : le principal étant d'avoir laissé Katniss entre les mains de ce porc. Je payais pour ça. Il frotta mon dos :

-Ça va s'arranger.

-Nous devrions peut-être nous en aller, Mitch.

-Cela te brisera le cœur de laisser ta fille ici, surtout en sachant que ce bâtard de Snow vous cherche. Je ne peux pas te séparer d'un de tes enfants alors que moi-même je donnerais tout pour retrouver le mien.

Ma peine s'intensifia sous la douleur qui perçait dans sa voix. Je le serrai fort contre moi :

-Mon chéri, me désolai-je.

Il resta silencieux, enfoui dans mon étreinte. Je préférai ne pas continuer sur le sujet. Nous étions éprouvés tous les deux.

-Dormons un peu.

Il acquiesça, éteignit la lampe et me souhaita une courte bonne nuit.

-Réveille-moi quand tu retourneras la voir.

-D'accord.

Je n'en ferai rien mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Je me sentis glisser rapidement dans le sommeil, bercée par sa respiration. Je me sentais en sécurité et aimée. Je ne sus au bout de combien de temps je me réveillai. Je me dirigeai dans la chambre de ma fille, soucieuse. Peeta s'était endormi aussi, allongé près d'elle mais restant à distance. Je caressai lentement la joue de ma fille, en murmurant son prénom. Elle émargea lentement et répondit à mes questions. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, inquiète, mais je la rassurai, tout allait bien, elle pouvait se rendormir. Des hématomes s'étaient formés autour de son œil et près de sa tempe. Il serait difficile de camoufler cela pour le mariage. Peut-être faudrait-il le remettre à dans une semaine ? Je verrai avec elle dans quelques heures. Je sentais que cela ne serait pas simple mais j'avais confiance. Il fallait juste trouver un terrain d'entente. Je l'observai longuement, elle paraissait sereine dans le sommeil. Ma petite fille, ma Katniss.

-J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu nous pardonneras.

Je fis escale dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et fis le détail du garde-manger. J'avais pas mal de courses à faire aujourd'hui. Et Prim devait m'aider à faire du beurre, récolter des œufs et concocter de la bière pour nos invités. Il se passa bien une demi-heure avant que je retourne me coucher. J'avais perdu du temps au final car je sentais que ce mariage ne se ferait pas dans l'immédiat. Un mauvais pressentiment me tordait l'estomac. Je me dirigeai à tâtons dans la pénombre de ma chambre, guidée par le léger ronflement de Mitch. Je me sentais bénie de l'avoir trouvé, et en même temps maudite car je le paierai forcément. Cet amour que je lui vouais m'avait aveuglée et fait commettre beaucoup d'erreur et l'ultime pêché était de l'avoir rendu adultère. Son divorce ne changerait rien aux yeux du Seigneur.

Je repris ma place contre lui avec détermination. Je ferai face quoi qu'il arrive. Je l'aimais et j'étais prête à affronter toute punition divine.

OoooO

Ce premier réveil à ses côtés fut d'une tendresse inouïe. Il m'observait avec adoration, sa main dans la mienne, près de ses lèvres. J'étais au paradis.

Et puis je me rappelai de Katniss et bondis hors du lit. Je pris au vol ma robe de chambre que j'enfilai en un temps record. Arrivée à la porte, je revins lui voler un baiser. Je restai penchée au-dessus de lui, hypnotisée par son regard aimant.

-Bonjour mon amour, lui murmurai-je.

Il me sourit et je me sentis parée pour tout ce qui pourrait arriver aujourd'hui. C'était ça l'amour, c'était ça le bonheur.

-Comment va Katniss ?

-Mieux, dis-je en me redressant.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Je reviens vite.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant ce temps.

Cette attention me toucha. Je l'observai avec affection, j'avais du mal à la quitter. Il s'en rendit compte et tendit son bras pour attraper ma main et me tirer vers lui. Je me retrouvai allongée sur lui, il rit et moi aussi. Je parcourus son visage de ma main, exaltée par cette naissance de barbe sous mes doigts. Il redevint sérieux, sûrement un reflet de ma réaction. Ici, dans l'intimité de cette pièce, j'avais envie de me laisser aller à l'expression la plus naturelle de l'amour physique. Il semblait dévoré par la même envie. Cependant…

-Que fait-on ?

Il n'avait rien tenté, me demandait la permission. Il m'aimait, me respectait, me faisait confiance. Il méritait que je lui rende la pareille.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, Mitch.

Je continuai d'effleurer son visage de mes doigts, inquiète.

-Dis-moi.

Je perdis confiance.

-On verra cela plus tard.

Je tentai de me relever.

-Non, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Je ne sais pas si tu voudras encore de moi après ça.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Allez dis-moi ce qui cloche.

Comment lui dire ?

-Si tu veux qu'on attende mon divorce, on le fera. Je sais bien que…

-Cela n'a rien à voir.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-J'ai subi des violences.

Il se raidit d'un seul coup.

-Des violences ?

-Des violences physiques.

Il m'obligea à m'asseoir, et il en fit de même. Il avait perdu cet air heureux. Il était redevenu Haymitch, celui que je connaissais de loin quand nous avions emménagé. Haymitch le taciturne.

-Chéri.

Ma main esquissa un geste vers sa joue qu'il dévia en la redéposant sur ma robe de chambre. Il attendait que je m'explique et la peur me serra l'estomac. J'avais mal choisi mon moment.

-Où, quand, comment, pourquoi, et surtout qui ? Martela-t-il en me voyant muette.

-Tu sais qui c'est.

-Hum, grogna-t-il en serrant le poing.

-Tu te demandais comment j'avais pu laisser Katniss vivre cet enfer sans un mot mais la vérité c'est que j'ai tenté de fuir et qu'il m'a punie en kidnappant ma petite Prim qui n'était qu'un bébé. Il ne voulait me la rendre qu'à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que je j'arrête de fuir et que je me donne à lui, ainsi mes filles ne subiraient pas la prostitution. Il avait déjà assassiné mon mari uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté que je le quitte pour un autre, je ne pouvais le laisser s'en prendre à mes enfants. Je devais les protéger coûte que coûte et j'ai cru en sa bonne foi ou du moins j'ai voulu y croire mais il n'a fait que mentir…mentir en prétendant qu'il les épargnerait, mentir en prétendant qu'il me respecterait. Je le haïssais mais je n'avais pas d'autre alternative.

Mitch se leva, fit le tour du lit et fixa les environs à travers la fenêtre.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû m'en parler, Poppy.

Sa voix était glaciale. Je frissonnai, prise au dépourvu par ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Ma voix trembla sous l'émotion. Il resta figé devant cette fenêtre, sombre et colérique.

-Tu as raison, m'en voulus-je. Je n'aurais rien dû te dire.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

-Je voulais te prévenir… je suis intimement esquintée. Je ne sais pas si je parviendrai encore à pratiquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait bon sang !

Il avait volte-face, courroucé à un degré inimaginable.

-Ne crie pas.

Il revint précipitamment vers moi.

-Réponds.

J'avais besoin d'en parler, j'avais besoin de tout lui dire alors autant le faire. Toutes ces années de solitude à subir la bestialité d'un homme sans pouvoir se confier à personne… Snow m'avait soumis aux pires bassesses, frappée, mutilée, sodomisée. Je fis un effort pour garder un semblant de dignité en lui narrant ces quinze dernières années.

-Je n'étais rien qu'un jouet entre ses mains, terminai-je. Son emprise sur moi le faisait jouir. Et je me suis rendue compte que ses filles étaient bien mieux traitées que moi. J'ai finis par croire ce qu'il me disait.

-Et que te disait ce fils de pute ?

Je ne répondis pas. Mitch se frotta le visage. Il était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

-Je vais le tuer.

Je voulus me précipiter vers lui, affolée par cette rage sourde qu'il exprimait quand j'entendis la voix de Peeta qui appelait Katniss avec une inquiétude certaine.

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

Je me réveillai un peu groggy. Je m'étais couché tout habillé et j'étais gêné dans mes mouvements. Je mis un certain temps à réaliser où je me trouvais et ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Je me redressai d'un seul coup en ne voyant pas Katniss sur le lit. Je partis à sa recherche, anxieux. Je tombai sur Prim qui déjeunait dans la cuisine.

-Ah quand même, dit-elle. Il est déjà plus de midi. Comment va Katniss ?

-Je la cherche.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, tu la cherches ? Il n'y a que moi qui suis réveillée. Tout le monde dort encore.

Je repris ma recherche, peu rassuré, Prim sur mes pas. Nulle part, elle n'était nulle part. Je fis le tour de la maison à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, en vain. Je criai son nom maintes et maintes fois sans résultats. Mon anxiété se transforma en angoisse. Prim, toujours sur mes pas, s'inquiéta à son tour. Je rebroussai chemin jusque dans ma chambre, Poppy sortit de la sienne à ce moment-là et m'interrogea.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est ! M'énervai-je.

Je m'en voulus de cet accès de colère mais j'étais à bout. Usé par cette courte nuit car j'avais dormi par morceaux. Je revins dans ma chambre pour voir si elle avait laissé un mot. En inspectant le lit, je tombai sur sa bague de fiançailles apposée sur son oreiller, bien en vue et pourtant je ne l'avais pas remarquée en me réveillant. Je la saisis entre mes doigts tremblants. J'étais oppressé, réellement piétiné. Je m'assis sur le lit pour ne pas m'effondrer.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je perçus confusément que Prim et sa mère fouillaient la pièce.

-Elle est partie, nous annonça Poppy d'une voix blanche. Elle a emporté ses économies.

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter d'endiguer la douleur qui se profilait tel un raz-de-marée.

-Elle a pris son châle, il manque sa robe bleue, sa robe rouge et sa robe grise, ajouta Prim qui fouillait notre armoire.

-Je ne comprends pas, s'affola Poppy.

Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce, sa fille derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maman ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas où aller la chercher. Pourquoi elle est partie ?

-Elle est partie parce qu'elle pense qu'on l'a trahie, dis-je machinalement.

Poppy pleurait maintenant. Elle se planta devant moi :

-Il faut la retrouver.

Ça je le savais ! Mais pour l'instant, j'étais en était de choc.

-Peeta ! Insista-t-elle.

-Il y a un problème ?

Le voisin nous observait d'un air sombre. Poppy se rua vers lui, se blottit contre lui.

-Elle est partie, Mitch.

Lui aussi parut avoir pris un coup de massue sur la tête. Je le trouvai étrangement pâle.

-Partie où ?

-Qu'en sais-je ? Répondit Poppy. Mais il faut la retrouver.

Elle le supplia du regard et il hocha la tête. Je détournai le regard, je ne voulais plus les voir. Je voulais être seul. Je voulais…

-Peeta ?

Prim s'était assise à mes côtés et me secoua par l'épaule. Je respirai un grand coup et enfonçai la bague dans la poche de mon pantalon.

-Je vais aller en ville voir si je la trouve.

-Je viens avec toi, proposa Mitch.

-Non ça ira.

-Je connais bien les environs, insista-t-il, les endroits où elle aurait pu dormir, je connais des gars qui connaissent des gars.

-Il pourra t'aider, approuva Poppy.

Je n'étais pas réceptif. J'avais un peu de rancœur envers lui bien qu'il ne le méritait pas. Je savais pertinemment que nous étions tous responsable, Katniss y compris. Mais sa venue avait éclaté notre famille et maintenant je n'avais plus de fiancée. Ce jour béni où j'allais épousé la femme de mes rêves n'était plus qu'un lointain mirage.

-Pardon de vous déranger.

Il y eut un sursaut général. Mme Abernathy se trouvait sur le seuil de la chambre :

-J'ai trouvé la porte ouverte alors je me suis permise d'entrer.

Elle jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Poppy toujours dans les bras du voisin et avança vers moi.

-Je suppose que vous cherchez Katniss ?

-Vous savez où elle est ? M'éclairai-je.

-Partie régler son compte à ce proxénète de pacotille.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à **Véro** et **Visioner** pour leur comm !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

PARTIE 16

* * *

 **PDV MITCH**

Après le choc de l'apparition de ma femme dans cette chambre, je me ressaisis rapidement. Je me défis des bras de Poppy pour aller à sa rencontre :

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

Eiffie ne me jeta même pas un coup d'œil, focalisée sur Peeta. Alors il réitéra ma question.

-Oui, lui répondit elle, je l'ai croisée ce matin, elle se rendait chez le pasteur.

-Le pasteur ?M'étonnai-je.

-Elle a dû annuler sa venue, m'éclaira Peeta d'une voix blanche. Elle a annulé le mariage.

J'aurais pu m'apitoyer sur le sort de ce pauvre gamin mais il y avait plus urgent :

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle va à la rencontre de Snow ?

-Vous connaissez Snow ? S'exclama Peeta.

-Il vous cherche, l'informa Eiffie.

Elle se tourna vers moi :

-Pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dit, Haymitch ?

-On attendait le bon moment, me justifiai-je.

-On ? S'énerva Peeta.

Poppy vint dans sa direction et entama une discussion un peu houleuse avec lui.

-Pas la peine de perdre du temps à polémiquer, intervins-je, il faut aller la chercher et nous connaissons sa destination.

-Tu ne comptes pas y aller ? S'interposa Eiffie.

Je lui jetai un œil étonné.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Je te l'interdis !

Je fronçai les sourcils, interloqué.

-Tu me l'interdis ?

-Tu as bien entendu.

Il régnait désormais un silence de mort.

-Il faut qu'on parle, finis-je par réaliser. Peeta prépare quelques affaires, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Il se leva sans broncher et j'en profitai pour entrainer Eiffie hors de la maison.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Ne fais pas d'esclandres et viens.

Une fois à l'arrière de la maison, sur la petite terrasse, je lui demandai des explications. Elle se rebiffa et croisa ses bras en signe de refus. Je fis un effort pour ne pas m'énerver.

-Eiffie…

-Tu ne leur dois rien, dit-elle enfin.

-Je le sais mais je vais les aider quand même parce que ce sont des gens biens.

-Tu vas risquer ta vie.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Je le sais et je refuse, tu entends !

Je ne comprenais pas. Elle exprimait beaucoup de colère pour quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas.

-Tu n'as plus le droit de me demander quoi que ce soit.

-Si, nous sommes encore mariés, je te rappelle, martela-t-elle.

-Plus pour longtemps.

-Alors… toutes ces années ne comptent plus pour toi ? Je ne suis plus rien pour toi ?

-Je…

J'étais pris au dépourvu, je ne saisissais pas, et pas moyen de déchiffrer son regard.

-Tu m'as jeté à la rue ! Les choses sont claires non ?

-J'ai mal réagi, je l'avoue, admit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Tu peux revenir à la maison, de toute façon je vais m'en aller.

-T'en aller ? Mais où ça ?

-Je retourne dans la capitale.

Le choc fut rude.

-Mais tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas quitter la maison, à cause de Lony.

Elle se renferma à la mention de son nom comme d'habitude.

-Eiffie ! La pressai-je, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

-Quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de rester enchainée à cette maison. Lony sera toujours présent peu importe l'endroit où j'irai.

Je fis quelque pas vers la balustrade pour m'y accouder. Je fermai les yeux, éprouvé. Je sentis sa présence à mes côtés. Elle se déplaçait avec finesse, je n'avais même pas entendu ses pas sur le bois.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je parte chercher Katniss ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Je rouvris les yeux, les braquai sur elle. Elle était bien plus près que je ne le pensais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi.

Elle s'était aussi accoudée sur la balustrade et frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait laissé paraitre un peu d'émotion, cela adoucissait son visage. Elle était aussi belle qu'au premier jour. Mon cœur se serra :

-Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors rien, nos chemins se séparent mais tu restes le père de mon fils. Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi.

Tant de franchise après tant d'années sans communiquer. J'étais ému, soulagé aussi. Ma main effleura son dos :

-Je ferai attention, je vais revenir.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Je dois y aller, tu n'as pas idée de la cruauté de cette ordure.

-J'en ai une petite idée, un homme qui se sert de fillettes pour faire marcher son business, crois-moi, j'imagine l'individu.

Elle ressentait un dégoût réel, une indignation profonde.

-Non, tu es loin du compte, c'est un sadique, et Poppy en a fait les frais.

La rage refit surface, mon cœur tambourina, menaçait d'exploser. Je refoulai les images que j'imaginais, mais rien n'y faisait. Je l'entendais m'appeler mais j'étais trop loin, trop enfoncé dans l'envie de vengeance. Elle apposa une main ferme sur ma nuque.

-Regarde-moi !

Non, je ne pouvais pas. Elle accentua sa pression, me secouant presque.

-Mitch, regarde-moi !

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça.

-Ne sois pas comme lui !

-Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Tonnai-je avec fureur.

-Tu en prends le chemin, tu me fais peur, calme-toi.

Elle attrapa mon épaule et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-Reprends-toi !

Sa présence diminua cette tension sourde, je parvins à refaire surface, respirai un bon coup.

-Eiffie… je suis désolé.

Je me sentais au bord des larmes maintenant. Elle se redressa et ouvrit ses bras dans ma direction. Je n'eus aucune hésitation et nous nous étreignîmes avec douleur.

-J'avais oublié comme j'aimais être dans tes bras.

Je fus touché par ses paroles.

-Pardonne-moi, Mitch, pardonne-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, murmurai-je, la gorge nouée.

Elle se détacha de moi et me sourit avec tristesse.

-Je t'en ai voulu, je t'en veux encore, nous ne pourrons jamais nous réconcilier.

Et cela lui faisait mal visiblement. Elle essuya ses larmes.

-Je dois être affreuse.

-Tu es magnifique.

J'étais sincère, elle le comprit. Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant puis elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes dans un effleurement fugace.

-Fais attention à toi, ne te venge pas, je t'en prie.

Elle se détourna pour s'en aller. Elle se rendit compte de la présence de Poppy en même temps que moi. Elle eut un instant d'arrêt :

-Je pars d'ici une semaine, peut-être deux. Prenez soin de la maison de mon Lony, Mme Everdeen.

Puis elle reprit son chemin, descendit les quelques marches pour faire le tour de la maison et s'en aller. Je la suivis des yeux, malheureux.

Un pan de ma vie venait de se fermer.

-Peeta t'attend.

Je me retournai vers Poppy, elle me dévisagea lourdement un instant avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. J'étais trop bouleversé pour que l'on puisse en discuter. Je traversai la maison, attrapai mon manteau en cuir et mon Stetson, pour rejoindre Peeta. Je pris place à ses côtés, Poppy vint à notre rencontre et me tendit un sac de voyage.

-Ramenez-la-moi, nous supplia-t-elle avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

* * *

PDV KATNISS

Quelques jours plus tard.

J'arrivais enfin à la gare pour prendre ce fichu train qui m'emmènerait vers cette pourriture. Je n'en dormais plus, faisais cauchemar sur cauchemar. Je devais régler ça, ensuite je verrai ce que je ferai de ma vie. Car une chose était sûre, je ne pourrai pas reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée.

J'attachai mon cheval, y laissai toutes mes affaires et une partie de mes économies. Le guichet n'était pas loin, je les aurai dans mon champ de mire. J'allais me diriger vers le guichet quand je fus brutalement alpaguée en arrière par une poigne de fer. Je commençai à me débattre furieusement et paniquai en reconnaissant Bernie. Non ! Non ! Non !

Le coin était quasiment désert, et les rares passants ne me jetèrent même pas un œil quand je leur demandai de l'aide. Bernie était imposant et suscitait la peur partout sur son passage. Je ne lâchai pas prise alors il s'impatienta et me menaça de son arme qu'il enfonça entre mes côtes. De l'extérieur, ça ne se voyait pas qu'il me mettait en joue.

-Tu te calmes.

-Tu n'oseras pas.

-Ne me tente pas. Avance !

Il me fit entrer dans la gare; sur le quai, un train stationnait. Il me dirigea vers la droite, me força à monter dans le dernier wagon.

-Snow t'attend avec impatience, t'as pas idée car il sait que ta mère, ta sœur et ton pote le justicier vont débarquer.

-Il m'attend ? M'effarai-je.

-Oui, il est impatient.

Il me poussa dans le couloir.

-Dire que j'allais abandonner ! Se reprocha-t-il. J'avais pris une chambre pour la nuit avant de reprendre le train pour rentrer et je suis tombé sur toi. Je me suis planqué et je t'ai suivie en espérant que tu me mènes aux autres mais quand j'ai compris que tu cherchais à rejoindre la gare pour venir à nous, j'ai prévenu Snow en chemin. Je vais avoir une belle prime.

Il me poussa dans une cabine et referma la porte.

-Assied-toi !

Je refusai, il me gifla si fort que ma mâchoire craqua. Je me retrouvai affalée sur le fauteuil passager.

-Pourquoi vous ne nous laissez pas tranquille, tentai-je de balbutier, sonnée.

Il partit d'un rire fou.

-Le patron t'en veut à mort. Il a la rage contre toi mais surtout contre ce mec.

Il se pencha vers moi, les yeux glacés subitement :

-Et moi aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a tué mes potes. Il doit payer.

-Vous vouliez violer ma sœur et la prostituer. Vous êtes des salauds de la pire espèce, des ordures, des êtres abjectes, des fils de pute !

-Mollo sur les insultes ! Ricana-t-il en affichant des dents moisies.

Je reculai, dégoûtée par son haleine fétide. J'étais prostrée sur le siège, mal en point. Je m'étais remise de ma chute et voilà que j'encaissais à nouveau des coups, malmenant ma chair. Etais-je née pour subir de la violence toute ma vie ? Je retins mes larmes, ce n'était pas le moment. Je fis preuve de calme, le contrôleur viendrait vérifier nos billets et il nous jetterait dehors car nous n'en n'avions pas. Sauf que quand le malheureux se présenta pour effectuer son travail, il fut durement reçu et s'en alla sans demander son reste, bouleversé par les menaces de mort de Bernie à l'encontre de sa famille. C'était du bluff mais ce jeune homme n'était pas habitué à être confronté à ce type d'homme, c'était évident.

Il me fallut entendre le sifflement annonçant le départ du train dix minutes plus tard pour reprendre mes esprits et chercher à fuir. Bernie fit barrage et me frappa avec son arme en pleine tête.

OooooO

Je repris conscience je ne sais combien de temps plus tard. J'étais dans la pénombre. La faim me tenaillait, ma tête me lancinait. Je voulus frotter ma tempe mais je réalisai avec horreur que j'étais ligotée. Je voulus crier mais ma bouche était entraver par de l'adhésif. Je cherchai à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, à savoir où j'étais, ce que je faisais là ? Et puis le visage de Bernie apparut dans mon champ de vision et là ce fut de nouveau l'hystérie.

-Tu vas pas recommencer. On a déjà fait la moitié du trajet, soit patiente et je te promets de ne pas aller voir ce qu'il y a sous ta jupe.

Je me crispai violemment, incapable de supporter ce qu'il sous-entendait. Je me redressai et me calai dans le recoin, abattue.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Tu as faim ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu as soif ?

-Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu veux aller aux chiottes ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Tant pis pour toi. Je ne te le proposerai pas deux fois.

J'avais faim, soif, envie de faire pipi. Mais tant pis ! Rien à foutre !

J'étais téméraire, orgueilleuse et intraitable, je le savais. Ma mère me l'avait toujours dit. Et cela me jouait des tours comme elle me l'avait prédit. Parce que si je n'avais pas été téméraire, je ne serais pas partie seule. Et si je n'avais pas été si orgueilleuse, j'aurais compris que je ne pouvais pas régler cette histoire avec Snow toute seule. Et si je n'avais pas été intraitable, je serais revenue à la maison, je leur aurais pardonné leur silence protecteur et nous aurions pu trouver une solution.

Désormais, j'étais encore sa prisonnière, et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il me réservait.

OooooO

Il se passa encore deux jours avant que je n'arrive dans ma ville natale. Un retour en arrière épouvantable. Au lieu d'aller dans le centre-ville, Bernie me ramena chez moi. Mon ancienne maison était devenue le repère de Snow. Il y avait deux dépendances supplémentaires et la façade avait été repeinte à neuf. Je sentais la vie me quitter. J'étais éreintée, endolorie par les coups répétés de Bernie à chaque fois que j'essayais de fuir, affaiblie par le manque de nourriture et déshydratée. Je voyais un peu trouble, assommée par la chaleur. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de sombrer c'était de penser à ma famille. Je n'avais plus la force de culpabiliser, ni d'avoir peur qu'elle essaie de venir me chercher. Elle était désormais la seule chose qui me retenait à la vie. J'avais envie de les serrer tous contre moi, de leur dire à quel point je les aimais. Ils m'avaient menti, caché des choses, trahie… mais c'était par amour, je l'avais compris face à la possibilité d'une mort prochaine.

-Descends !

Je n'y arrivais pas. Bernie me choppa sans douceur et me posa sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. A l'intérieur, ça sentait l'alcool, le tabac, la nourriture. Un mélange nauséabond. Le sang me montait à la tête, j'avais envie de vomir. Je fus jetée sur ce que je supposai être un lit sans ménagement.

-Snow sera là ce soir. En attendant, tiens-toi tranquille !

Il claqua la porte, en faisait le tour des lieux d'un œil éteint, je reconnus notre chambre à Prim et à moi. Elle était différente, mieux agencée, plus décorée, avec des draps propres et agréables au toucher. Je fis un essai pour me lever, je ne parvins qu'à m'asseoir. Je sursautai quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Allez-vous-en !

La poignée se baissa malgré tout comme je le redoutais. Je me raidis entièrement, rassemblant mes dernières forces pour combattre l'ennemi. Une femme apparut sur le seuil. Elle tenait un plateau et avançait vers moi prudemment.

-Monsieur Bernie m'a dit de vous ramener à manger, sembla-t-elle s'excuser.

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet, repoussant la petite lampe. Elle était jeune, pas très grande, jolie, aussi frêle qu'un oiseau et sa voix était douce. Elle dénotait avec cet environnement exécrable. Je ne pouvais pas louper son état malgré cette robe ample : elle était enceinte et sûrement pas loin d'accoucher. Je la plaignis.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Annie.

En y regardant de plus près, je voyais les stigmates reconnaissables de la captivité. Ses yeux étaient éteints, son teint pâle, son visage creusé, son sourire vide. Elle était prisonnière ici, c'était évident mais à quel fin ?

-Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer Katniss.

-Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?

-J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à votre sujet.

-Mais encore ?

Elle se pencha rapidement vers moi, agitée subitement.

-Peeta va venir ?

La stupeur me cloua le bec. Elle se tourna vers la porte, elle entendait comme moi des pas qui se rapprochaient.

-Annie, tu fous quoi bordel ?

Elle tourna vers moi un visage désespéré.

-Répondez ! Peeta va-t-il venir vous chercher ?

Pas moyen de réfléchir, encore moins de lui dire quoi que ce soit. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un gars que je ne connaissais pas la saisit par le bras.

-Bernie ne t'a pas envoyée faire la causette à cette pute ! Toi, tu t'occupes de la bouffe et du ménage ! Quand ton mioche sera là, on reverra tes attributions ! Entendis-je avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Il rouvrit la porte :

-Et toi tu manges !

Quand je fus seule, que mon estomac fut rempli, je m'allongeai.

Annie ? Me questionnai-je.

Annie…

Annie !

Cela fit tilt dans ma tête : Annie, l'amie de Peeta. Celle qu'il avait voulu aider. Il en parlait peu, mais je savais que cela le minait.

Annie… cette femme qui était la cause de sa présence au bordel. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais croisé mon chemin. Je me pris instantanément d'affection pour elle sans même la connaitre. Je devais retrouver des forces, je devais l'aider à fuir ce destin infâme que lui réservait Snow.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	17. Chapter 17

Merci à **Véro** et **Visioner** pour leur comm !

Un chapitre difficile mais pas moyen de contourner. J'ai mis du temps à le poster tellement c'est moche. Mais cette fic a un thème très dur, je dois continuer dans ce sens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

PARTIE 17

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, tirée sans ménagement du lit par deux gars que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne savais pas à quel moment je m'étais endormie mais je savais, par contre, que j'étais si endolorie et épuisée que je ne tenais pas sur mes jambes. Je me retins d'hurler, le cœur tambourinant. Je me débattis avec l'énergie du désespoir pour m'arracher à eux. Je savais où ils m'emmenaient : voir cette pourriture de Snow et je n'étais pas prête pour lui faire la peau. J'avais encore besoin de repos et d'un nouveau plan qui incluait Annie.

Je fus installée sur une chaise, devant un bureau dans une pièce sobre et éclairée que je ne reconnus pas. Les deux gars se mirent en faction de chaque côté de la porte. Il leur demanda de sortir. Snow, un cigare à la bouche, me dévisageait avec intensité. Epuisée ou pas, ma haine, elle, était vivace. Je soutins son regard avec férocité. Il finit par sourire, un sourire malfaisant et inquiétant. Il était répugnant, vieillissant mal, les cheveux blanchissant sur ses tempes, et clairsemant cette horrible barbe qu'il venait de se laisser pousser. Dire qu'il avait posé ses sales pattes sur ma mère !

-Katniss….

Il croisa ses mains devant lui et se pencha en avant. Je me retins de reculer, au contraire, je fis pareil que lui. Mes yeux fouillaient la table à la recherche d'une arme de fortune.

-Tu trouveras rien pour me blesser, j'ai viré tout ce qui pouvait susciter en toi des envies de violences.

Merde !

-Comment va ta mère ?

-Elle est heureuse, elle a un homme dans sa vie.

Ma stratégie fonctionna, son air supérieur se détériora, il fronça les sourcils, mécontent :

-Tu mens.

-Il s'appelle Mitch, persistai-je, il est gentil et il s'occupe bien d'elle.

Je n'en pensais pas un mot mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il respirait avec frénésie, puis se leva et balança sa chaise. Je me raidis en le voyant faire le tour de la table pour m'agripper par les deux bras et me forcer à me relever. Il me claqua durement contre le mur. Toutes mes douleurs se réveillèrent. Il renifla mon cou, recula la tête :

-Tu pues.

Son dégout était visible, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, ma parole !

-Tu ne lui ressembles même pas ! Tes yeux gris filent la frousse ! Tu es laide ! Trop grosse ! Trop grande !

Mortifiée, je grognai de rage.

-Je peux même pas te prendre à sa place.

Il ouvrit la porte et me jeta hors de la pièce.

-Dan ! Tu me la cuisines pour savoir où est ma Poppy, et ensuite vous allez me la chercher !

-Elle n'est pas à vous ! Hurlai-je, requinquée par la colère, et Poppy n'est pas son prénom !

-Je l'ai toujours appelée Poppy, c'est moi qui lui ai donné ce sobriquet.

J'eus un flash, bref et étrange…

Je reconnus ma mère dans les bras de quelqu'un, peut-être mon père, il lui ressemblait en tout cas. Elle riait, lui aussi, dansant au rythme d'une musique imaginaire.

-Ma Poppy, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser et que je ne me cache les yeux…

-C'est faux ! Le contrai-je, tandis que le dit Dan m'emmenait avec violence. C'est mon père qui l'appelait ainsi, pas vous ! Alors ne vous avisez plus jamais de l'appeler comme ça !

-Ton père je l'ai rayé de la carte, et ce Mitch ne fera pas long feu. Elle restera ma Poppy.

Il s'esclaffa avant de claquer la porte alors que j'étouffais de rage. Et quand une autre porte se referma sur moi, ce fut réellement le début de l'enfer.

OooooO

Je n'avais rien lâché.

Jamais il n'aurait ma mère, je préférais crever. Snow avait fini par venir pour engueuler cet enfoiré de Dan et lui demander de faire une pause, il y avait des clients et mes cris d'animal blessé gênaient.

-Dis à la petite souris de lui donner un bain, on va la remettre en service dès demain, elle finira par parler.

-C'est une pute, elle s'en fiche, c'est pas ça qui la fera craquer.

Snow lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je lui réserve.

Impossible d'être plus effrayée, j'étais amorphe, perclus de douleurs. Douleur qui s'atténua seulement quand Annie m'aida à m'allonger dans un baquet d'eau chaude savonneuse. Elle chercha une chaise et s'installa non loin. Elle commença lentement à me laver en commençant d'abord par un bras puis l'autre. Je ne les sentais plus. J'avais les yeux fermés, je la laissai faire, confiante. Sa présence était un havre de paix. Et j'avais besoin de répit avant de reprendre la guerre. Ses mains étaient douces, sa voix me réconfortait.

-Peeta va venir nous chercher, lui murmurai-je subitement.

Je ne le voulais pas, mais je savais qu'il viendrait.

-Dieu soit louée.

Elle continua de me laver, me demanda de me redresser.

-Comment êtes-vous tombée entre les mains de Snow ?

-Je cherchais Peeta mais il était déjà parti. Je suis arrivée quelques heures trop tard. J'ai loupé notre rendez-vous à cause de ma mère, elle est tombée de cheval et il a fallu que je m'occupe d'elle, vous comprenez, c'est ma mère.

-Je comprends.

-Et puis quand l'oncle de Peeta a débarqué en pleine nuit pour savoir où était son neveu, cela a dégénéré entre mon père et lui. Chacun pensant que l'autre tentait de l'arnaquer. Ils s'en fichaient de moi ou du bébé. Tout ce qui les intéressait c'était l'honneur ou l'argent. J'ai profité de leur querelle pour m'en aller. J'ai longuement marché jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur de bonnes gens qui m'ont déposée en ville. J'ai pu prendre un taxi à l'aube pour venir jusqu'ici. A mon plus grand malheur. Snow m'a dépouillée de mon argent et de mes affaires. Il a fait de moi sa bonne en attendant que je sois en état de lui rapporter de l'argent.

Sa voix tremblait.

Je pris sa main.

-Nous allons nous en sortir, je vous le promets.

Elle posa sur moi des yeux démunis d'une innocence qui me rappela Peeta.

-J'ai peur, vous savez. Je n'ai pas votre force, votre courage.

-Vous avez eu le courage de fuir loin de chez vous, vous avez de la force en vous, n'en doutez jamais.

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue.

-Penchez la tête, je vais laver vos cheveux.

Elle m'aida ensuite à sortir du bain et elle me sécha tant bien que mal, gênée par ma nudité. Elle se détourna et patienta, les mains croisées derrière son dos le temps que j'enfile une chemise de nuit.

-Je vais soigner vos blessures, m'informa-t-elle.

-Merci.

Je revêtis la robe de chambre qu'elle me tendit et nous quittâmes la pièce pour regagner mon lit. Cependant, elle me dirigea vers une autre destination, vers le fond de la maison, vers un escalier.

-Nous allons là-haut dans ma chambre, les chambres du bas sont occupées.

Nous croisâmes une des filles de Snow, je la connaissais, elle ne me jeta même pas un coup d'œil, les yeux dans le vague, blasée. Il fallait que cela cesse !

Monter des escaliers me parut bien difficile mais je ne dis mot. Annie ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et je découvris une petite pièce bien entretenue. Il y avait un lit pour une personne, peu de place pour circuler.

-Asseyez-vous. Je vais chercher la trousse d'infirmerie.

Que c'était bon de s'asseoir.

A peine était-elle partie que je perçus le passage de quelqu'un dans le couloir, elle n'avait pas fermé la porte et un inconnu fit demi-tour et entra dans la chambre sous mes yeux effarés.

-J'te cherchais, sourit-il en me reluquant. Où est Annie la petite souris ?

-Je suis là, monsieur Donnie, intervint Annie qui revenait à temps, le teint blême, merci de sortir de ma chambre si vous ne voulez pas que je prévienne Monsieur Snow.

Il se contraria mais s'exécuta non sans un dernier regard énervé dans notre direction. Elle verrouilla sa porte et se détendit.

-Ne lui prêtez pas attention, Katniss, il est du genre insistant mais pas dangereux.

Annie soigna mes blessures, me donna à manger, m'aida à faire pipi et me mit au lit. Je me sentais misérable mais je ne sentais plus mon corps. Je ne supporterai pas un coup de plus.

-Vous allez rester avec moi cette nuit. Je vais dormir au sol.

-Non ! Viens à côté de moi, Annie, je vais te faire de la place.

Elle tapota mon épaule.

-C'est gentil à vous. Je vais diner un peu, nettoyer leur bazar et je vous rejoins par la suite.

Elle était déjà hors de la pièce et ferma derrière elle. Je m'endormis dans la foulée, mon corps réclamait un peu de repos. J'avais à peine fermée les yeux, eus-je l'impression, qu'une lumière m'aveugla.

-Lève-toi, feignasse !

Une main m'empoigna mon bras, la douleur me fit grimacer. Je me retrouvai péniblement assise. Donnie déposa la lampe sur la table de chevet, virant celle d'Annie qui tomba dans un bruit sourd.

-Fais gaffe Donnie ! Entendis-je avec effroi. Fais pas de bruit, on va se faire choper !

A ma droite, Annie servait d'otage à un gros barbu bien crado. Il la força à s'agenouiller et pointa son couteau vers son ventre.

-Dépêche ! J'veux ma part !

Mon cerveau embrumé revint à la vie en voyant Donnie défaire sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon. Il afficha sans honte ses parties intimes devant moi et m'ordonna de lui tailler une pipe. Je me détournai, tentai de me lever. Il me repoussa sur le lit, apposa durement son genou sur mon bras. Je gémis de douleur.

-Ferme la !

C'était atroce, le gémissement se mua en une plainte audible. Il serra mon cou tellement fort que je ne parvenais plus à respirer.

-Tais-toi ! Et fais ce que j'te d'mande ! Je paierai pas un dollar pour une mocheté comme toi. Snow rêve debout.

Je griffai ses mains pour qu'il me lâche. Il s'exécuta, furieux et attrapa ma mâchoire à la place. J'avais pris tellement de coups au visage que sa prise m'était intolérable. Je gémis à nouveau d'une voix rendue rauque par sa tentative d'étranglement.

-On peut lui faire plein de trucs moches à ta copine si tu résistes alors laisse-toi faire.

La complainte d'Annie m'atteignit en plein cœur. Sa peur était plus insupportable que la mienne. Je fermai les yeux, ne pas pleurer, ne pas ressentir, me fermer au monde. Rien n'y fit, la sensation fut la même que la première fois où ma virginité me fut arrachée. Ce fut même pire, plus dégradant, plus humiliant, plus dégueulasse. Il s'excitait au-dessus de moi et l'envie de mourir me percuta quand sa semence se répandit dans ma gorge. J'eus un violent haut-le-cœur tandis qu'il se redressa, satisfait. Je vomis sur la couverture.

-A moi, s'enhardit l'autre.

Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter.

-Putain ! S'exclama mon agresseur, tu l'as assommé, bordel !

Il se jeta sur elle mais Annie avait attrapé le couteau avant Donnie et le menaça avec tout en hurlant comme une démente en appelant à l'aide. Donnie pris la fuite mais il fut rapidement alpagué avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Bernie entra, je vomissais encore et encore. Il désarma Annie, lui pria de se calmer et ramassa l'autre gros lard au sol. Il ramassa le chandelier.

-Je crois que tu l'as tué, s'étonna Bernie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Annie était trop traumatisée pour répondre.

-Je reviens.

Il balança l'ordure sur son épaule et quitta la pièce. Annie se précipita vers moi et me serra contre elle. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Je me mis à pleurer. J'avais laissé ce fils de pute me souiller de la pire manière, je l'avais laissé, je l'avais laissé faire !

-Ne pleurez pas, je m'en veux. Je n'ai pas été vigilante. Je n'ai rien fait…

Elle pleura à son tour.

-Pardon, dit-elle enfin.

Je me cachai dans son cou. Je voulais refouler la nausée, refouler la douleur, refouler la honte. Je m'agrippai à elle et un hurlement abominable sortit de ma gorge. J'étais définitivement brisée. Mon être s'était fracturé. Je n'étais plus rien.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Snow fit irruption, et, telle une vision d'horreur, brandissait une tête humaine de sa main.

-Donnie ne foutra plus la merde. On n'utilise pas ma marchandise gratuitement !

J'étais hypnotisée par la tête sans corps sanguinolent sur le sol. Annie perdit connaissance. Elle en avait de la chance. Mon cerveau refusait cette échappatoire.

-Passe une bonne nuit, Katniss.

Il referma la porte et les ténèbres m'engloutirent.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci à **Pims10, Véro et Visioner** pour leur soutien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 18

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

Enfin nous étions arrivés.

Je n'en pouvais plus, tourmenté par des cauchemars éveillés ou nocturnes. Le mauvais pressentiment qui me tenaillait ne me quittait jamais. Mitch et moi avions voyagé en silence, chacun plongé dans une introspection effrayante. Les jours et les nuits m'avaient paru interminables malgré la présence de mon ancien voisin à qui j'en voulais de m'avoir caché que cette pourriture de Snow nous cherchait.

Quelle galère de revenir ici parce que cela représentait la pire période de la vie de Katniss. Je pensais que cette partie de notre vie était derrière nous, que jamais plus nous n'aurions à faire face à l'horreur. C'était sans compter sur Snow et l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle… et donc sur moi.

Nous étions à peine arrivés devant le bordel que Mitch me repoussa en arrière.

-Planque-toi ! Je vais faire un repérage.

-Vous ne connaissez pas les lieux, me rebiffai-je.

-Arrête de me vouvoyer, on est de la même famille maintenant. Et sache que j'ai été à bonne école, je saurai me débrouiller. Si je reviens pas dans vingt minutes, tu poursuis sans moi.

Il caressa d'un doigt l'arme à son ceinturon.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut pour te défendre.

Il avait récupéré des armes chez lui, ensevelies dans une trappe qui menait à un garde-manger souterrain. Je tapotai avec réticence le pistolet camouflé dans la poche de mon veston. Il me tendit un poignard.

-Au cas où, répondit-il à ma question muette. Prends-en soin, c'est le poignard de chasse de mon fils.

Je le saisis avec précaution, touché malgré moi qu'il me confiât une chose auquel il tenait véritablement.

-Bien, sourit-il, à tout de suite.

Planqué derrière l'abreuvoir à cheval, je patientai, tendu. Vingt minutes plus tard, toujours pas de Mitch. Je soupirai, agacé. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous séparer. Je zieutai les environs : rien en vue. A peine redressé, j'aperçus un déboulement de gars de Snow qui se mirent à crier :

-Trouvez-moi ce fils de pute !

Merde ! Ils avaient choppé Mitch ! La chaleur aidant, un filet de sueur coula le long de mon dos tandis que je reprenais position derrière l'abreuvoir. Nos chevaux étaient attachés à l'entrée de la ville parmi d'autres chevaux, nous avions préféré couvrir nos arrières et finir à pieds malgré les quelques passants et les affichettes placardées sur les murs avec mon visage grossièrement dessiné dessus.

Le groupe se sépara en deux.

-Vous l'emmenez à la planque, s'écria un des gars en désignant Mitch qui paraissait mal en point. Nous, nous allons fouiller les environs.

-Pourquoi on l'emmène pas directement au chef, Joe ?

-Je veux être là et toucher ma part de récompense, Brad! C'est moi qui aie neutralisé cet enfoiré !

-Il perd du sang. Annie saura le soigner. Le chef le voudra en vie, persista Brad.

Mon cœur eut un raté.

Non…

Je ne devais pas imaginer le pire, aucune chance que ce soit mon amie dont ils parlaient.

-Ok, grogna Joe, qui semblait être le chef de la bande. Mais pas d'entourloupe, sinon je te saigne Brad !

-Ouais, ouais. Allez monte ! S'exclama Brad en direction de Mitch en le poussant sans ménagement vers une monture.

Mitch tenait son épaule ensanglantée et s'énerva, refusant de monter sur le cheval. Il était têtu et téméraire, sans compter sa force physique. Il en terrassa deux avant de s'effondrer au sol, assommé par un coup de crosse sur la tempe par le dit Brad. Ils le saisirent à deux et le positionnèrent sur la monture. Je retins mon souffle, le cœur tambourinant. Quelle sensation douloureuse ! Un groupe de deux partit à droite avec Mitch, et le restant à gauche. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les suivre pour arriver jusque Snow mais j'étais coincé, pas de cheval dans le coin. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir plus, quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés, je pénétrai dans le bordel en rasant les murs. Je devais rester ici et attendre qu'ils reviennent de leur fouille infructueuse. Je leur piquerai ensuite une monture et je suivrai le chef de la bande qui ira sûrement faire son rapport à la base de Snow.

J'avais faim, j'avais soif, j'avais chaud… j'avais peur.

Je dénichai de quoi me restaurer et me rafraichir mais rien ne parvenait à diminuer mes craintes. Je trouvai un recoin où me poster afin de les attendre sans être vu. Etre inactif me rendait fou j'étais si près du but. Je devais les sortir de là au plus vite. Commença alors une longue attente qui prit fin tard dans la nuit. Le chef revint bredouille et furieux comme je l'avais prévu.

-L'patron va m'couper la tête si je reviens sans lui !

Je l'entendis marcher de long en large dans l'entrée tout en glapissant. Leur lumière éclairait faiblement l'ancien bureau de Snow à travers les fentes de la porte. J'étais sous le bureau, prêt à me défendre.

-On se repose deux heures et on y retourne, proposa l'un de ses acolytes.

-Ok, accepta Joe, Nick tu montes la garde !

-Moi aussi je suis fatigué, se révolta Nick. Et le gamin doit être loin.

-Tu montes la garde, c'est tout ! Tu nous réveilles dans deux heures, ensuite tu pourras roupiller. Et fouille les lieux avant !

Au son de leur voix, je devinai la présence de quatre personnes. Je me raidis dans l'attente d'une confrontation imminente. Ils se dispersèrent tous sauf Nick qui parcourut les pièces environnantes. Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, il visita sommairement la pièce, sa lampe à la main. Mon arme était déjà dans ma main, enclenchée. Mais il marmonna que tout ça ne servait à rien et ressortit sans jeter un œil sous le bureau. Encore cinq minutes plus tard, je l'entendis tirer une chaise du bar et la planter dans l'entrée, il verrouilla la porte principale et s'installa lourdement sur sa chaise.

La peur, la colère me tenaient éveillé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir bu des litres de café. J'avais les nerfs à vif. Après un bon quart d'heure, le silence s'imposa et je me dirigeai lentement vers la porte du bureau. Un seul coup d'œil me permit de constater que Nick roupillait déjà, son chapeau sur son visage, la chaise penchée en arrière, les jambes relevées et croisées apposées sur le mur d'en face.

Il était temps.

Je longeai le couloir, une fois à proximité de Nick, je pointai mon arme vers lui mais impossible de tirer sur un gars endormi. Je soulevai son chapeau de bout de mon arme. Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément, sursauta, tenta de saisir son arme dans son ceinturon. Je mis un coup de talon dans le pied de la chaise qui bascula totalement en arrière. Il se brisa le cou dans la foulée. Le bruit du craquement me congela.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous Nick ? Gueula Joe.

Je maquillai ma voix tant bien que mal, espérant être aidé par la distance et les portes fermées.

-Rien, désolé pour le bordel.

-Fais gaffe !

Je patientai, fixant Nick avec des yeux hagards. Le visage de Katniss me ramena à une autre réalité. Je me concentrai sur les escaliers, je devais monter sans faire de bruit. Je pensai in extremis à récupérer l'arme au ceinturon de Nick avant de me risquer à cette ascension. Chaque marche gravie était une victoire. L'étage atteint, je fis un tour sur moi-même, anxieux. Il y avait plusieurs chambres et je ne savais pas où chercher. Je fis une première tentative vers la première porte sur ma droite. La poignée s'abaissa sans difficulté, pas de couinement, pas de grincement… et une chambre vide. Dépité, j'allais refaire de même à la chambre suivante avant de réaliser que quelqu'un descendait du deuxième étage.

Deux étages !

Comment j'avais pu oublier ça ?

Je lâchai la poignée dans la seconde pour me coller au mur. Quand l'ombre passa, je me faufilai derrière lui pour le prendre par surprise. Le poignard en main, j'attendis qu'il s'accroupisse en découvrant son pote au sol pour le prendre en otage. Il hoqueta, suréleva son cou pour tenter de s'éloigner de la lame affutée mais je le maintenais avec dureté. Il croisa enfin mon regard, pâlit réellement.

-Tu sais que j'ai qu'à gueuler un coup pour que Joe et Franck rappliquent ?

-T'auras pas le temps, j'te l'garantis.

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

-Me tue pas.

-Tu vas m'emmener à Snow.

-Tu n'auras aucune chance, ils sont trop nombreux !

-Combien ?

-J'sais pas…

La lame s'enfonça dans sa gorge, une goutte de sang perla.

-Combien ! Fais le calcul ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Il balança un chiffre sans conviction.

-Lève-toi et file-moi ton arme !

Il s'exécuta, la mine sombre.

-En route ! Décrétai-je dans un murmure.

Dehors l'aube pointait. Je pris soin de détacher tous les chevaux à proximité sous l'œil inquiet de l'homme de Snow. Je le mettais en joue cette fois avec mon arme, ayant soigneusement rangé le poignard du fils d'Haymitch.

-C'est pas ça qui les arrêtera.

-Mais ça les ralentira et c'est amplement suffisant.

Je n'étais sûr de rien, je partais peut-être vers une mort certaine, pourtant j'y allais sans hésitation, rêvant de revoir le visage de Katniss.

* * *

MITCH

-Argh !

Je me redressai d'un coup, les tempes entre mes mains. J'avais une de ces migraines !

-Putain !

Mon épaule me lancinait. J'y découvris un bandage dans la faible clarté de la nuit, je voyais la lune à travers les rideaux fluides de la petite fenêtre de cet endroit. J'étais amoché, ils ne m'avaient pas loupé ces bâtards !

J'espérai que le gosse ait pu leur échapper, il était notre dernière chance.

Je jetai un œil aux alentours, une immense pièce, un grenier ? Ça ne sentait pas la rose en tout cas ! Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je n'étais pas attaché ni bâillonné.

Etrange.

Je tentai de me lever du sol, courbaturé mais en vain. Ma tête me tournait, j'étais amorphe.

-Qu'est-ce… qui … m'arrive !

J'entendis des cris, un branle-bas de combat. Je rampais jusque la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir et savoir ce qui se passait. Cela me parut durer des heures, et quand j'y parvins, le bruit de pas ascendants me tétanisa. Quelqu'un montait ici en trainant quelque chose de lourd à l'évidence. Le temps de reculer, la porte fut déverrouillée et s'ouvrit brusquement, m'envoyant valser au sol tête la première.

-Tu es réveillé… je croyais qu'on y avait été trop fort sur la dose de tranquillisant.

Un des mecs qui m'avait emmené balança un cadavre sans tête à mes côtés avant de se pencher vers moi.

-L'patron sera content. Amuse-toi bien avec ton nouveau pote.

Il claqua la porte en ricanant sans omettre de verrouiller.

J'étais saisi d'horreur, les yeux collés sur le corps ensanglanté. Je fis un effort surhumain pour m'en éloigner, choqué par cette vision. Mon estomac se tordit, je voulus vomir sans grand résultat. Je me sentais mal, et ces fils de pute m'avaient drogué ! J'avais soif, j'avais envie de me soulager, j'avais la trouille et plus que tout j'avais la rage.

Snow.

Snow, Snow, Snow !

Penser à lui ne pouvait que me rendre service, ainsi je retrouverai de la force, la force de lutter pour lui faire payer. Payer pour Poppy, pour Katniss, pour toutes ces femmes violentées à cause de ce malade. Je parvins à me coller contre un pan de mur, je m'y calais pour lutter contre l'angoisse, la douleur, le mal-être, la drogue, le manque.

Eiffie, Poppy, je ne les verrai peut-être plus jamais. C'était une souffrance sans nom, presque égale au manque de Lony.

« Je te retrouverai bientôt mon Fils, je dois juste régler une chose avant. »

Je le vis me sourire et cela me procura, à mon grand étonnement, une résistance hautement plus efficace que de fomenter ma vengeance.

OooO

-Lève-toi !

Je sursautai, réagis au quart de tour en sautant sur mon geôlier. J'avais retrouvé mes forces, du moins en occultant la douleur de mon épaule. Il se prit une droite et s'affala au sol, surpris, son arme fut éjectée de sa main sur plusieurs mètres. Je bondis pour l'attraper avant lui. Il y eut lutte et j'eus le dessus rapidement, toutes ces années à bécher, porter du foin, des sacs de provisions pour l'épicerie, des caisses d'alcool. J'étais costaud et j'avais les nerfs à vif. Je n'eus aucun état d'âme à le descendre. Mes yeux s'étaient teintés de rouge comme un voile de sang fictif qui anesthésiait mon âme. J'étais en proie à un délire assassin. Je fis volte-face pour descendre celui qui avait franchi le seuil et j'en descendis un autre dans l'escalier. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de munitions, je savais que je n'irai pas loin mais c'était toujours ça de moins à faire pour le gamin. En arrivant à l'étage en-dessous, je manquai de tirer sur Katniss qui se figea en me reconnaissant. Elle sortait d'une pièce, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit et derrière elle se cachait une fillette d'à peu près le même âge qu'elle.

-Katniss.

Elle ressemblait à un fantôme. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Je fis un pas vers elle, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur tout en déviant sur ma droite, je refis volte-face pour ne pas me laisser surprendre par l'assaillant mais ils furent plus rapide et me clouèrent au sol, une masse de trois gars dont un qui appuya sur mon épaule de son genou pour me neutraliser. La douleur me fit voir des étoiles. Katniss essaya de s'interposer sans succès, je l'entendis vociférer et blasphémer. Je fus tiré vers le fond du couloir, mon corps endolori par le bois rêche. Je fus relevé et placé sur une chaise.

-Maintenant tu restes tranquille !

L'adrénaline avait chuté, la faim, la soif, la douleur, l'angoisse me filèrent encore la gerbe. Je n'étais pas en forme. Un mec m'attacha les mains dans le dos derrière la chaise, ce mouvement même était douloureux, sollicitant le muscle atrophié de mon épaule. Le sbire se posta en sentinelle et posa sur moi des yeux apocalyptiques.

-Je meurs d'envie de te faire la peau.

-Essaie voir.

-Ne me tente pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur celui que j'attendais avec frénésie. Son visage respirait le mal, la cruauté, et cette barbe blanche abominable le vieillissait et le désavantageait. L'idée de ses mains sur ma Poppy me rendit colérique. Il prit place en face de moi dans un fauteuil une place des plus confortables. Il croisa ses jambes puis ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Voilà donc le fameux Mitch.

Il ricana. D'où me connaissait-il ?

-Poppy m'avait habitué à mieux que ça.

Comment osait-il la nommer ainsi ?

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle !

-Vraiment ?

Il s'installa encore plus confortablement, les bras sur les accoudoirs. Un sourire détestable au coin de la bouche. Il se fit un devoir de me relater toute sa relation avec Poppy sans omettre aucuns détails. Impossible de boucher mes oreilles, je devais supporter ces ignominies, imaginer dans ma tête ces choses dégueulasses qu'il lui avait faites. Je finis par m'exciter sur ma chaise, je me retrouvai debout, plié en deux par la forme de la chaise, fonçant sur cet enfoiré. Nous étions trop près, il ne parvint pas à esquiver mais un de ses sbires para le coup à sa place.

La minute suivante, j'étais retourné à ma place initiale. J'avais été roué de coup et j'étais sonné. Je parvenais néanmoins à distinguer que Snow ne ricanait plus. Il claqua des doigts vers le gars qui m'avait tabassé.

-Bernie, va me chercher Katniss et Annie.

* * *

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à **Visioner** pour son soutien.

Merci pour le favori.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 19

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

Je tournai en rond, chancelante et affaiblie, comme une lionne en cage. Enfermée avec Annie dans sa chambre, je ne savais plus réfléchir. Tout s'entremêlait dans mon crâne : le voisin était là, mais où était Peeta ? Etait-il aussi prisonnier ? Non… non, non, non.

Je repris de l'eau dans le pichet pour rincer de nouveau ma bouche, mais rien n'y faisait...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Annie et moi fûmes emmenées malgré nous vers la chambre du fond. J'en aurai enfin le cœur net. En y pénétrant, j'embrassai la scène d'un regard : M. Abernathy ligoté sur une chaise, le visage tuméfié, en sang, vêtu d'un simple marcel qui laissait apparaitre un bandage autour de son épaule; il était épuisé, colérique. Snow dans un fauteuil juste en face, l'air furibond. Dan, mon tortionnaire, posté dans un coin, assurant sa protection.

Bernie nous força à nous asseoir sur le lit situé dans le recoin de la pièce, sur leur gauche, près de la fenêtre. Il se posta aussi en sentinelle près de Snow et se figea comme une statue. Annie attrapa mon bras, terrifiée. Elle ne s'était pas remise de la vision cauchemardesque de cette tête sans corps pendouillant par les cheveux dans la main de Snow. Je savais qu'il était mauvais mais pas à ce point. Je ne regrettais nullement la mort violente de ce pervers mais j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir été témoin de ça. Il allait hanter doublement mes cauchemars.

Je sentis le regard de mon voisin se poser sur moi. Je finis par accepter de croiser le sien, pour peut-être obtenir une réponse concernant Peeta. Je tressaillis en plongeant dans ses yeux bleus inquiets.

-Ça va Katniss ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse pour comprendre que non. Mon visage amoché, mes yeux rougis, mes lèvres tremblantes, mes mains crispées sur ma chemise de nuit, mon dos vouté. Tout cela révélait à quel point j'étais en miette. Je cherchai au fond de ses yeux s'il avait encore un peu d'espoir en lui. Il ne semblait pas résigné. Je voulus y voir un signe.

-Elle a eu quelques désagréments hier soir avec des clients, jugea utile de le renseigner Snow.

M. Abernathy changea de tête. Il en devint effrayant. Il se reconcentra sur Snow, ce qui m'évita de me détourner de ce faciès haineux. Je détaillai alors son profil.

-Mais j'y ai remédié, continua Snow, et un de ces malotrus a passé la nuit avec toi « Mitch ».

Il y avait beaucoup d'animosité dans la manière de prononcer son prénom. Je m'en voulus de lui avoir parlé de mon voisin. Je l'avais mis en danger pour rien. Je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur mais il ne méritait sûrement pas le traitement que lui infligeait Snow. Et il avait prêté main forte à Peeta, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier, peu importait ses raisons.

L'atmosphère était pesante. Je craignais le pire. Mon sentiment se confirma quand Snow demanda à Bernie de lui amener Annie.

-On va passer aux réjouissances.

Annie s'accrocha à moi désespérément mais nous ne pouvions rien contre Bernie. Elle se retrouva installée sur le bras du fauteuil, et Snow entoura sa taille de son bras et entama une lente caresse sur son ventre proéminent. Cet acte anodin en apparence était lourd de menace et mon poil se hérissa. Annie me suppliait des yeux mais j'étais tétanisée.

Minable, voilà le sentiment qui me définissait en ce moment. J'étais partie régler son compte à ce gars pour finalement le laisser me piétiner et me rabaisser.

-Katniss, voici ton nouveau client, susurra-t-il en me désignant M. Abernathy.

Le choc fut rude. La panique me gagna. Sans m'en rendre compte, je dévisageais, avec des immenses yeux horrifiés, le compagnon de ma mère.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, Katniss, me promit-il d'une voix rassurante.

-Elle a le choix, nous révéla Snow. Si elle me dit où se trouve sa mère, je laisse tomber.

Il me connaissait décidément très mal s'il croyait qu'il m'avait acculée. J'avais subi le pire pour protéger ma mère de lui et je continuerai. Je perçus de la force venue de nulle part émerger en moi. Ma sœur et ma mère ne subiraient pas les profondes humiliations que je venais d'endurer.

Jamais.

Plutôt crever.

Les traits de Snow se modifièrent quand il me vit me lever et commencer à déboutonner ma chemise de nuit. Je n'étais pas pudique ou du moins je ne l'étais plus.

-Tu fais quoi Katniss ? S'agaça-t-il.

-Autant en finir, je ne te dirai jamais où elle est. Profite du spectacle et va crever en enfer !

Cette nouvelle familiarité envers lui le déstabilisa. Il n'était plus rien à mes yeux mais je sentais qu'il pouvait encore m'atteindre à travers Annie. Je devais rester prudente, me raisonner parce qu'il exprimait une soudaine colère qui menaçait d'exploser. Le vêtement au sol, je me dirigeai vers M. Abernathy qui avait fermé les yeux.

-Ne fais pas ça Katniss, contesta-t-il.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux, il se braqua, cherchant à me déloger. J'apposai mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Calmez-vous.

Sa réaction était étrange, peu habituel. Cela me rappela Peeta.

Non. Je délirais, il n'avait rien de comparable à Peeta. Il était comme les autres.

Ne sachant comment procéder avec lui, je me retournai vers Snow. Je ne voyais pas les autres regards sur moi, j'étais imperméable, hors de mon corps, ailleurs.

-Je ne peux rien faire s'il reste attaché.

Snow serrait les poings, il ne savait pas quoi répliquer, il cherchait comment me faire plier. Il voulait ma mère.

-Patron, j'peux vous dire un mot en privé ? Lui demanda Bernie.

Il céda au regard insistant de son bras droit et donna des consignes à Dan avant de quitter la pièce avec Bernie. Annie tenta de me rejoindre mais Dan l'en dissuada brutalement.

-Tu lui fais mal, j'te tue, le prévins-je calmement.

Dan, passé la stupeur, ricana comme une débile.

-T'en as pas eu assez hier, on dirait.

-Vous lui avez fait très mal, intervint Annie d'une petite voix. Vous devriez avoir honte de frapper une femme.

-Oui j'ai honte, ricana-t-il encore. Maintenant tu bouges plus !

Je sentis ma tension monter d'un cran, dès qu'il s'agissait d'injustice, je ne savais pas me contrôler.

-Rhabille toi Katniss, se manifesta mon ancien voisin.

-Pour quoi faire ? Me concentrai-je sur lui.

Il était effrayant de près. Et tout ce sang…

Je fis un aller-retour vers la commode pour récupérer une serviette. C'était la meilleure chambre, compris-je, celle de luxe pour ceux qui avait plus d'argent. Elle possédait tous les avantages d'une chambre d'hôtel. Il y en avait une comme ça au bordel. Comment ma maison avait pu devenir cet endroit si glauque ? Je ne la reconnaissais plus. Il y avait eu trop d'aménagements. Snow s'était approprié notre maison par pur vengeance. Je réalisai seulement maintenant à quel point il était obsédé par ma mère. A quel point tout tournait autour d'elle dans sa tête de malade.

Je revins m'agenouiller près de M. Abernathy, je tapotai lentement le sang sur sa barbe, nettoya sa bouche. Il ouvrit un œil, grommela.

-Va t'habiller !

Il semblait y tenir. J'haussai les épaules tout en remettant ma chemise de nuit. Il se détendit et m'observa avec tristesse.

-Je te demande pardon. J'ai mis la pagaille dans ta vie. Je voulais pas m'incruster entre ta mère et toi, jamais je ferai un truc pareil. Ta mère t'adore, vous êtes, ta sœur et toi, ce qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Et Dieu sait que je la comprends, mon fils était ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un souffle. Il ferma les yeux, en proie à un chagrin qui altéra ses traits, le rendant plus humain. Il ne ressemblait plus aux brutes que j'avais rencontrés. Il avait l'air perdu, en abime. Je perçus enfin en lui ce qui avait plu à ma mère. Je m'accroupis à nouveau près de lui et posai ma main sur les siennes toujours ligotées derrière la chaise. Elles s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent délicatement sur la mienne. Je dardai sur lui des yeux étonnés tandis qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue. Il aurait préféré ne pas montrer cet accès de faiblesse, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper. Je ramassai la serviette pour essuyer ses joues rapidement.

-Il vous manque, dis-je simplement.

Il rouvrit les yeux, laissant paraitre l'acharnement cruel de la vie dans son regard meurtri.

-Je dois te ramener à ta mère, tu comprends ?

Ma main libre effleura lentement sa joue, s'y attarda. Je fis oui de la tête. Il en parut soulagé.

-On va tous rentrer, décrétai-je, il faut juste patienter encore un peu, hein ?

Il acquiesça. Peeta allait nous sortir de là. Il était proche, je le sentais.

-Je les laisserai plus te faire de mal.

Cette promesse à peine murmurée valait tout. Il était mal en point, pourtant il ne pensait qu'à ma sécurité.

-Annie aussi à besoin de notre aide, lui chuchotai-je.

-Je ne la connais pas.

-C'est une amie de Peeta, et la mienne désormais, insistai-je en serrant un peu plus ses mains.

Son regard alla d'Annie à moi, plusieurs fois. Il soupira de résignation.

-Ok.

Je lui souriais quand Snow fit irruption suivi de Bernie, il se figea en nous découvrant si unis. Il en devint méconnaissable de fureur :

-Annie tu commences tes corvées ! Dan tu ramènes cette pute se laver, qu'elle soit prête à travailler ! Et toi « Mitch » tu vas faire un p'tit voyage avec Bernie.

-Il a besoin de soins, se rebiffa Annie à la stupeur général. Sa blessure saigne.

-Va travailler ! Lui ordonna sèchement Snow. A moins que tu ne veuilles accoucher prématurément ?

Elle obtempéra. Je fulminai accrochée à Haymitch, angoissée d'être séparée de lui mais Dan me tira si fort que je fus éjectée loin de lui, tombant lourdement, décuplant mes douleurs, coupant mon souffle. Haymitch vociférait, insultait, menaçait, usant ses dernières forces. Mon tortionnaire se régalait de me voir hystérique, mon bras tendu vers Haymitch.

-Vire-la moi de ma vue ! S'agaça de plus belle Snow.

Dan m'attrapa sous la taille, me souleva et me posa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates. La porte se referma rompant mon dernier lien avec l'espoir. Il descendit les escaliers et nous sortîmes de la maison pour la contourner. Il s'arrêta derrière la maison, vers le puits, sous un allongement du toit et me jeta sur le sol dur. Il me fila un coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac ce qui me coupa le souffle. A ce rythme, jamais je ne m'en sortirai.

-Bouge pas !

Il revint rapidement avec deux seaux d'eau qu'il posa non loin de moi.

-J'ai pas toute la journée, déshabille-toi, et lave-toi !

Impossible de me relever. Clouée par la douleur mais aussi par mon impuissance à protéger mes nouveaux amis. Ils étaient à la merci de Snow. C'était insupportable. Il s'agaça et me prêta main forte. Son contact était intolérable, je me débattis. Ulcéré, il arracha les boutons de ma chemise et tira violemment sur les manches. Je perdis l'équilibre, et me retrouvai à quatre pattes.

-On recommence ou tu t'y colles ?

-Me touche plus ! Grognai-je.

-J'vais me gêner !

-Snow n'aime pas qu'on abime sa marchandise, tentai-je, la bouche écorchée par mes paroles.

-T'es déjà abimée, t'es même avariée. Un vrai laideron.

Ne pas me laisser atteindre.

-Mais bon, t'as raison, il veut que tu serves, faut pas que je te rende plus laide encore. Annie ! Hurla-t-il. Ramène-moi des frous-frous pour miss mocheté !

Il se pencha vers moi, me colla une baffe :

-Et toi, lave-toi !

Ce fut à ce moment que je le vis… sortant par la porte arrière de la cuisine.

Peeta.

Tout alla très vite. Cet enfoiré de Dan se retrouva gisant dans une mare de sang, la gorge ouverte profondément et largement. Cette vision d'horreur s'imprima sur mes rétines. Peeta rangea son poignard et se précipita vers moi. Je parvins à me relever avec son aide. Sa force me surprit à nouveau, me rassura. Il me détailla de haut en bas, je rougis. Il me serra doucement contre lui, mon visage se cala dans le creux de son cou, prise de tremblement et soulagée. Je me sentis peser sur lui de tout mon poids, éreintée. Il caressa lentement mon dos nu d'une main tremblante.

Annie arriva avec une robe, eut un sursaut et un petit cri en reconnaissant Peeta. Elle accourut vers nous, se forgea une place dans notre étreinte et tout parut se suspendre.

-Tu es là, enfin, pleura-t-elle.

Il s'extirpa de notre cocon pour se réajuster, il avait beau tenter de le cacher, ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

-C'est pas le moment de craquer Peeta ! Le secouai-je.

Il se reprit tout aussi sec, vrillant sur moi un regard plus dur que jamais.

-Je dois aller chercher Mitch. Allez vous cacher.

Il rentra à l'intérieur armé seulement de son poignard, sous nos yeux effarés. Annie m'aida à m'habiller rapidement, esquivant de regarder vers le sol, vers le cadavre. Elle devint pâle, s'éloigna pour vomir. Je ne pouvais pas attendre sans rien faire, tandis que des coups de feu retentissaient. Je me précipitai vers la mangeoire à cheval, fouillait longuement pour parvenir à mon carquois de secours. Il était planqué ici depuis des années, en cas de pépin.

Annie m'avait rejointe.

-Reste ici. Planque-toi dans la mangeoire.

Je n'attendis pas son approbation, paniquée par les hurlements et les coups de feu que j'entendais. Je pénétrai dans la gueule du loup, traversant la cuisine, le couloir, le séjour, enjambant chaque cadavre abondamment ensanglanté que je trouvais, le cœur tambourinant. J'étais prête à tirer, à l'affut, soulagée que mes anciennes camarades d'infortunes ne soient pas encore arrivées pour effectuer leur dégradant labeur. Il était tôt, c'était une chance. En bas de l'escalier, j'eus ma première cible en visuel qui dégainait pour tirer vers quelqu'un. Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Il s'effondra comme une masse. Je réarmai mon arc, gravissant les marches avec prudence. Une fois en haut, je découvris Peeta qui finissait un gars. Il se redressa, pénétra dans la chambre que le gars avait tenté de défendre. Il en fit le tour en ressortit contrarié.

-Où est Haymitch ? Lui demandai-je avec angoisse, tout en guettant le moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect.

Peeta passa devant moi sans me répondre. Il grimpa au grenier, je le suivis au pas. Il se faufila à travers la porte entrouverte. Il eut un mouvement de recul devant le cadavre sans tête. Mes yeux se révulsèrent, j'eus un violent haut-le-cœur. Je quittai sans tarder cet endroit effroyable. Ne le voyant pas me suivre, je le hélai :

-Peeta viens, il n'y a rien là-haut.

Je tendis l'oreille, cherchant à dénicher Snow et Bernie. Je pensai instantanément à son bureau quand j'entendis Annie s'époumoner :

-Ils s'enfuient !

Je dévalai les escaliers, Peeta sur mes pas. Je baissai ma garde, pressée d'être à l'extérieur et quelque chose me déchira le bras, me forçant à lâcher mon arc. Bernie était sorti du bureau et m'avait tiré dessus ! Je m'agenouillai, serrant mon bras de ma main. Il visa Peeta, le loupa de pas grand-chose, retenta sa chance, se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia, sa jambe tourna, il tomba de tout son corps face contre terre. Peeta enfonça son genou dans le creux de sa colonne vertébrale. Bernie étouffa un gémissement, appuya sur ses bras pour se défaire de son emprise mais Peeta en profita pour lui faire une prise d'étranglement. Bernie rua comme un fou mais Peeta ne lâchait rien. J'étais hypnotisée par sa rage, par ses veines qui saillaient de son cou, de son front. Il était loin, très loin, enfoncé dans le mal. Il aurait suffi d'un coup de poignard dans la jugulaire pour en finir.

-Peeta !

Il ne m'entendit, prenant lentement la vie de celui qui m'avait tant fait souffrir durant notre voyage jusqu'ici. Bernie se débattit comme un beau diable, puis lentement la lueur de vie dans ses yeux le quitta, des yeux braqués sur moi, des yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

Une mort cruelle pour un homme cruel.

Peeta persista dans sa prise, malgré l'évidence de la mort de Bernie. Je me glissai vers lui pour attraper son épaule et le secouer. Il parut enfin émerger.

-Snow, lui rappelai-je. Il est en train de s'enfuir !

Il attrapa l'arme de Bernie et sortit précipitamment. Il tira plusieurs fois.

-Ils sont trop loin. Je dois me lancer à leur poursuite.

Il hésita, revint vers moi. Il s'accroupit, auscultant mon bras.

-Pas le temps pour ça, Peeta !

Il soupira.

-Demande à Annie de te soigner.

Il fouilla dans sa poche.

-Tu perds du temps !

Il m'ignora, il en sortit ma bague de fiançailles qu'il remit à mon doigt.

-J'espère que tu me pardonneras…

Mon cœur se compressa. Il apposa son front contre le mien.

-…parce que moi je t'ai déjà pardonné.

Il se releva et s'en alla affronter notre dernier ennemi d'un pas déterminé.

* * *

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à **pims10 et Vronik** pour leur soutien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 20

* * *

 **PDV Peeta**

Pas le temps de réfléchir, j'attrapai la première monture en vue pour poursuivre Snow et libérer Mitch. Je n'étais pas rassuré de laisser Katniss et Annie derrière moi mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Je devais en finir.

Je ne les avais plus en vue mais la poussière qu'ils avaient levée durant leur passage persistait dans les airs. Je pouvais les suivre à la trace, ils n'étaient pas loin devant et leur avance ne serait que de courte durée.

Et dépassant les montagnes, la vue fut imprenable, les pentes escarpées s'étalaient à perte de vue. Je les vis enfin en amont. Snow devait se sentir en sécurité car il avait ralenti la cadence et bifurqua vers l'est pour atteindre l'entrée d'un ranch. Il y pénétra comme s'il était chez lui, je progressai avec prudence pour ne pas être vu et entendu. J'étais encore très loin et c'était un avantage pour moi.

Il arrima son cheval alourdi par le corps inanimé de Mitch et grimpa quelques marches pour s'engouffrer dans la demeure. Je pus enfin me rapprocher et descendis de cheval pour faire le reste à pied, sans oublier d'attacher ma monture près d'un coin herbeux. J'étais en sueur, tendu, je voyais presque trouble mais pas moyen de lâcher. J'avançais encore jusqu'à ce que je voie Snow ressortir. Je me camouflai derrière un arbre et patientai. Il attrapa Mitch qui était ligoté et le fit glisser de la croupe du cheval. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Snow lui fila un coup de pied sans succès, Mitch restait inerte. Snow rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur et je me hâtai de combler les derniers mètres jusque l'entrée du ranch. Je me planquai derrière le grand portail d'un blanc passé et fus aux premières loges pour voir mon ennemi revenir avec un seau d'eau qu'il balança sur le visage de Mitch. Il n'émergea pas pour autant. Cela agaça Snow et moi aussi par la même occasion car j'en avais marre de le voir martyriser ce pauvre bougre dont le seul crime était d'aimer une femme dont cette pourriture se sentait propriétaire.

Je sortis le pistolet de ma poche et le mis en joue, je sortis de ma cache et avançai droit devant. Il était dos à moi mais il entendit mes pas et fis volte-face en dégainant aussi sec son arme. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Il était mécontent de me voir.

-Bernie n'a pas fait son job, grommela-t-il.

-Bernie est mort. Je l'ai tué.

Il accusa le coup tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as tué Bernie ? Toi ? Impossible.

-Et je vais vous tuer aussi.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je t'aurai tué avant, assena-t-il en appuyant sur la gâchette.

Mon cœur eut un loupé mais le coup se révéla inutile. Il n'avait plus de munition dans son barillet. Il leva rapidement ses mains en l'air en lâchant l'arme.

-On se calme.

Je me rapprochai vivement pour coller le canon sur son front. J'étais très à vif, et son coup en traitre m'avait dégoûté au plus haut point.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un lâche ! Vous n'avez aucune morale, aucun honneur, aucune pitié, aucune décence, aucune …

-C'est bon, on a compris l'idée, grogna-t-il.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ses yeux aussi clairs que son âme était noire. Il dut y voir toute ma haine car il devint tout pâle.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici, vous devriez emmener votre pote et déguerpir avant qu'un de mes gars vous fassent la peau.

Il bluffait, je le sentais. Et je n'étais plus d'humeur à le supporter. Je devais appuyer sur cette gâchette et exploser sa cervelle maléfique. Pourtant pas moyen d'y arriver.

-Venez !

Je le poussai devant moi.

-Où est le garde-manger ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Contentez-vous de répondre à ma question.

-Pourquoi n'attrapez-vous pas la perche que je vous tends ?

-Parce que si vous aviez des hommes à vous ici, ça ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus de ce monde. Entrez !

Il trébucha sur une marche, se rattrapa in extremis. A l'intérieur, je ne fis même pas attention à la décoration et au confort de cet endroit. J'étais à bout, il fallait en finir rapidement. Il me montra la trappe du garde-manger.

-Soulevez-la.

Il hésita. Un coup partit, se logea dans son mollet. Il sursauta, poussa un cri étouffé et s'affaira à soulever la trappe tant bien que mal.

-Descendez.

Il obtempéra avec réticence, sa jambe céda et il dégringola les quelques marches avant de s'affaler face contre terre. Je refermai cette prison de fortune sur lui et poussai la lourde table de la cuisine sur l'ouverture de la trappe. Il tapa pour essayer de sortir mais en vain. Il commença à crier et s'époumona. J'aurais pu rester là et me délecter de sa peur mais en fait, je n'en avais rien à faire. Il finirait par manquer d'air et sa mort sera un soulagement. Je voulais retourner auprès de Katniss et les emmener elle et Annie loin d'ici. Il y avait un baquet d'eau près de l'évier, je rangeai l'arme à l'arrière de mon pantalon pour laver mes mains soigneusement. Elles étaient maculées de sang. Je fus pris de nausées mais je devais me reprendre. Quand je ressortis de la maison, je fus pris de tournis. La chaleur eut raison de moi et je m'effondrai sur le perron.

* * *

 **PDV MITCH**

-Argh, la vache !

Putain j'avais mal !

Je me redressai tant bien que mal, ankylosé par le sol dur, cherchant à comprendre où j'étais et ce que je faisais là. Le soleil était bas, nous étions en fin de journée. Je me rappelai enfin avoir été embarqué par Snow pour tenter de fuir la furie de Peeta. Après c'était le trou noir. Je zieutai les alentours des yeux, un petit ranch, des montagnes à perte de vue, pas de voisins dans les environs.

-J'suis où bordel !?

Je cherchai à me mettre sur mes jambes mais je me sentais affaibli.

-Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Une femme descendait les marches du perron à vive allure pour me rejoindre. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Celle qui vous a sauvé la vie. Je vous ai trouvé évanoui devant chez moi. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Je ne pouvais pas vous déplacer alors je vous ai soigné ici. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, je n'ai que de vague notion de médecine.

-Chez vous ? Où sommes-nous ?

-A quelques kilomètres de St-Raphael. Ce ranch est ma propriété. Je m'appelle Alma Parker.

-Et moi Mitch Abernathy.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-D'un bled non loin de Tulsa en Oklahoma.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans le coin ?

-Ma belle-fille a été enlevée par un des sbires de Snow. Un proxénète de la pire espèce. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler.

Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde non loin d'elle, toute pâle.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il lui a fait beaucoup de mal. J'ai essayé de l'aider et voyez le résultat.

Pas moyen de me lever, j'avais le tournis, la nausée et mal au crâne sans parler de cette douleur infernale.

-Venez, dit-elle en accourant vers moi et en se calant sous mon bras, je vais vous aider. Entrez vous reposer avec votre ami.

-Mon ami ? La questionnai-je tout en prenant appui sur elle.

-Peeta.

-Peeta est ici !?

Elle acquiesça.

-Je l'ai aussi trouvé devant ma porte, moins mal en point que vous mais pas en forme.

Mon désarroi fut immense. Snow avait réussi à s'enfuir. La question était pourquoi ne nous avait-il pas tués ? Monter ces marches fut une véritable épreuve. Nous entrâmes dans sa maison. Une belle demeure, agréable visuellement et assurément confortable.

-Vous ne nous connaissez pas, vous ne devriez pas accueillir des inconnus chez vous.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je sais me défendre. C'est bien la seule chose utile que m'a appris Cory.

-Cory ?

-Mon frère.

Elle m'installa sur le canapé et me ramena un grand verre d'eau que j'avalais avec soif. J'avais un peu faim aussi malgré la douleur qui me vrillait l'épaule et le bras. Elle lut dans mes pensées et m'emmena un sandwich. Elle s'installa à mes côtés. J'observai cette femme un peu ronde, de taille moyenne, les cheveux cendrés. Elle avait mon âge, ou un peu moins. La vie semblait l'avoir malmenée.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle subitement.

-De quoi ?

-Pour mon frère.

Mon cerveau fonctionna au ralenti jusqu'à ce que je percute après de longues secondes. Je me raidis brusquement, rempli d'effroi.

-Snow est votre frère ?

Elle se ratatina sous le reproche qui perçait dans ma voix malgré moi.

-Je vais préparer le diner, reposez-vous.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder, ma fiancé et mon amie nous attendent au repaire de Snow pour rentrer à la maison, intervint Peeta qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon et qui ressemblait à un mort-vivant.

Je trouvai la force de me lever et il m'étreignit avec émotion. Tant pis pour la douleur, je lui rendis son étreinte. Je l'éloignai pour le questionner :

-Les filles vont bien ?

-Katniss est blessée mais ça ira. Il n'y a plus aucun danger, ils sont tous morts.

-Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

-Je vous ai suivis, et j'ai neutralisé Snow.

Un gros poids s'ôta de mes épaules.

-Il ne fera plus de mal à personne, me réjouis-je.

-Il n'est pas mort, intervint Alma. Votre ami a juste enfermé mon frère dans le garde-manger.

J'eus un sursaut tout en dévisageant Peeta avec stupeur. Il baissa les yeux, l'air coupable.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

-Quand je suis rentrée de la ville, Cory y était déjà, Peeta l'y avait enfermé.

-Et… vous l'y avez laissé ? Lui demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.

-Oui. Il est très bien là où il est. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

Je l'examinai avec prudence, perplexe et inquiet.

-Il ne respecte rien, continua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'introduit chez moi comme s'il était chez lui. Mon mari est à la guerre. J'attends son retour depuis plus d'un an.

Mon cœur se serra. Elle portait en elle un désespoir lié à cette attente sans fin. J'espérai pour elle qu'il reviendrait mais rien n'était moins sûr. Elle darda sur moi des yeux aussi clairs que Snow. A la différence que cette clarté reflétait son âme, c'était une bonne personne.

-Quand il reviendra, nous quitterons cet endroit, nous irons rejoindre notre fille au Texas. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec mon frère. C'est un meurtrier. Il salit tout, il a assassiné notre père alors que notre mère venait de mourir d'une longue maladie. J'ai hérité de la maison familiale et lui du bordel. Il voulait aussi la maison alors j'ai proposé de la lui vendre pour m'en aller d'ici mais il a refusé et il m'a dépouillée de toutes mes économies. Je survis parce que je suis travailleuse, j'ai appris à m'occuper du ranch et je vends ce que je récolte et parfois quelques bêtes. C'est à l'occasion d'une de ces ventes que j'ai rencontré Stan. Il n'avait pas de maison, vivait sur les routes. Il a renoncé à sa vie de nomade pour moi. Nous nous sommes installés ici le temps de pouvoir nous construire un chez-nous ailleurs mais finalement nous sommes restés ici. La crise ne nous a pas épargnés.

-Je suis désolé pour vous, madame.

-Ne le soyez pas. Si quelqu'un devrait être désolé ici c'est mon frère mais il ne l'est pas, ça c'est sûr ! Il est avide et cupide et pervers. Il me fait honte.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux de hargne. Elle se reprit rapidement.

-Reposez-vous. Je vais aller chercher vos amis si vous le souhaitez.

J'aurais dû dire non, mais cela tombait à pic. Si elle s'éloignait, je pourrai enfin régler mes comptes.

-Je vous suis, proposa Peeta à mille lieux de savoir ce que j'avais en tête, mieux vaut que je sois avec vous sinon Katniss risque de mal réagir.

-Bien. Allons-y.

Avant de franchir le seuil, Peeta me rendit le poignard de mon fils.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

Je les regardai s'éloigner longuement pour être sûr qu'ils ne fassent pas demi-tour pour une quelconque raison. J'avais peu de temps, je devais agir vite. J'avais un regain d'énergie mue par une rage latente qui me brulait de l'intérieur. Avoir mangé m'avait aussi aidé à retrouver de la force.

La cuisine était spacieuse, une grande table en chêne trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait une arme posée dessus. Etonné, je vérifiai si elle était chargée. C'était le cas. Je fronçai les sourcils en proie à une longue introspection. Alma avait-elle prévu de se débarrasser de son frère ? Ou savait-elle que je le ferai ? Ou était-ce juste une protection pour les fois où elle irait voir comment il allait ? Comptait-elle le garder prisonnier éternellement ? C'était une drôle de famille en tout cas, mais j'avais vu bien pire. Je poussai la table de mon épaule valide et soulevai la trappe avec prudence, l'arme en main, enclenchée.

-Enfin tu viens me libérer, bougonna Snow, tu en as mis du temps ! Dans le genre rancunière tu bas les records !

Il avait un sacré culot. Il s'était redressé et avançait vers la lumière tandis que je descendais les marches.

-J'ai une envie de pisser, t'as pas idée ! Et ma jambe me fait un mal de chien.

Il se figea en découvrant ma silhouette, clignant des yeux pour s'acclimater à la lumière. Il recula en boitillant dès qu'il me reconnut et buta contre un rangement de bouteilles. Il était blessé au mollet, son pantalon relevé laissait apparaitre un bandage sanglant.

-Ta sœur aurait dû te descendre, elle mérite une médaille de t'avoir laissé en vie.

Il ne répondit pas, focalisé sur l'arme dont je le menaçais.

-On va faire un tour.

Il secoua la tête négativement. Je m'approchai vivement de lui, il saisit une bouteille pour la fracasser sur mon crâne, le choc fut rude et je m'agenouillai, confus mais conscient qu'il cherchait à fuir en grimpant laborieusement les quelques marches qui menait à sa liberté. Après quelques longues secondes, je parvins à me relever pour le pourchasser. Il avait dépassé la barrière d'entrée et poursuivais son chemin en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet vers moi, arrimé à une monture sans selle. Je pris le temps de viser et de tirer mais la balle frôla seulement ma cible. Le cheval rua en avant, éjectant son passager. Je courus vers eux, assistant à sa tentative maladroite de remonter sur sa monture. Je tirai à nouveau et la bête s'en alla sans demander son reste. Snow sortit alors un couteau de cuisine de sa manche. Il avait pris de quoi se défendre, le salaud ! Il adopta une posture d'attaque, guettant le moindre de mes mouvements.

-Lâche cette arme et bats-toi comme un homme, eut-il le culot de me dire.

-Comme un homme, ricanai-je, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Malgré tout, mon arme atterrit au sol, et je sortis le poignard de mon fils.

-Allez viens, espèce d'enfoiré !

Il n'affichait plus cet air propre sur lui, bien fringué qu'il avait quand j'avais été fait prisonnier. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, sa chemise sortait de son pantalon et était maculée de saletés, il n'avait plus de veston, et ses chaussures étaient boueuses.

Il tenta une première attaque que j'esquivai et il parvint à ne pas s'écrouler, reprenant une position de défense. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que je finisse par me lasser. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, je me contentai de lui planter le poignard dans l'épaule. Il hurla comme un dément.

-Ça fait mal, hein ?

Je retirai la lame et, d'un coup de pied en pleine poitrine, je l'expédiai au sol. Je l'obligeai à se retourner face contre terre. Accroupis sur lui, je retirai ma ceinture pour le ligoter. Je fis le tour des environs pour chercher une roche de la taille de ma main. Il rampait en direction du ranch. Je le rattrapai bien avant qu'il n'y parvienne et lui filai un coup de crosse vers l'oreille. Il hurla encore mais je m'en fichais. J'étais enfoncé dans la haine, avide de vengeance. Je le retournai pour sonder son âme, il avait peur, il avait mal mais il gardait cet air diabolique et haïssable.

-Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?

-Fais quoi à qui ? Marmonna-t-il.

Il respirait mal, absorbé par la douleur.

-A Poppy. Tu as tué son mari et tu l'as violentée.

-Elle était à moi, et elle aimait ça.

Ma main serra durement la roche et s'éleva dans les airs pour le frapper, il ferma les yeux. Je me retins je ne sais comment, mon bras resta en l'air un bon bout de temps avant de redescendre. Je déposai la roche et entrepris de lui enlever son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Snow avec un sang-froid exemplaire.

-Tu crois que tu es un homme mais ça ne va pas durer.

Il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour m'empêcher de lui ôter son futal.

-Alma ! S'égosilla-t-il à plusieurs reprises.

-Elle est partie avec Peeta chercher Katniss et Annie. Elles sont saines et sauves et Katniss pourra rentrer auprès de sa mère.

Je me repositionnai près de lui, ma roche de nouveau en main, il tenta de me cracher au visage.

-Tu aurais dû la chérir, être reconnaissant d'avoir une femme telle que Poppy dans ta vie. Mais au lieu de ça, tu lui as fait subir les pires atrocités. Tous les sévices que tu lui as fait subir, tu vas payer pour ça et pour tout le mal que tu as fait à ces fillettes en les prostituant.

-Ça a dû bien te faire bander quand elle t'a raconté mes exploits ! Tu aurais aimé essayer, ricana-t-il, j'te dis pas le plaisir que ça t'aurait procuré !

Il se mit à délirer sur elle, dans un rire fou, évoquant tout ce que je voulais oublier. Mon esprit se fractura, laissant jaillir une rage incontrôlée. Ma main s'élança contre ses parties intimes et il reçut le premier coup qui lui cloua le bec, puis un deuxième, un troisième, un dixième jusqu'à ce que le sang traverse son caleçon blanc.

-Arrêtez ! Entendis-je derrière moi.

Ils étaient revenus du repaire de Snow et tous observèrent cet homme détestable à l'agonie sans un mot jusqu'à ce que Katniss descende de sa monture, ramasse le pistolet abandonné et s'approche de son bourreau.

* * *

Merci d'avance pour les reviews. C'est une histoire bien sombre, désolée. Snow est plus cruel que dans la saga mais j'en avais besoin pour les besoins de mon histoire.


	21. Chapter 21

Merci à **pims10, Vronik et Visioner** pour leur soutien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 21

* * *

 **PDV Katniss**

Annie finissait de me bander le bras au milieu des cadavres, elle était toute pale. Quand nous entendîmes le son de galops se rapprochant, elle s'affola. Je me glissai rapidement vers la plus proche fenêtre.

Putain encore des hommes de Snow ! Il était deux sortants de nulle part.

-Va te planquer dans le bureau Annie !

Je récupérai une des armes au sol tandis qu'elle obtempérait. Je me postai en faction derrière la porte et patientai, le cœur tambourinant, le bras en feu. Ils mirent un certain temps à entrer, poussant lentement la porte d'entrée, pénétrant dans le repaire à pas feutrés tout en jurant à voix basse, sur leurs gardes, armés. Je ne savais pas vraiment tirer mais je savais qu'il fallait enlever la sécurité et viser. Ce que j'avais fait en amont. Ils avancèrent, enjambant les cadavres. Je n'avais droit qu'à une chance selon moi. Quand ils furent tous les deux dans ma ligne de mire, non loin du bureau de Snow, je fis feu. La balle les transperça tous les deux. L'un s'effondra au sol, l'autre accusa le coup une seconde puis fit volte-face mais j'avais eu le temps de viser à nouveau et de tirer. Il riposta malgré tout, sa balle me frôla sans m'atteindre heureusement. Je me hâtai de vérifier s'ils étaient morts et quand ce fut le cas, je me mis en charge de déplacer les corps hors de la maison. Chaque tentative me coutait, rougissait mon bandage. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ces pourritures ici.

Annie apparue, chercha à m'aider.

-Je vais le faire ! Ne fais pas d'efforts, tu risques de provoquer un accouchement prématuré.

-Tu as rouvert ta blessure, je dois t'aider.

-Non !

Elle ne chercha pas à traiter avec moi. Quand ce fut le moment de m'occuper de Bernie, je me sentis exténuée d'avance. Annie insista pour que je fasse une pause et je ne refusai pas cette fois.

-Allons dans la cuisine.

Je la suivis, je m'assis aux abords de la table et elle recousit ma plaie d'une main tremblante avant de refaire mon bandage. Elle se lava les mains, et s'installa non loin de moi encore extrêmement blême.

-Tu crois que Peeta l'aura ?

-Oui. Il va revenir nous chercher.

-Tu crois qu'il y a d'autres hommes de Snow dans la nature ?

-Non.

Je l'espérai du moins. J'étais lasse, je n'aurai pas le courage de me battre encore.

-Tu veux boire un thé ? Tu veux manger ?

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait…

-Je veux bien.

Elle me conseilla de me laver un peu. Je m'examinai de haut en bas, remarquai la quantité phénoménale de sang sur moi. Je fis un effort pour atteindre la porte qui donnait vers l'arrière de la maison. J'avais un peu oublié Dan qui gisait sous l'allongement du toit. Je le contournai, attrapai le seau renversé et le remplis au puits. Je me fis une toilette sommaire. Annie me rejoignit, une robe propre sur le bras.

-Merci.

-C'est une des miennes.

-J'y ferai attention.

Elle était jolie, ample, d'un vert d'eau agréable au regard.

-Je t'en ferai plein d'autres quand nous serons rentrées à la maison si tu le souhaites.

Elle parvint à me sourire.

-Je veux bien, je me sens bien à l'étroit dans mes habits.

Je me sentis mieux une fois extirpée de ma précédente tenue.

Annie se montra extrêmement compétente dans l'art de cuisiner rapidement et de dresser une jolie table. Nous étions hors du temps dans un univers sordide et malgré tout nous gardions espoir.

-Merci Annie pour ce bon repas.

-Après je préparerai ma valise, m'annonça-t-elle, nous pourrons partager son contenue même s'il ne me reste plus grand-chose.

-Bonne idée, c'est gentil de ta part.

Elle était réellement d'une bonté à toute épreuve. J'avalai rapidement mon diner et la tisane qu'elle m'avait concoctée. Une fois rassasiée, je posai ma tête sur mon bras valide qui me servit d'oreiller pour adoucir la dureté de la table et je m'endormis. La médecine de mon amie faisait effet.

Je me sentis secouée brutalement.

-Des gens arrivent ! S'affolait Annie.

Il faisait sombre, j'avais dormi pas mal de temps, j'étais ankylosée. Je fis le tour par la porte arrière pour jeter un œil aux arrivants. Je priai n'importe quel Dieu pour que ce soit Peeta. En le reconnaissant, je fus immensément soulagée. La femme à ses côtés me rappelait quelqu'un mais je ne saurais dire qui.

-Annie tu peux venir, la hélai-je.

Peeta descendit vivement de cheval et vint vers moi pour m'étreindre. Je restai de marbre, les yeux rivés sur l'inconnue.

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Elle nous a accueillis chez elle, me précisa Peeta qui inspectait mon bras.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour nous aider, compléta-t-il, rassuré.

-Pourquoi ? Répétai-je.

-J'ai trouvé cet homme et son ami inconscients sur ma propriété, m'expliqua-t-elle, je les ai soignés.

Je me crispai :

-Tu es blessé ? Snow t'a fait du mal ? M'écartai-je pour l'examiner à mon tour sous toutes les coutures.

-Non, ça va, je n'ai rien, juste un léger malaise. Mitch était bien mal en point par contre. Heureusement qu'Alma a su refermer la plaie et l'a désinfectée.

-Je lui ai donné un peu de mon sang aussi, d'une manière un peu rustique mais je suis donneuse universelle donc je n'avais rien à perdre.

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie Alma, et nous t'en remercions.

Hum.

-Que faisais-tu sur cette propriété ?

-C'était le repaire de Snow.

Je jetai un œil acide à la femme d'un certain âge.

-Vous êtes qui pour lui ?

Elle hésita.

-Sa sœur.

Mon cœur bondit. Je fis un pas vers elle colérique.

-Elle nous a aidés pour Snow, intervint Peeta en se mettant entre nous.

J'eus du mal à croire ce qu'il me disait.

-Où est Snow ?

-Prisonnier.  
Je ne savais qu'en penser.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ?

-Je ne pouvais pas.

Je l'observai sans comprendre, agacée.

-Et s'il s'échappe ?

-Ça ne risque pas et Mitch le surveille.

-Il faut en finir, allons-y ! Décidai-je en me dirigeant vers la première monture disponible.

Annie demanda de l'aide à Peeta pour ses bagages.

-Nous avons eu de la visite pendant que tu te reposais, m'expliqua Annie. Les filles étaient si heureuses d'être libres qu'elles nous ont laissé pas mal de chose en cadeaux.

J'aurais aimé voir leur visage soulagé.

-Raison de plus pour terminer le travail, décrétai-je, Snow ne reviendra pas les persécuter.

Sur la route, je ne pensais qu'à ce salaud. Je voyageais au côté de Peeta mais pas moyen de lui prêter attention. La propriété en vue, mon cœur se déchaina. Je fus saisie en découvrant cette ordure au sol, subissant la colère de mon voisin. Alma lui hurla d'arrêter. Je descendis sans m'en rendre compte et je ramassai l'arme qui trainait sur le sol.

-Katniss, entendis-je Peeta m'appeler, inquiet.

Je continuai d'avancer, obnubilée par Snow. Au-dessus de lui, mon bras toujours le long de mon corps, je ne voyais que ses yeux immondes. Dans mes oreilles résonnaient les cris de ma mère, sa souffrance endurée par cette ignominie de l'humanité. La vengeance se répercutait partout dans mon corps, je réclamais la justice. Je m'accroupis, auscultant son épaule et son caleçon ensanglantés.

-Ça fait mal ? Hein ?

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix. Je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même. Snow semblait ailleurs, perdu dans un monde de douleur. J'enfonçai subitement le canon de mon arme dans sa bouche. Autour de moi, ce fut l'effervescence et Snow se focalisa enfin sur moi.

Oui, regarde-moi…

-Ne salis pas tes mains, intervint Mitch.

Je l'entendais distinctement car il était le plus proche.

-Il ne le mérite pas. Ne le laisse pas te prendre ton âme.

Il se rapprocha et tendit sa main, paume vers le haut.

-Donne-moi cette arme.

C'était dur, tellement dur de ne pas céder à la haine.

-Il a fait du mal à ma mère.

-Crois-moi je le sais, et je le lui ai fait payer.

-Ce n'est pas assez, des années de violences et d'abus sexuels, ça ne se répare pas comme ça.

-Ça ne se réparera jamais, Katniss mais je vais m'occuper de son cas, j'ai tout mon temps et mon âme est déjà bousillée. Rentrez à l'intérieur avec Peeta et reposez-vous. Demain nous partons, nous rentrons à la maison.

Je consentis enfin à le regarder. Il était exténué, marqué et tellement inquiet…

…pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça.

-En effet, se manifesta Alma. C'est mon frère, je m'en occuperai. Il se vide de son sang, je vais l'emmener chez un médecin puis le remettre aux autorités.

-Certainement pas ! Grondai-je.

-Rentrez tous les trois, insista Mitch. Je vais discuter avec Alma.

Je lui tendis l'arme à contrecœur afin de rejoindre Peeta et Annie.

-Nous devrions l'abattre et prendre la route, grommelai-je à Peeta qui aidait Annie à descendre de cheval.

-Nous avons besoin de repos, Katniss, contesta Peeta. Demain à la première heure nous partirons et Snow sera mort de ses blessures.

-Pas selon sa sœur.

-Il sera mort, affirma-t-il en attrapant les bagages d'Annie.

Nous le suivîmes à l'intérieur non sans un regard vers Mitch et Alma qui conversaient calmement.

OoooO

Je me réveillai en pleine nuit en sursaut. A mes côtés, Annie dormait.

Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité, ici, dans cet endroit inconnu. Vivement l'aube.

J'avais mal à mon bras et tout mon corps était endolori par le traitement infligé par Dan. J'avalai la mixture laissée sur la table de chevet par Annie car elle savait que la douleur me réveillerait. Je partis à la recherche des latrines, motivée par une envie pressante. En revenant, je fis une halte dans la cuisine pour me laver les mains et je me figeai devant la fenêtre. Il y avait quelqu'un dehors. La pénombre m'empêchait de voir de qui il s'agissait. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir, j'étais déjà hors de la maison, approchant à pas feutré, pieds nus, anxieuse. C'était Alma qui marchait de long en large une arme à la main. Que faisait-elle donc en pleine nuit ?

-Mme Parker ?

Elle sursauta, cacha l'arme derrière elle.

-Vous devriez dormir.

-Et vous aussi. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Cory est endormi dans la grange, fiévreux. Je l'ai soigné mais je pense qu'il aurait besoin de soins supplémentaires. Je n'ai pas osé m'occuper de ses parties intimes. Enfin de ce qu'il en reste.

Dire qu'il était encore en vie.

-Vous voulez l'emmener chez un médecin ?

Elle hocha la tête et devant mon air réprobateur elle chercha à se justifier.

-Je sais ce qu'il vous a fait…, commença-t-elle.

-A moi et à plein d'autres filles, plein d'autres femmes, ma mère la première qui a subi des années de violences !

Elle baissa la tête.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire, dis-je finalement, il est votre problème maintenant.

Tout mon être se révoltait contre cette idée. Cependant, je devais me défaire de cette haine qui me consumait. Je devais reprendre ma vie en main et réfléchir à comment la reconstruire.

-Mais s'il recommence à faire du mal aux gens vous en serez responsable, conclus-je.

Je fis demi-tour pour rentrer à l'intérieur. En me rallongeant près d'Annie, un coup de feu retentit. Je fermai les yeux, soulagée et me rendormis sans me soucier du reste.

OooooO

Le voyage se fit tranquillement, sur quelques jours. Peeta cherchait à se rapprocher de moi mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne tolérais que la présence d'Annie. Je m'occupais d'elle et elle me le rendait. Nous avions traversé le pire ensemble, un lien très fort nous unissait. En descendant du train, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je remarquai enfin la pâleur de Mitch. Il avait du mal à se remettre de sa blessure malgré les soins d'Alma et la médecine d'Annie. Il portait un sac de voyage tandis que Peeta portait nos bagages. Il alla se renseigner pour trouver un moyen de transport pour rentrer chez nous. Je tentai de prendre le sac de la main de Mitch mais il refusa.

-T'inquiète pas. Je suis robuste. Ça va aller.

Il me sourit. Un sourire qui le transforma. Un sourire qui me fit du bien.

Nous patientâmes sur un des bancs à disposition sur le quai. J'étais au milieu. Annie caressait son ventre, ailleurs. J'avais besoin de réconfort, un besoin immédiat face à une détresse qui me tenaillait sans savoir pourquoi. Ma tête glissa sur l'épaule valide de Mitch, mes bras entourèrent le sien et je fermai les yeux.

Voilà, c'était mieux.

Apaisant.

Je pensai vaguement à mon père, il me manqua en cet instant. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Peeta ne revienne.

-On peut y aller.

Il affichait une mine surprise qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je me détachai de Mitch en vitesse comme prise en faute.

OoooO

Enfin chez nous.

Nous étions en fin de journée. Dix jours que j'étais partie et cela me parut une éternité. Dès que ma mère apparut, je bondis pour aller dans ses bras. Pas d'effusion, juste une étreinte solide et plein d'amour. Elle me demanda pardon. Je lui demandai pardon. Des sourires émus, encore des excuses et l'affaire était réglée. Elle s'inquiéta de me voir le bras en écharpe.

-Annie s'est bien occupée de moi, ma plaie est propre et cicatrise bien. Mais si ça peut te rassurer tu pourras vérifier mais avant je veux me laver. D'accord ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, ma douce.

Prim qui avait déjà embrassé tous les arrivants, patientait pour m'octroyer son accueil chaleureux. Ensuite je leur présentai Annie. Elle fut accueillie avec gentillesse comme je m'y attendais. Ma mère serra avec affection Peeta, le remerciant chaudement. Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que je remarque la tension entre elle et Mitch.

-Maman ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Rentrons, me conseilla vivement Peeta en attrapant mon bras.

* * *

 **PDV POPPY**

Dix jours sans nouvelles, dix jours à me ronger les sangs. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas sombrer dans une léthargie profonde Prim comptait sur moi pour la rassurer alors j'y avais mis toute mon énergie. Quand j'avais compris qu'ils étaient de retour, mon cœur avait explosé. Tous là ! Ils étaient tous rentrés sains et saufs avec en rab une jeune fille adorable et enceinte jusqu'aux pieds. Mais après les réjouissances, je me retrouvai devant Mitch et mon cœur se serra durement. Les autres rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour nous laisser un peu d'espace. Je le détaillai de plus près, je ne pus que constater son désarroi face à ma froideur et, de plus, il était bien mal en point. Le bras en écharpe, le visage tuméfié et visiblement exténué. Je m'approchai pour constater les dégâts de plus près, tirant sur sa chemise pour vérifier l'état du bandage. Je ne savais pas quel type de blessure il avait, je devais l'examiner. Il attrapa ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué, ma beauté.

Je tressaillis malgré moi. Pas moyen de cacher mon émoi. Il m'attira contre lui fermement. Je fixais les boutons de sa chemise, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le regarder.

-Je te l'ai ramenée.

Oui, il m'avait ramené ma fille chérie. Je leur devais tout à lui et à Peeta. Je hochai la tête et lui murmurai un merci avant de lui demander de me suivre.

-Je dois examiner ta blessure.

Il me relâcha avec un soupir audible et attrapa son sac.

-Prim, occupe-toi du diner, s'il te plait, intimai-je une fois à l'intérieur.

Elle était une vraie pipelette et sa joie de les retrouver accentuait cet état. Elle obtempéra néanmoins pendant que je me dirigeai vers notre chambre. Mitch ôta sa chemise et l'horreur me saisit. Il s'allongea sans se rendre compte que je m'étais décomposée. Il était tellement fatigué. Je sortis ma mallette de soin et entrepris d'enlever son bandage. Je tentais de faire abstraction de son corps martyrisé, marqué par de gros hématomes violacés. Il grimaça quand je soulevai la compresse et parcourus de mes doigts les points de suture. C'était un peu gonflé, je devais refaire les points, les serrer un peu plus, et mieux désinfecter le tout. Il se mit sur le côté pour que j'examine l'arrière de la blessure. A refaire aussi.

Il était dos à moi, je pouvais me laisser aller brièvement. Il ne pouvait voir mon inquiétude et ma tristesse. Dire que j'étais responsable de son calvaire !

-Ne pleure pas, Poppy.

Je sursautai, ravalai rapidement mes larmes mais il s'était retourné laborieusement et chercha à m'attirer contre lui.

-On l'a eu, il est mort. Ses hommes aussi. Vous êtes en sécurité toi et tes enfants.

Je me laissai aller contre lui, calai mon visage dans son cou.

Tant pis, je n'avais pas la force de lutter.

Il fallait que ça sorte.

OoooO

Nous avions diné sans Mitch, il dormait. Je m'occupais de toute la troupe sans relâche avec l'aide de Prim. La vie reprenait, le bonheur reviendrait. Après avoir tout rangé, je m'installai sur une des marches menant sur le perron, une couverture sur le dos, fixant l'horizon noire. Tout le monde était couché. Enfin je le pensais jusqu'à ce que Peeta apparaisse à mes côtés.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je n'y arrive pas.

Il était préoccupé, tordant ses mains.

-Ce fauteuil n'est pas très confortable mais ce n'est que pour quelques jours.

-Je vais y être cantonné pour un moment.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Annie aurait pu dormir avec Prim mais Katniss a refusé.

-Elle veille sur elle, n'y vois rien d'autre.

-Elle m'évite.

J'avais en effet remarqué pendant le diner la distance entre eux.

-Cela va s'arranger. Elle a besoin de temps.

-Quelque chose s'est passé là-bas et cela nous sépare, insista-t-il, soucieux.

Je voyais bien qu'il était inquiet. Son inquiétude me contamina.

-Je vais en parler avec elle. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu verras.

Il fixa l'horizon à son tour, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je vais déménager avec Mitch.

Son attention se braqua sur moi.

-Pour aller où ?

-Chez Mitch.

Je venais de prendre cette décision. Il m'observa sans un mot, perplexe.

-Eiffie est partie, elle est venue me voir avant et elle m'a confié les clefs de sa maison.

Une rencontre douloureuse où nous avions mis cartes sur table. J'avais compris que Mitch ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer et que je devais composer avec, chose qu'à l'époque je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir faire.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, tu peux rester avec nous.

-C'est gentil mais vous avez besoin d'une chambre en plus pour Annie et son bébé.

-Katniss sera triste.

-Nous serons à côté. Elle s'y fera. Va te recoucher. Demain nous réorganiserons votre mariage.

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu et s'exécuta.

La nuit m'enveloppa de nouveau avec son lot d'angoisses. Les lendemains me paraissaient incertains. Nous étions tous abîmés par la vie, réduits à survivre. Cependant, il fallait agir, se prendre en main et réapprendre à vivre maintenant que toute menace était éliminée.

Je pris le chemin de ma chambre, épuisée. Peeta ne dormait toujours pas.

-Bonne nuit Peeta.

-Bonne nuit.

En me glissant sous les draps, auprès de mon compagnon, je sus que je faisais le bon choix. Mes doutes me parurent dérisoires. Nos amours passés ne pouvaient s'éteindre mais il était évident qu'il avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui. Ensemble nous parviendrons à avancer. Je caressai sa joue, embrassant le coin de sa bouche.

-Je t'aime.

Je ressentis le besoin de le lui dire encore et encore…

…jusqu'à ce que je perçoive son sourire contre mes lèvres.

-Je devrais me prendre une balle plus souvent, plaisanta-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises et rendors-toi.

-Oui m'dame, mais embrasse-moi avant.

* * *

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

Merci à **pims10, jessica meslage , LumiLove et Vronik** pour leur soutien.

Dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 22

* * *

 **PDV POPPY**

J'examinais le bras de Katniss, inquiète par le reste des marques sur son corps qu'elle se refusait à me montrer.

-Katniss ?

-Hum ?

Elle était ailleurs, fixant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Au loin, Peeta travaillait dans l'enclos.

-Ton bras va récupérer.

-Tant mieux.

Nous conversâmes un instant au sujet d'Annie et puis je me décidai à me lancer.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Peeta ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle se concentra sur moi, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu lui refuses tout contact, tu le tiens à distance.

-C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

-Non, ça se voit.

-Tu dramatises.

-Katniss…

-Tout va bien.

Elle se leva d'un coup.

-Je vais m'occuper d'Annie.

-Elle prépare le déjeuner.

-Elle devrait se reposer, s'agaça-t-elle.

-Elle est enceinte pas malade.

Elle grommela tout en s'éloignant.

-Attends, j'ai autre chose à te dire.

-Pas maintenant, maman.

-C'est important.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je vais emménager chez Mitch.

Elle se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Quand ?

-Bientôt.

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

-Tu dois construire ta vie avec Peeta.

Elle secoua la tête, anxieuse.

-Prim partira avec nous. Tu auras une chambre pour tes enfants.

-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une chambre pour des enfants que je n'aurai jamais !

Je l'avais bouleversée comme je le craignais.

-Tu en auras, tu peux en avoir, je te l'ai dit.

-Je n'en veux pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya rapidement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Parle-moi, je t'en prie.

Elle s'en alla sans un mot.

 **OoooO**

Mitch se joignit à nous pour le déjeuner, nous formions une belle tablée. Annie avait des talents de cuisinière indéniables. Nous la félicitâmes chaudement puis ce fut tout. Pas un mot. Un silence gênant s'installa, je jetai une œil Prim mais elle faisait la tête. C'était très inhabituel.

Je finis par avoir l'occasion de lui parler en me joignant à elle pour faire la vaisselle.

-Chérie, tu sembles contrariée.

-Katniss est venue me réprimander parce que je déménageais avec toi. J'étais même pas au courant. Tu aurais pu me le dire avant.

-J'ai pris cette décision hier soir, Mitch n'est même pas encore au courant.

-Et bien tu devrais aller lui en parler avant que Katniss s'en charge.

-Tu as raison.

Je terminai de l'aider puis je partis dans ma chambre pensant y trouver Mitch en train de se reposer. Mais la pièce était vide. Je fis le tour de la maison.

Personne. Ni lui, ni Katniss.

Je sortis à l'arrière de la maison, Peeta travaillais encore dans l'enclos. Je contournais la maison, j'entendis enfin leur voix. Ils revenaient du puits, des seaux d'eau dans chaque main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne devriez pas porter des charges !

-J'ai proposé mon aide à Katniss, il y a de la lessive à faire, se défendit Mitch.

J'étais heureuse de les voir cohabiter mais ils devaient se montrer raisonnables. J'attrapai les seaux :

-Je vais le faire, aller vous reposer.

-Nous ne sommes pas invalides, laisse-nous travailler, s'opposa-t-elle. Tu as surement d'autres choses à faire.

Elle m'en voulait visiblement.

-D'accord, cédai-je, mais avant laisse-moi refaire les soins de Mitch.

Elle soupira avant de hausser les épaules. Elle s'en alla faire sa lessive sous les yeux suspicieux de Mitch. Il me suivit d'un pas lourd, preuve qu'il était toujours fatigué. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et ôta son maillot de corps. Je fis le nécessaire, concentrée sur sa cicatrice.

-Alors comme ça on déménage ?

Mon cœur fit un bond et se vrilla. Désagréable sensation.

-J'allais t'en parler.

-Pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant ?

-J'ai décidé ça hier soir, quand je discutais avec Peeta. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver seuls Katniss et lui.

-Avec Annie, ça va être compliqué.

-Je sais mais en lui cédant ma chambre, Peeta pourra réintégrer la sienne auprès de Katniss.

-Je ne sais pas si ça règlera quoi que ce soit de partir.

-Katniss a réussi à t'embobiner, soupirai-je.

-Personne ne m'a embobiné. Mais elle a envie que nous restions, tous les deux.

Et cela le touchait, c'était évident.

Je remis un bandage propre autour de son épaule.

-Ta femme est passée. Elle m'a laissé les clefs de votre maison et elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi et de la maison de votre fils.

Il accusa le coup.

-Je ne voulais pas à la base, je ne me voyais pas vivre là où tu as tous tes souvenirs avec eux.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi.

-Et maintenant tu t'y vois ?

-Dans la vie, il faut savoir faire des concessions. Je m'adapterai.

Il attrapa ma main.

-Tu veux que l'on parte quand ?

-Annie va accoucher dans moins d'un mois, nous devrons être partis avant.

OoooO

Après une semaine, je n'avais pas réussi à obtenir des réponses de la part de Katniss. Elle refusait de planifier son mariage et notre départ. Elle était murée dans un silence qui nous minait tous depuis qu'elle avait compris que nous partirions quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait fait plusieurs essais auprès de Mitch pour le convaincre de me faire rester, il avait failli céder.

-Nous devrions partir cette semaine, m'avait-il conseillé la veille au soir. Sinon, je vais finir par lui dire oui.

J'étais à la boutique, nous allions rouvrir. Mitch réapprovisionnait les rayons et moi je faisais les comptes. J'avais du mal à me concentrer, obsédée par tous nos soucis. Et ce déménagement me faisait peur.

\- J'ai besoin de faire une pause.

-Vas-y doucement, ton épaule est loin d'être remise.

\- Tu viens, allons déjeuner, me proposa-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas manger en ville mais il insista.

-Nous allons vivre ensemble, autant que les gens s'habituent à nous voir ensemble.

-Tu es encore marié.

-Plus pour longtemps.

-Nous devrions faire profil bas.

Il attrapa mon bras et m'entraina à sa suite. Nous marchâmes côte à côte, sa main se glissa dans la mienne.

-Après tout ce que nous avons supporté, je me fiche bien de ce que peuvent penser les autres.

Il était déterminé. J'aurais aimé être comme lui. Au lieu de ça, je fixais le sol, comme prise en faute. Après le repas, sur le retour, il me demanda de l'épouser durant une conversation anodine. Je ne répondis pas, choquée. Il n'insista pas (j'avais soi-disant tout le temps d'y réfléchir) et détourna la conversation.

-J'aimerais que tu deviennes mon associée.

Ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir non plus.

-Tu ne peux plus être mon employée.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi.

-Et ta femme ? Elle possède pas la moitié de cet endroit ?

-Si, concéda-t-il. Je suis prêt à lui céder ma part.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises !

J'étais furieuse.

-J'ai d'autres projets de toute façon.

-Lesquels ? Fronça-t-il les sourcils.

-Proposer mes services au Dr martin. Je voudrais améliorer mes compétences et faire quelque chose que j'aime.

-Tu n'aimes pas travailler avec moi ?

-Si, mais après tout ce qui est arrivé, j'aimerais orienter ma vie différemment et faire ce que je veux et non ce que l'on me dit de faire.

Il s'immobilisa.

-Tu me compares à l'autre enfoiré ?

-Mais non ! Tu interprètes mal mes paroles.

-Si tu n'as plus envie de faire équipe avec moi, je ne te forcerai pas la main. Je voulais juste partager mon quotidien avec toi.

-Je le ferai, le soir nous nous retrouverons et nous aurons du temps pour nous. Et tu n'as rien à me prouver, garde ta part de l'épicerie.

-Je vais devoir embaucher une autre personne.

Il se renferma d'un seul coup et progressa plus rapidement, me laissant derrière lui, le cœur lourd. Il garda cet air renfrogné jusqu'au soir.

OoooO

Une autre semaine était passée, nous venions de nous installer chez Mitch.

Pas moyen de me sentir bien, de trouver mes marques, de déculpabiliser d'être partie de chez ma fille. Nous n'étions pas loin pourtant. Je pouvais voir sa maison d'ici.

Après le diner, Prim s'enferma dans sa nouvelle chambre, celle de Lony. Les pièces avaient été vidées avant notre arrivée par Eiffie puis par Mitch. Peu de choses rappelait leur vie passée pourtant je m'en sentais imprégnée. Je sortis chercher de l'eau pour faire la vaisselle mais Mitch m'avait devancé.

-Je vais m'en occuper.

Il redoutait le coucher. Et moi aussi. Dormir dans leur ancienne chambre d'époux me nouait les entrailles. Je proposai de l'aider mais il déclina mon offre. Je finis par me résoudre à regagner la chambre, pour refaire le lit car le matelas était nu. J'avais ramené mes draps, je les avais confectionnés il y a quelques jours. C'était une grande pièce avec une armoire que j'avais rempli de mes affaires aux côtés de ceux de Mitch.

Je me tenais debout face au lit, les draps étaient bien tirés, la couverture reposait au pied du lit. J'avais même changé les rideaux. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici.

Je l'entendis arriver derrière moi.

-Ça te va ?

Il m'enlaça sans répondre. Je me raidis sans le vouloir. Il soupira en s'éloignant :

-Je vais aller faire un tour en ville.

Je fis volte-face, paniquée.

-Non, reste !

-Je ne vais pas aller au bar, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

J'y avais pensé en effet.

-Ne me laisse pas seule ici.

Il me donna son profil.

-C'est difficile pour moi Poppy de rester ici, encore plus si tu te montres distante avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas voulu. Reste.

J'éliminai la distance entre nous pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Il resta de marbre.

-Chéri ?

Pas moyen de le dérider.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, me confia-t-il enfin.

-Mais non voyons.

-Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer à nouveau.

Je cherchai son regard, bouleversée par ses paroles. Nous avions tenté un rapprochement mais je l'avais mal supporté et depuis je vivais avec l'idée qu'il finisse par ne plus vouloir de moi. Et vivre ici, dans l'ombre de sa femme n'allait pas m'aider.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je me sens juste…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée coupant court à notre tentative d'explication.

-C'est peut-être Katniss, supposa Mitch.

-Possible, j'avais dit à Annie de passer boire le thé après le diner et d'essayer d'emmener Katniss avec elle histoire de la dérider un peu.

-J'espère que tu y arriveras.

-Je l'espère aussi.

* * *

PDV Katniss

Annie finissait de s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de ma mère sous mes yeux inquiets. Un berceau siégeait près du lit. Il était d'un joli bois de pin, confectionné par Peeta. Il y avait consacré du temps chaque soir après le diner depuis notre arrivée. Cela l'avait beaucoup occupé, ce qui m'avait permis de souffler un peu. Pas de discussion inutile, pas de tentative de rapprochement. Il avait compris que je n'étais pas prête. Il avait compris que je ne voulais pas de lui près de moi.

-Tu veux que je reste dormir cette nuit avec toi ? Tu sais au cas où tu ferais encore ces cauchemars…

Elle me sourit gentiment.

-Non, tout ira bien. Peeta a besoin de toi.

-Pas autant que toi.

-Tu te trompes. Il est très malheureux.

-Il est venu se plaindre auprès de toi ?

-Non, s'offusqua-t-elle. Il ne se plaint jamais tu le sais.

Oui, heureusement, c'était vraiment une bénédiction.

-Il faut que tu lui parles Katniss.

-De quoi ?

-De tout ce qui te tracasse. Ne le tiens pas à l'écart. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir.

Elle caressa son ventre, chagrinée.

-Je donnerai tout pour que Finn soit là.

-Je suis là.

-Je t'en remercie mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Elle termina de ranger ses affaires sans un regard dans ma direction. Je voyais bien qu'elle était triste depuis quelques jours. L'arrivée du bébé la rendait un peu mélancolique.

-Nous pourrions aller nous promener après le diner, lui proposai-je.

-Oui, nous pourrions voir si ta mère est bien installée et en profiter pour déguster une tisane.

Je me renfrognai illico.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle.

-Tu devrais. Cela lui a fait de la peine de s'éloigner de toi, et ta réaction a été un peu dure.

Je ne voulais pas débattre de cela.

-Je vais préparer le diner.

-Je m'en charge. Va voir Peeta.

Elle me poussa vers l'extérieur de la chambre et referma la porte derrière nous. Elle m'entraina d'abord vers la cuisine où elle se servit un verre de citronnade puis vers l'arrière de la maison et me planta là en me collant dans la main la boisson rafraîchissante. Peeta était accoudé sur la barrière d'entrée de l'enclos, fixant les bêtes sans réellement les voir. Je ne voyais que son profil mais je connaissais cet air-là : contrarié et soucieux. Je voulus faire demi-tour mais il se tourna brusquement vers moi. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Tiens, tu dois avoir soif.

Il accepta le verre et l'avala d'une traite puis me le rendit. Quand je voulus le rattraper, il se ravisa. Ses yeux bleus me questionnaient encore.

-Quoi ?

-Ce soir, je pourrai dormir avec toi ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Oui.

Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise par sa réponse mais je l'étais. Il se rapprocha de moi, nous tenions encore le verre dans une lutte inégale. Je soutins son regard triste, j'étais pleine d'interrogations.

-Je reviendrai quand tu le souhaiteras, m'éclaira-t-il.

Il dut percevoir mon soulagement. Il relâcha le verre, ôta son chapeau et se pencha vers moi. J'eus une violente envie de reculer, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse. Il se contenta d'un léger baiser sur ma joue. Je tressaillis.

-Nous allons bientôt diner, le prévins-je avant de faire demi-tour.

J'étais déboussolée.

Nous dinâmes tous les trois dans un lourd silence. C'était une atmosphère étrange, nous étions amputés de la moitié de notre famille. Cela me noua l'estomac et je ne pus avaler grand-chose. Je me joignis à Annie pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, Peeta en profita pour aller se rafraichir.

-Je vais aller prendre un thé avec ta mère, tu te joins à moi ? Insista-t-elle encore.

-Non, je suis fatiguée, mentis-je.

Annie ne fut pas dupe mais elle n'insista plus. Elle attrapa son gilet dans l'entrée et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd. Il était temps qu'elle accouche. Je m'assis sur le perron pour surveiller son périple jusque chez Mitch. Elle n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon quand elle entra chez eux. Quelqu'un me fit signe, je ne saurai dire si c'était elle ou ma mère.

Elle me manquait déjà terriblement, et Prim aussi. Et je n'avais plus la présence rassurante de Mitch. Trop de changement, trop de douleur. Une larme roula le long de ma joue. Je me sentais très seule. Peeta apparut, prit place près de moi.

-Tu veux qu'on aille les voir ?

Je fis non de la tête et je me levai pour regagner ma chambre. Je claquai la porte et m'allongeai sur le lit sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Comment sortir de cet enfer ? J'étais piégée dans la peur, prisonnière de ma honte, tyrannisée par mes cauchemars. J'étais devenue un fantôme. Je ne savais plus exister.

Je m'endormis avant d'entendre Annie revenir. Un sommeil remplit d'horreurs.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur. Je cherchai Annie désespérément pour que sa présence m'apaise mais il n'y avait que le vide. Quand mon cœur et ma respiration se calma, je les entendis : d'autres gémissements résonnaient dans la maison. Je sortis de la chambre, inquiète pour Annie mais il s'agissait de Peeta. Il s'agitait sur le fauteuil, sa couverture au sol, à moitié nu. Je le recouvris machinalement. Il marmonnait, inquiet, le front plissé. Je le distinguais dans la pénombre car il avait laissé une bougie qui se consumait lentement dans un chandelier sur la table basse. Il étira son bras vers quelque chose. Il m'appelait, du moins j'en avais l'impression.

-J'aurais dû être là… les empêcher… pardon… reviens…me laisse pas…

Je m'agenouillai, le cœur en lambeaux.

-Je les ai tués… tous…

Il s'agita encore.

-Ne me touchez pas… vous êtes morts… non… pas ça…

Je caressai son front moite.

-Chuttt. Calme-toi.

Il secouait la tête en proie à une véritable détresse. J'attrapai son visage entre mes deux mains.

-Réveille-toi Peeta !

Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand, des yeux remplis des mêmes horreurs qui me tourmentaient. Ses yeux brillaient anormalement.

-J'suis pas comme eux.

-Je le sais.

Il sembla enfin me voir, il cligna des yeux, mal en point, des larmes roulèrent sur ses tempes, sur mes mains.

-Je suis désolée, m'effondrai-je. Pardonne-moi.

Je posai ma joue sur son cœur, en proie à un vif chagrin pire que tout ce qui me faisait habituellement souffrir. J'avais rejeté en bloc cette évidence : j'étais responsable de ce qu'il vivait. Il était revenu encore plus abimé que la première fois à cause de tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour me sortir des mains de Snow. Et cela nous séparait plus que tout le reste. Je me sentais coupable du changement qui s'était opéré en lui. J'avais constaté que cet éclat que j'aimais tant dans ses yeux s'était éteint. Et j'étais persuadée qu'il savait que j'étais revenue encore plus souillée qu'avant. Je ne pouvais pas m'imposer à lui, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de l'amour, je ne pouvais pas me donner à lui dans ces conditions.

Sa main parcourait mes cheveux. Il attrapa mon bras pour m'aider à me relever.

-Viens près de moi.

Il me fit de la place et accola son front au mien. Nous étions deux âmes en peine, meurtries par la vie. Il me serra enfin contre lui, je le laissai faire, réconfortée par cette sensation de sécurité qui était revenue.

-Je t'aime, tu le sais. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, peu importe ce qui arrivera, je t'aimerais toujours.

Il tenta de m'embrasser mais je m'y refusais encore. Cet air blessé refit surface sur son visage. Je caressai sa joue, contrite. J'avais un moyen de lui montrer combien je l'aimais mais pouvais-je m'y résoudre ? « Quoi qu'il se soit passé… » avait-il dit. Il me prenait comme j'étais. A ses yeux, je n'étais pas ce que Snow avait voulu faire de moi. Je devais y croire. Je devais lui faire confiance comme auparavant. Une adoration évidente perçait dans son regard. Je ne savais pas comment il parvenait à garder cette part de douceur et d'humanité. Je voulais m'en imprégner et retrouver le goût du bonheur.

Je m'extirpai de ses bras et du fauteuil. Arrivée sur le seuil de notre chambre, je tendis la main vers lui dans un appel. Il ne se fit pas prier et la minute suivante nous étions nus. Je m'allongeai sur le lit comme à mon habitude entourée du halo de la lune. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'allongea pas près de moi avec timidité. Il s'enhardit immédiatement, s'allongeant sur moi, ses lèvres me parcouraient, ses mains me malaxaient avec frénésie. Il me désirait avec passion. Je ne savais comment lui répondre, je devinais juste que mon corps réagissait aussi différemment, se réchauffait de l'intérieur tandis qu'il me pressait contre lui. Il me relâcha brusquement et tenta alors quelque chose, maladroitement. Mes mains se collèrent sur ma bouche quand il explora mon intimité avec sa bouche. Je fermai les yeux, envahie par une sensation nouvelle qui affolait tous mes sens. Mon corps se cambra, je voulais qu'il continue sans savoir où cela me mènerait. J'étais dans une ascension douloureuse et j'en voulais plus, mes mains agrippèrent les draps, un cri rauque déchira le silence. J'aurais dû m'inquiéter de réveiller Annie mais j'étais loin de tout cela. Mon corps se relâcha et Peeta réintégra mon champ de vision, le sourire aux lèvres. Mon corps alanguit accepta avec un plaisir encore très présent de s'ouvrir à lui. Il s'infiltra en douceur malgré ses gestes enfiévrés. Je voulais lui appartenir, entièrement. J'avais découvert que l'on pouvait aimer être unis physiquement. Que le plaisir existait. Je me laissais guider par mon instinct, je me retrouvai sur lui. Son étonnement s'intensifia à mesure que je trouvai une cadence qui lui procurait du plaisir et ravivait le mien. Je saisis ses mains, je les voulais sur mon corps, sur ma poitrine. Nos respirations se saccadèrent. Il arrima son regard au mien, agrippa mes hanches, soutenant mon rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il se cambre dans un plaisir foudroyant telle que je venais de le vivre précédemment. Il se redressa, en sueur et me serra fermement contre lui en murmurant mon prénom. Mon visage se cala dans le creux de son cou. Nous avions besoin de temps pour nous remettre de ce rapprochement.

Je sus à ce moment-là que l'amour n'avait pas de limites.

OoooO

J'avais à peine dormi que je fus réveillée en sursaut par ma mère. Elle nous secouait Peeta et moi, en larmes. Mon cœur se compressa.

-Annie a accouché à la maison. Elle a fait une hémorragie, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu….

Mon cœur cessa de battre.

-Elle n'a pas survécu.

* * *

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.

L'épilogue est à venir.


	23. Chapter 23

Merci à **Pims10, Jessica meslage, Sissi1789 et Vronik** pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements.

Voilà l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les favoris.

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

 **PDV PEETA**

-Finn, viens m'aider !

Je devais remettre de l'eau pour les animaux, avec cette chaleur, je devais être vigilant.

-J'arrive papa.

Je tressaillis. Malgré les années, j'avais du mal à m'y faire. Il me considérait comme son père et prenait exemple sur tout ce que je faisais. Il me fila un bon coup de main. Il était travailleur et ne rechignait jamais devant aucune tâche.

Katniss nous héla après une bonne heure.

-Allez-vous préparer sinon nous allons être en retard.

Chaque dimanche nous dinions chez les Abernathy. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui nous étions samedi. Katniss m'avait prévenu ce matin que nous étions attendus le soir pour une occasion particulière. Je n'étais pas réceptif aux surprises. Et la mélancolie refaisait surface à mesure que le treizième anniversaire de Finn approchait.

En arrivant chez mon beau-père, je fus accueilli chaleureusement par lui. Il me servit un verre de citronnade et m'entraina avec lui dans le salon, Finn sur mes pas. Katniss se rendit en cuisine avec sa mère et sa sœur. Une demi-heure plus tard, un nouvel invité se mélangea à nous : le prétendant de Prim. Je l'avais vu une fois, il y a quelques semaines. Il était assez discret, et visiblement c'était un homme de la ville. Il était arrivé de Tulsa il y a quelques mois pour s'occuper de sa mère malade et il comptait repartir dès que possible.

Pendant le diner, Poppy annonça les fiançailles de sa fille chérie. Nous étions tous heureux et émus. Nous les félicitâmes chaudement et du vin s'écoula à flot servi par Mitch qui, lui, se cantonna à la citronnade. Katniss n'était pas de la partie car elle encaissait mal le futur départ de sa sœur pour la ville. Elle observait la cantonade avec un œil éteint. Mon cœur se serra et je perdis un peu de ma liesse. Elle se leva pour débarrasser et vacilla brutalement. Je fus prompt à la rattraper.

-Je ne me sens pas bien.

Je la conduisis avec l'aide de sa mère jusque dans la chambre de Prim. Je voulus m'asseoir près d'elle mais elle m'encouragea à retourner aux festivités.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, me rassura Poppy.

Elle avait pris en assurance depuis que je la connaissais. Son travail chez le Dr Carter la comblait, et avait permis qu'elle ne culpabilise plus pour la mort d'Annie dont elle s'était longtemps jugée responsable. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher l'hémorragie et la mort de notre amie.

Elle me repoussa vers la sortie et referma la porte.

En retournant m'asseoir, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi.

-Poppy s'occupe d'elle, pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

La fête repartit de bon train, les bavardages me changeaient les idées. Quand Poppy revint s'asseoir près de nous, elle leva son verre, tout sourire.

-Nous avons un autre évènement à fêter.

Le choc me cloua sur place.

OoooO

Les semaines passaient, Katniss ne disait rien. Elle devenait l'ombre d'elle-même et je ressentais intensément son mal-être. Après la mort d'Annie, elle avait pris en charge Finn avec affection. Dans notre malheur, nous avions eu de la chance. Cet enfant était celui que nous n'aurions jamais eu… jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle pouvait enfanter mais qu'elle s'y refusait. Cela avait créée des tensions entre nous qui avaient mis du temps à se résorber. Elle ne m'avait pas fait confiance, elle avait cru que je ne comprendrais pas qu'elle ne veuille pas porter la vie et cela m'avait blessé profondément.

Nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Finn, il jubilait, sautait partout. Il avait cet air juvénile qui contredisait son allure de jeune homme. Il chercha à savoir ce que j'avais ramené comme cadeau, impatient comme à chaque fois, ce qui cachait aussi un besoin de ne pas penser aux conditions de sa naissance. Nous lui parlions souvent de sa mère quand il était petit mais en grandissant, il exprimait moins le désir d'en parler, intériorisant sa peine, préférant nous aimer et combler le vide de notre existence. Un dur poids à porter pour un si jeune être.

-Tu vas te calmer, oui ! Ris-je en planquant son cadeau derrière moi.

-Finn !

Il se calma instantanément dès qu'il entendit la voix de Katniss.

-Tu vas te changer, mamie et papi arrivent.

-Et tante Prim ?

-Elle n'a pas pu revenir mais elle a envoyé quelque chose pour toi et je te le donnerai que quand tu seras présentable.

Il baissa la tête, dépité. Avec Katniss, il était vaincu d'avance. Quand il fut hors de portée, je montrai à ma femme mon acquisition. Elle hocha la tête et se détourna pour rentrer.

-Katniss, la rappelai-je.

Elle s'agaça en revenant vers moi.

-Oui ?

Les années et la perte de notre amie avaient marqué son visage. A trente-deux ans, elle affichait déjà quelques cheveux blancs. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été plus belle.

-Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ?

Elle parut ébranlée par ma proposition, moi qui refusais systématiquement de l'accompagner sur la tombe d'Annie. Elle hésita malgré tout.

-Finn va nous chercher.

-Il saura où nous trouver, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je planquai le cadeau sous les marches des escaliers tandis qu'elle alla chercher des primevères dans notre parterre de fleurs. Elle m'emboita le pas et s'adapta à mon rythme, nous marchions côte à côte, pensifs, vers le cimetière qui se trouvaient aux abords du village. Une demi-heure sans une parole. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions, je sentais ma volonté décroitre. Je supportais mal l'idée de savoir mon amie enfermée dans une boite sous la terre. Je ralentis sans m'en rendre compte. Katniss attrapa mon bras et me força à reprendre de la vitesse.

Elle enleva les fleurs mortes et déposa son joli bouquet sur la tombe avant de se recueillir. Je restai stoïque, la bouche sèche, le cœur lourd. Et puis je perçus la douceur de la main de ma femme dans la mienne. Elle m'attira vers elle, je finis par m'accroupir à ses côtés. Elle caressa de ses doigts les lettres de son prénom.

-Tu nous manques.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Katniss apposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-J'ai peur Peeta.

-De quoi ?

-Si je meurs en couche comment tu vas faire ?

-Cela n'arrivera pas.

-Ce n'est pas si rare.

-Je sais que tout ira bien.

-Je ne comprends pas comment cette grossesse a pu arriver, j'ai pris mes précautions pourtant.

C'était douloureux d'entendre à quel point elle n'était pas heureuse.

-Je ne sais pas Katniss mais ce que je sais que c'est une bonne chose.

-Pour qui ?

-Pour nous tous.

-Finn a encore besoin de moi, j'ai promis à Annie de m'occuper de lui. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir.

-Tout ira bien, répétai-je.

-Il a besoin de moi, avec un bébé je serai occupée ailleurs, contra-t-elle.

-Je serai là aussi pour notre enfant. Et Finn est grand maintenant, il sait se gérer tout seul. Il a surtout besoin de notre amour. Annie aurait été heureuse pour nous, un frère ou une sœur pour Finn, tu te rends compte. Il est tellement heureux.

-Ah oui ?

-Il ne me parle que de ça. Et à l'école aussi. Tout le monde est au courant.

-Il ne m'a rien dit.

-Il n'ose pas, il devine que tu es triste même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi.

-Alors c'est une bonne chose ?

-Oui, la plus belle qui soit.

Elle expira un long soupir, tourna sa tête vers moi et m'offrit ses lèvres. Ses baisers étaient rares, alors je savourai cet instant avec bonheur.

-Je t'aime.

Des mots encore plus rares qu'elle murmura contre mes lèvres. Je me sentis revivre. Les horreurs de notre vie semblaient loin, désormais mes nuits se rempliraient de rêves. Ma main glissa sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Bientôt nous serons à nouveau parents.

Elle se redressa et tendit sa main vers moi.

-Tu m'aimeras toujours quand je serai grosse comme une baleine ?

-Ne dis pas de sottises.

-Réponds.

-Je t'aimerais toujours.

Je l'enlaçais avec tendresse.

-Toujours ? Insista-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Toujours.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir suivie. J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic avec Peeta et Katniss: Insoumission. Venez y jeter un oeil. Et pour celles et ceux qui aiment Bates motel : Pas de mensonges entre nous. Voilà un peu de pub pour booster mes lecteurs.

A bientôt

Clarisse


End file.
